


Закон противодействия

by Umbridge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbridge/pseuds/Umbridge
Summary: Каждый тиран сам создает героя, который уничтожит его. Сколько бы времени ни прошло, рано или поздно придет равный по силе и начнет войну. Это один из основных законов мира, маггловского и магического. Закон действия и противодействия.





	Закон противодействия

**Глава 1. Сосед сверху**

В половине девятого вечера на Оверклиф-роад, в доме тринадцать, сосед открыл огонь из старого браунинга двенадцатого калибра. Гарри Поттер жил на первом этаже и точно знал, как звучит выстрел. Когда началась пальба, он как раз собирался прочитать распечатку отчета о происшествии в больнице.

Гарри, старший инспектор Скотленд-Ярда, бросил листки с отчетом на стол и побежал в спальню за служебным пистолетом.

Через несколько секунд он уже в два прыжка преодолел лестницу, стукнул в дверь соседа.

— Откройте, полиция! — рявкнул Гарри, поднимая пистолет.

— Поттер, че орешь? — глазок потемнел, затем дверь приоткрылась, сосед стоял на пороге, обдавая Гарри ароматом дешевого дрянного виски. Гарри опустил оружие.

— Какого хера ты палишь? Могу и арестовать, — процедил он. Сосед почесал всклокоченную башку и ухмыльнулся.

— Да хер ли! Ну тут такое…

— Впустишь?

Только сейчас Гарри почувствовал сырость на лестнице, увидел со стороны, что он в футболке и в тапках на босу ногу стоит с пистолетом в руке перед бухим соседом. Лампочка под потолком замигала, сосед выглянул, обругал хозяев дома и распахнул дверь.

Гарри вошел в провонявший чесноком и куревом узенький холл.

— Что случилось? Рассказывай быстро.

— Да слушай… — сосед покашлял, вытер платком лицо.

— Ну?! — Гарри отодвинул его, прошел по коридору, такому же, как и его собственный, на кухню, потом в туалет с ванной, в спальню и в гостиную. Осмотрелся. С первого взгляда все осталось, как было с их знакомства две недели назад: кресла, столик, камин. Тогда Гарри зашел познакомиться.

Но сейчас, стоя в коридоре, на пороге комнаты, он уловил знакомую дрожь внутри, покалывание на кончиках пальцев. Как будто через него пропустили электричество. Или он сам стал батарейкой. Здесь случилось что-то посерьезней пьяной стрельбы по чертям — Гарри всегда чувствовал такие вещи.

— Ко мне в гостиную мужик через камин ввалился, я в него пальнул…

— Через камин?

Сосед кивнул. Гарри внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо. Освещение было не очень, лампочка начала мигать и в квартире. Но даже в тусклом свете было видно — мужик не врет или врет очень умело.

— Опиши мужика.

Сосед задумался, почесал нос, сунул руки в карманы штанов.

— Ну… он был в мантии… в плаще таком или в платье, хрен знает, в какой-то черной хламиде, высокий такой, вроде тебя.

— В мантии?

Эрл захихикал, морщинистые щеки посерели.

— Да как в кино про рыцарей, монахов, там всяких, бывает… видел?

Гарри покачал головой, гадая, чего вдруг так занервничал Эрл.

— Лицо не рассмотрел?

— Да как рассмотреть? Такой, вроде тебя, молодой мужик, вроде блондин. Он вышел из зеленого пламени, а у меня всегда наготове игрушка моя...

— Разрешение есть на игрушку? — перебил его Гарри.

— Обижаешь!

— Значит, попозже покажешь.

«Какого хера здесь случилось на самом деле?» — спросил себя. Он не сомневался, что что-то случилось на самом деле.

«Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Срочно в отпуск», — громко зазвучали в голове слова психолога. Может и так, может, Гарри чокнулся, но он верил, что сосед не врет.

Шрам дергало, точно как на выезде в больницу, на вокзал Кингс-Кросс и в Челси.

— Показывай, Эрл! — рявкнул он, начиная злиться. Сосед снова поскреб волосатый живот, сунул в рот сигарету. Чиркнула зажигалка, по гостиной поплыл дым. Гарри тут же захотелось попросить у него закурить.

— Вот отсюда он вылез, — Эрл ткнул пальцем в камин. — Сижу я вот тут, — он показал на кресло, — ничего противозаконного не делаю, читаю себе журнал. И тут пламя. И тип этот в плаще шагает в мою гостиную!

— Как так? — Гарри подошел к камину. Пыль лежала на каминной полке, на картинках «Раскрась по цифрам», газетах Дейли ньюс и Дейли мейл.

— А так. Просто пламя зеленое, а потом он. И я в него пальнул.

Гарри присел. С правой стороны камина он нашел в стене след от пули и саму пулю.

— Что конкретно ты делал перед тем, как в камине зажглось пламя?

— Читал я, — пожал плечами Эрл. Гарри кивнул. Бутылок и стаканов на столе, на полу он не заметил, когда вошел.

Гарри выпрямился и еще раз осмотрел камин.

— Когда последний раз ты огонь в нем разводил?

Свой собственный камин он не разжигал ни разу. Снаружи камин Эрла выглядел старым и давно нечищенным, совсем как у Гарри.

— Да не помню когда, может, год назад, когда бойлер сломался.

— Хорошо. Мужчина выпал, ты выстрелил, а потом?

— Выстрелил еще, так просто, чтобы попугать. — Эрл докурил сигарету, затушил ее о крышку помятой пачки и сунул окурок к сигаретам.

— А потом? — повторил Гарри. Эрл подтянул штаны, как мальчуган-переросток, пожал плечами:

— В камин нырнул. Снова в пламя.

— В зеленое?

— Точно.

Гарри взглянул на Эрла поверх очков.

— Вынужден спросить, Эрл, ты не употребляешь?

Эрл так замотал головой, что казалось, еще немного, и сломал бы шейные позвонки.

— Никогда! Намекаешь, что я глюки ловлю?

— Нет. А зачем ты держишь дома оружие? — Гарри понимал, что Эрл несет херню.

И все же.

Он снова присел и тщательно осмотрел камин внутри. Оказалось, за ним следили, выгребали золу, чистили. Затем Гарри обратил внимание на каминную решетку. Только сейчас он понял, что предчувствие его не обмануло.

За резные металлические зубцы зацепился кусочек материи.

— Есть у тебя пинцет и чистый пакет? — спросил Гарри.

— Это тебе еще зачем? Что еще за штучки? — проворчал Эрл, но пинцет принес, сказал — брови им щипает, — и пакет тоже. Гарри осторожно снял клочок, ухватив пинцетом. Дома у него оставались пакеты для улик, а пока и обычного хватит.

Значит, соседу не привиделось. В его камине правда кто-то побывал.

Гарри поднялся, наклонился к каминной полке, понюхал, провел рукой — на ладони кроме пыли осталось немного черного порошка, по виду и запаху похожего на… порох? Гарри вытер руку о домашние штаны, обернулся к соседу. Эрл. Они познакомились всего две недели назад, но Гарри мог поклясться, что видел его раньше. Мир тесен.

— Вдруг пригодится. Я человек пожилой, а одному жить опасно.

История была бредовая, и Гарри никогда бы не поверил, если бы не улика.

— Твое?

Гарри показал обрывок ткани. Эрл приблизился, наклонился, обдавая Гарри запахами перегара и чесночных гренок.

— Да что ты! Не мое, его это, мужика, он наверное зацепился, когда деру дал, — он захихикал, выпрямился, все еще ухмыляясь.

— Ясно. Учти на будущее, стрелять в злоумышленников можно только, когда они угрожают твоей жизни. А то самого задержу на сутки. И кстати, ты промазал.

— Обижаешь! — кустистые брови полезли вверх, глаза стали круглыми. — Я же военный… в прошлом… и не хотел я его убивать, хотел припугнуть, господин старший инспектор. Она на меня какую-то штуку наставил, палочку такую… а хрен ее знает, вот я и отреагировал!

— Предъяви разрешение на оружие!

Сосед поплелся искать бумажку, а Гарри еще раз тщательно осмотрел комнату. На каминной решетке тоже остались крупицы странного порошка, и их надо было забрать. На журнальном столике лежала газета — свежий номер. Гарри оторвал от нее кусок, ребром ладони ссыпал на него порошок и положил к первой находке. Только Гарри перевернул газету целой страницей вверх, как сосед вернулся.

— На, держи… сосед, — проворчал тот.

Гарри мельком взглянул на бумажку и, бросив — смотри у меня, — пошел к выходу. Усталость как рукой сняло.

Еще раз предупредив, что за стрельбу в ночное время можно и загреметь, он вернулся к себе и запер дверь. Тщательно осмотрел свой камин. Пыль, зола, никакой потайной дверцы, самый обычный камин. Из которого невозможно выйти.

Гарри опустился в кресло и закурил.

Мужик в камине. Как ни абсурдно это звучало, Гарри верил каждому слову. Что-то происходило вокруг него. Странное, тревожное и, можно сказать, волшебное. Говорящий питон в школе, рюкзак Дадли, который взорвался у всех на глазах, разметав все дерьмо по Тисовой улице, сожженные волосы… И множество других удивительных и более жестоких вещей. Все они происходили по его вине и даже по желанию. Стоило только очень сильно захотеть. Так что если кто и должен был поверить, так это Гарри.

К тому же его с самого начала смущал шкаф.

***

Когда вечером надрался, утром самое трудное — проснуться. Между сном и бодрствованием есть серая зона, в которой боль владеет тобой полностью, а ты не можешь ее остановить. Дальше уже легче, можно справиться и с головной болью, и с вонью, и память возвращается потихоньку.

Драко полежал, пока дурман полностью не развеялся и дух не вернулся в тело, потом осторожно открыл глаза. Да, он — Драко Малфой, он дома, в своей комнате в поместье. Из окон сочился слабый бледный свет, какой бывает только ранним утром. Драко медленно сел. Голова закружилась, но только в первую секунду.

— Господин Драко, — пропищал домовой эльф откуда-то из-под ног. Драко хотел швырнуть в него газетой, но едва только шевельнулся, голова словно треснула, как гнилая тыква.

— От головы принеси… сам знаешь.... и быстро… — прикрикнуть тоже не получилось, вышел хриплый шепот. Домовик в мгновение исчез и через секунду появился с зельем. Домовики хранили для него запас, Драко сам сварил зелье от похмелья, сверяясь со старой книгой Снейпа. Тот правда был предателем и все такое, но книга оказалась полезная.

— Госпожа Нарцисса…

— Скройся, — процедил Драко. Ему хотелось остаться одному. Он знал, что в мире магглов нет никаких домовиков, бывают слуги, но не у всех, у Поттера нет слуг, он живет один. Сейчас Драко думал, что жить одному — отличная идея. Без эльфов. Чтобы никто не видел, как ему дерьмово и как он облажался. И нажрался. И опять начудил.

Астория так называла его пьяные выходки — «начудил«.

Только он конкретно обосрался вчера.

Воспоминания начинали возвращаться, а вместе с ними — стыд, и страх, и тоска. Похмельная тоска была самой неприятной спутницей похмелья. Из-за нее приходилось пить опять.

Драко поднялся с кровати, расстегнул мятую мантию, швырнул на кровать и потянул через голову рубашку. Она вся пропахла потом и бухлом, от запаха его тут же затошнило. Драко бросил рубашку на пол. Взял мантию, чтобы тоже скинуть с кровати, и обнаружил, что от подола оторвался кусок. Несколько секунд Драко стоял, пытаясь вспомнить, как порвал ее. Стоял голый, как был, в одних гольфах, и смотрел на испорченный подол, слушая шум в голове. Воспоминания вернулись все разом, четкие, яркие, и он даже вздрогнул. И тут же схватился за голову, боль пробила височную кость и прорезала лобные доли.

— Мерлин, — простонал Драко, дотянулся до стакана и выпил залпом зеленое варево. Сначала чуть не вырвало, потом отпустило. Постепенно и боль, и тошнота растаяли. Вчерашний вечер сложился в одну понятную картину, даже мысли вчерашние и планы вернулись, как и не забывались.

Драко взглянул на газету, на которой большими буквами было выведено слово «ЛЕГЕНДА» и подчеркнуто два раза. Он сам его написал и подчеркнул, даже перо сломал, вот как старался.

Драко усмехнулся.

С одной стороны, он мог ошибиться, но с другой — таких совпадений не бывает. Одно к одному: имя, фамилия и шрам. Темные волосы, зеленые глаза. Да все знали, что именно так выглядел малыш-Поттер, когда из-за него Темный Лорд вынужден был убраться в Албанию.

«Там бы и оставался», — подумал Драко, хотя вслух никогда бы не повторил такого, если конечно хотел жить. Он видел, как пытали и убивали и за меньшие проступки: неловкую ухмылку, невнимание, задумчивый взгляд. И просто без причины.

Мысли стоило держать при себе. Думать тоже нужно было тихо. Вести себя по-умному, и все будет хорошо. Так говорил отец. Драко научился слушать его внимательно с тех пор, как окончил школу и вошел в золотой круг приближенных Темного Лорда.

От отвращения и страха снова затошнило, Драко отогнал неприятные мысли подальше, на этот раз без помощи огневиски.

Вошел в ванную, открутил краны на полную. От серого мрамора веяло холодом, а Драко хотел согреться.

Опустившись в воду, он закрыл глаза.

— Мне нужен новый план, — едва слышно сказал себе. Вчерашний план родился по пьяни, провалился, едва не угробив его, и ничего не принес, кроме порванной мантии. Похоже, в Драко стрелял маггл, в камин которого он по ошибке вышел. Промазал, но отстрелил кусок мантии, или Драко просто зацепился подолом за каминную решетку. Скорее всего так. Да.

— Могло быть гораздо, гораздо хуже, — прошептал Драко одними губами. Надо еще раз хорошенько обдумать, каким образом познакомиться с Поттером. Он слишком хорош, да еще и что-то вроде аврора. Как к нему подобраться, Драко не знал.

Размышления о плане потеснили грязные и сладкие воспоминания. Целую неделю Драко подсматривал за Поттером. Вот тот моется. Голый набирает воду, бормочет что-то себе под нос. Не догадывается, что за ним наблюдают. Бедный Поттер. Драко мог бы до него дотронуться, и тот бы гадал потом, кто его щекочет. Драко мог бы погладить его член, очень хотел, но боялся выдать себя.

Поттер мылся кое-как, водил мочалкой от плеч к рукам, потом по груди. Соски темнели сквозь пену, твердые, маленькие. Пена стекала по животу к паху, на черные завитки волос.

Драко опустил руку, погладил себя. У него не получалось думать о Поттере и не дрочить, особенно с похмелья. После попойки хотелось так, что яйца ныли, а за последнюю неделю Драко дрочил так часто, как не дрочил даже в семнадцать лет. Все из-за Поттера, который даже пока не понятно, тот ли Поттер. Да будь он даже не тем, все равно он нравился Драко до дрожи.

Необычные глаза, родинки, очки, широкие плечи. Драко один раз подсматривал, как Поттер трахает какого-то парня. Они ласкали друг друга, целовались перед тем, как начать. И все у них происходило не так, как у него. Медленно, с удовольствием, при свете лампы, чтобы видеть друг друга, смотреть в глаза, пока кончаешь. Драко же удавалось потрахаться только в темноте и с незнакомцами, быстро, без поцелуев, без слов.

Сейчас, как и в ту ночь, Драко уже не мог терпеть. Тогда он прятался в исчезательном шкафу и отдрочил себе прямо под мантией-невидимкой. Минута, и готово.

Сейчас, в собственной ванной, он быстро задвигал рукой, представляя член Поттера в дырке того парня. И в конце, перед самым оргазмом, пошире развел колени и вставил себе три пальца, так глубоко, как смог.

А вообще он наловчился за столько лет. Редкие случки в Темном тупике, как называли местечко свиданий под масками знающие люди, вылазки в мир магглов и случайные любовники в туалете клуба — слишком мало. Слишком опасно.

Он кончил, всадив в себя все четыре пальца до запястья, стукнулся головой о бортик и вскрикнул от боли и от наслаждения.

План, удивительно логичный и опасный, сложился сразу же после того, как последняя волна отхлынула и перед глазами перестали летать белые мухи.

— Главное выбрать момент, — решил Драко, рассматривая свою ступню на мраморной лепнине ванной. Правильный момент, когда знакомство не вызовет у Поттера подозрений, и даже лучше, если тот сам сделает первый шаг. Драко провел рукой по влажным волосам. Сначала надо помыться, а потом действовать. 

**Глава 2. Бар, хулиганы и пицца**

Гарри нихрена не выспался ночью и злился все утро, пока звонил эксперту, договаривался, убеждал и уговаривал. Выходной. Он не знал, что делать в выходной.

Попытался сварить кофе в новой кофемашине, но в конце концов плюнул и решил купить по дороге. Минут десять пытался завести кавасаки. В конце концов сорвал очки и чуть не разбил их о приборную панель.

— Поттер, утро доброе, — сосед выглянул из окна и окликнул его.

Гарри взглянул на него — и вдруг успокоился. Вдохнул, выдохнул, распрямил плечи. Через облака проклюнулось голубоватое небо и слабое еще, но уже весеннее солнце блеснуло в стеклах очков.

«Зато яичница удалась», — подумал Гарри и надел шлем.

Эксперт, его подруга, с которой они две недели назад отмечали аренду новой квартиры, уже ждала его и, едва он вошел, потребовала:

— Доставай!

Гарри ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за тем, как она деловито поправляет на голове шапочку. Непослушные волосы так и норовили вырваться на свободу.

— Что, вот так сразу? Даже не поцелуемся?

— Гарри! Ты же сказал, дело срочное и начальству ни слова. Если прикалываться пришел, то иди лучше к черту.

Гермиона не ругалась принципиально, ее и так все боялись и уважали за ум и прямолинейность. Она рассказывала как-то, что хотела пойти работать бесплатным адвокатом, но в последний момент передумала, потому что не смогла бы защищать преступников, выдала бы все их мерзкие секреты на первом же слушании.

— Ты могла бы работать борцом за права какой-нибудь херни, — предположил он, и Гермиона рассмеялась. Могла бы, вздохнула она потом, но родители очень хотели, чтобы я стала врачом. Потом пожаловалась, что иногда чувствует себя так, словно что-то упускает, а что — понять не может, и от этого ей очень грустно. Гарри кивнул. Он понимал.

— Срочное и секретное, — подтвердил он и выложил на стол клочок материи и порошок, завернутый в газету. — Что скажешь?

— Про газету — Дейли ньюс вчерашний номер, — пробормотала Гермиона. Натянув перчатки, она в две секунды развернула кулек. Сначала поднесла порошок к носу, потом раскрошила его пальцами.

— Похоже на порох, но не порох.

Аккуратно пересыпала порошок в пакет для улик и взяла обрывок ткани. Долго молча рассматривала его в лупу, тоже зачем-то нюхала. Гарри все это время отчаянно зевал и мечтал о сигарете. Вроде он бросил курить, но иногда выкуривал одну-другую, чтобы сосредоточиться.

— А это шелк, плотный, очень, очень дорогой. Очень редкий. Даже не представляю, откуда ты взял все вот это.

Гермиона упаковала и ткань, стащила с пальцев перчатки.

— Не скажу, не спрашивай. Потом. Просто вытяни из них, что сможешь.

Гермиона снова покачала головой. На этот раз брови сошлись на переносице — Гермиона Гарри осуждала.

— Я же просила рассказывать все как есть. Особенно когда звонишь с утра и умоляешь быстро и секретно выяснить все, что можно, про кусок чьей-то одежды и порох. Гарри, я так не играю.

— Пожалуйста, не нуди. Ты уже пообещала. Ну и спасибо тебе большое за клевые тапки. Уютные. И за чашку. «У вас есть право хранить молчание, пока я пью кофе», — Гарри хмыкнул, обнял Гермиону и поспешил свалить, пока она не собралась с мыслями и не приперла его к стенке. Да и Томас звонил раз пять.

Гарри не хотелось пока рассказывать про человека в камине.

Сейчас он и сам не понимал, о чем говорить. Мужик пытался вломиться к соседу через камин, потом в этом камине скрылся. При осмотре камина стенки оказались не повреждены. Не было ни дырки, ни двойного дна. Обычный камин, с виду грязный, внутри аккуратный. Остались следы от пуль, но жертв нет, только порох и клок одежды.

Гарри надел шлем прямо у кабинета, прошагал широкими шагами от лаборатории до дверей отделения уголовной полиции и вышел на улицу, никем не узнанный. Парковка пока пустовала, только его кавасаки блестел красным боком. В лужах на асфальте отражалось бело-голубое небо с проблесками желтого.

Гарри немного постоял, посмотрел на дома, на голые деревья и зеленые газоны вокруг участка. Не такой уж дерьмовый день, если подумать. Затем перезвонил Дину Томасу, своему сержанту.

Сел на мотоцикл и отправился домой.

Велосипед соседа висел на фонарном столбе. Сосед рассказал, что специально вбил штырь в столб, чтобы вешать велосипед. Гарри это показалось отличной идеей.

В детстве он бы хотел получить велосипед и вешал бы его на какой-нибудь столб, потому что весело.

Гарри подумал проверить, как там Эрл… Но передумал. Первым делом надо было разобраться с собственной квартирой.

Он оставил мотоцикл на обычном месте, приковал к забору, который разделял их дорожку и дорожку соседей из другого подъезда, и забрал кофе.

В квартире было одновременно холодно и душно. Стоило научиться топить камин. Гарри приоткрыл окно, кинул куртку в кресло и принялся обыскивать дом. Кухню, обе спальни, гостиную, ванную комнату и туалет.

Он и сам не знал, что ищет. Даже пол в гостиной прощупал. Там кусок паркета был выложен досками другого цвета.

На обыск у него ушло прилично времени, за две недели он ухитрился разбросать вещи где попало, оставить в каждой комнате тарелку, или пустой стаканчик, или сигарету в чашке из-под кофе. А ведь он почти не курил. Гарри вздохнул, выбираясь из шкафа в своей спальне. Шкаф тоже ничего ценного из себя не представлял. Внутри, правда, странно пахло и не было пыли, но на том странности заканчивались.

Ничего. Но ощущение не пропало. Оставалось только засунуть его подальше и занять чем-то остаток дня.

— Ладно, навести что ли порядок, — сказал Гарри в тишине. Сел на кровать, потом лег, закрыл глаза и сам не понял, когда отрубился. А проснулся от острого ощущения, что за ним наблюдают.

По спине прошел холод. Гарри нашел в кровати очки, поднялся. Он закончил осмотр в два часа, а сейчас за окном уже набрякли сумерки, поднималась ночь. Небо еще было светлое, но в комнате уже стемнело.

Гарри снова распахнул шкаф, но внутри никого не оказалось, что и понятно. И даже через несколько секунд, что Гарри вглядывался в его нутро, никто не появился. Гарри снова залез внутрь, ощупал стенки. Пустой старый шкаф. Тогда он вылез, с треском захлопнул дверцы и проговорил громко, отчетливо:

— Значит, надо выпить.

Тревожное чувство не исчезло, и собственная квартира вдруг превратилась в темный мрачный угол, неприветливый и неродной. У Гарри никогда не было родного угла, но сейчас даже дом на Тисовой улице в Литл Вингинге казался более безопасным.

Гарри побродил по дому, нашел куртку, выкурил сигарету у окна в туалете, пока направлял струю в толчок, а потом схватил ключи и остывший кофе и вышел на улицу. 

Бар Восходящего солнца на 115-й улице как раз открылся. Гарри всю дорогу до него казалось, что кто-то за ним идет. Но он так и не засек следившего, хотя во всем, что касалось наружного наблюдения, он считался лучшим.

Наверное, паранойя.

Пришлось смириться с мыслью о профессиональной деформации. Все полицейские рано или поздно заболевают хронической подозрительностью и начинают подозревать собственную тень. Наверное, от работы, тестов, проверок, подчиненных и начальников он уже вконец спятил.

Шрам закололо, Гарри потер его свободной от сигареты рукой, выкинул окурок в урну и вошел в бар. 

Тяжелый оранжевый свет еще ложился квадратами на столики у широких окон, а у стойки уже царил полумрак. Гарри заказал себе виски, выпил, взял еще.

Солнечные квадраты сползали со столов. За окнами темнело. Народу прибавилось.

Гарри обхватил стакан пальцами. Взгляд скользил, ни на ком не останавливаясь, пока не зацепился за молодого человека в кожаной куртке. Куртка была вытертая, старая, такой кожаный пиджак из восьмидесятых, но парень был симпатичный, блондин, и она ему шла. Милый, растерянный, одет просто, но сидел, говорил и смотрел он так, что можно было подумать, что отец у него лорд из палаты лордов.

Он все пытался привлечь внимание бармена, тот, конечно, его игнорировал.

Вошли новые посетители. Направились в стойке.

— Не заказываешь… не занимай место, — услышал Гарри. Новые посетители обступили парня в кожанке и пытались его выжать с насиженного места. Парень разозлился, Гарри сразу увидел. Только что может один сделать против троих, если, конечно, он не полицейский инспектор. Старший инспектор. Гарри поднялся и шагнул к ним. Наверное, уже не в первый бар зарулили, набрались конкретно. Молодые, хорошо, если им есть двадцать один.

— Выборочная проверка, — проговорил он тихо и показал удостоверение, когда они разом обернулись. — Слушай, я уверен, что у тебя что-то есть в карманах… покажешь? По моему вы наркоманы… прав я? Нет? Торгуете? Несовершеннолетние наркоманы… ну как, будем обыскивать, или оставите человека в покое?

Ребята попятились. Один достал водительское удостоверение.

— Мы в порядке, сэр! Так просто зашли, думали, знакомый… обознались… уже уходим, — заговорили на три голоса. Гарри им улыбнулся, один ответил слабой ухмылочкой.

В следующую минуту все трое вымелись на улицу.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал парень.

Гарри опустился на стул рядом и спросил:

— Что пить будешь?

Тот улыбнулся уже смелее и ответил:

— То же, что и ты.

Выговор у него оказался очень правильный, голос приятный, и улыбка сразу отозвалась в сердце теплом и в паху тяжестью. Гарри не собирался с ним флиртовать. Он вообще не был специалистом по флирту, куда там. Его мастерство заканчивалось на фразе — выпьем, и ко мне или к тебе? Еще он мог ухмыльнуться и спросить — сверху или снизу?

Но Гарри вдруг стало хорошо и весело, бармен принес виски подозрительно быстро, наверное, видел удостоверение. Гарри подвинул парню стакан, попросил бармена принести свой.

— Ты не из Лондона?

Парень чуть нахмурился, тени упали на его лицо, Гарри мог бы поклясться, что он испугался вопроса. Схватил стакан, выпил все, что в нем было, и кивнул.

— Нет… То есть…Да, но из другой части.

— Ист энд? В наших пабах надо увереннее. Еще выпьем?

Парень кивнул.

Пожалуй, ему было под тридцать, как и самому Гарри. Вспомнились слова Эрла «Твоего возраста, блондин».

Гарри покачал головой. Вот же ерунда. В чистом виде феномен Баадера-Майхофа: он думал про камин соседа, вот и заметил совпадение.

Блондин все время откидывал назад чудесные блестящие волосы и ухмылялся, как будто слегка нервничал, при этом его глаза оставались темными, загадочными, дерзкими. Можно было представить, что человек решился на безумство, и обратной дороги для него уже нет. Гарри заводило сочетание страха и отчаянности, ему вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы случилось чудо, и он бы тоже понравился незнакомцу. В конце концов, он ведь спас его и угостил выпивкой. Ему захотелось узнать, чего парень боится, на что решился, почему у него такой загадочный вид. Одежда не то чтобы старая, просто, как Гермиона называет это, винтаж.

— Ист-Энд?

— Возможно.

— Хокстон? Ладно. Извини, что привязался с вопросами. Профессиональная деформация.

Парень фыркнул.

— Ничего, старший инспектор. Можете еще что-нибудь спросить.

Ничего себе. Он как-то успел прочитать надписи в удостоверении. Внимательный.

— Тогда еще вопрос — как тебя зовут.

— Драко.

Гарри поднял брови.

— Ты что, иностранец? Имя необычное.

Драко взглянул на него исподлобья.

— Мое имя между прочим означает Дракон. А тебя зовут…

— Просто Гарри. Как всех. Мое имя ничего не означает.

— А фамилия? — уточнил Драко.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Ничего выдающегося. Поттер. В Лондоне еще тысяч пять Поттеров.

Вместо того, чтобы улыбнуться, новый знакомый нахмурился.

— Ничего… Ничего подобного. Может быть, для кого-то твое имя очень даже много значит, почем тебе знать. Закажи мне еще выпить, и мы сможем обсудить профессиональную деформацию. Тем более ты меня очень выручил, Гарри Поттер, благодарю. Правда, денег у меня нет….

— Ничего страшного, — Гарри рассмеялся. — А зачем ты тогда махал бармену? Чем собирался платить? Ладно. Я шучу… Заплачу за тебя.

Надежда на близкое знакомство вернулась, особенно тогда, когда парень осушил еще один стакан виски и резко двинулся ближе, просунув колено между его коленями.

***

Ночь была теплая, совсем уже весенняя, в легкой куртке Драко не замерз, наоборот, горел внутри и снаружи. И дело было не только в потеплении и в пяти стаканах виски на голодный желудок. Драко занимался планом и совсем забыл поесть.

Голова кружилась, свет фонарей расплывался перед глазами сверкающими длинными хвостами. Легкий ветерок обдувал ноги в куцых маггловский джинсах, Драко чувствовал себя и голым, и слишком одетым одновременно.

— Пригласи меня в гости, — предложил он, когда они еще сидели в баре. После пятого стакана слова сами слетели с языка.

Поттер кивнул, поправил очки. Стаканом раньше Драко придвинулся к нему, и Поттер точно обрадовался такому поступку, перестал поправлять очки, хмуриться и хмыкать, купил еще выпить. И даже коснулся его пальцев, как будто невзначай. Добрый знак. Захотелось спросить — а твои родители живы? А как они умерли? А откуда шрам? Но с другой стороны, не хотелось вообще ни о чем спрашивать, хотелось пойти к Поттеру и делать все, что Драко подглядел из шкафа.

Видит Мерлин, Драко хотел потом проклясть того парня, с которым Поттер спал, но случай не представился. 

Поттер расплатился, они вышли на улицу. Мимо проходили магглы, пьяные и веселые, громко разговаривали, смеялись, спорили. Маггловский Лондон, ужасный маггловский Лондон, сейчас казался приветливым и близким. Поттер достал сигарету из пачки и закурил. Драко, завороженный, наблюдал, как белый дым струится между его губами.

— Дай мне, — попросил Драко. Поттер протянул ему свою сигарету, и Драко взял, глядя ему в глаза.

Стало очень тихо, только в голове отдавались удары сердца. Драко вдохнул дым, как делал Поттер, зажмурился и закашлялся. Горло резануло, а голова закружилась еще сильнее.

— Не надо.

Поттер покачал головой и отобрал у него сигарету.

— Что, раньше не курил?

— Нет, — признался Драко.

Окурок полетел в урну, они двинулись по улице в сторону поттеровской квартиры. Драко оглядывался и поражался, что раньше ходил в одно место недалеко отсюда, но совершенно ничего не замечал. Как светятся витрины, отражаются разноцветными пятнами на влажном тротуаре. Как медленные машины перевозят магглов, а те обнимаются, болтают и ничего не боятся. Радость, мерцающий ночной свет заразили его. Все плохое осталось далеко, план удался на все сто, сейчас они шли к Поттеру, тому самому или нет, не важно. Драко взглянул на него, и когда Поттер поймал его взгляд, улыбнулся и взял за руку. Пальцы оказались горячими, Поттер сжал его ледяную руку и сунул себе в карман.

— Кто же так легко одевается? — укорил с усмешкой.

— Арестуйте меня за это, старший инспектор, — ответил Драко.

— Может, и арестую, — отозвался тот.

Чудом казалось уже то, как просто они разговаривали. Теплые волны поднимались внутри, к сердцу и в голову, хуже алкоголя и гораздо опаснее.

У подъезда Поттер прошел вперед открыть дверь, а Драко уставился на крутую штуку, черного небольшого коня, только не живого. Что-то вроде тестрала с красными полосами спереди. Потом, рассмотрев его поближе, Драко решил, что на нем катаются, как на поезде или на автомобилях, которые тут везде стоят. Потому что у этого тестрала имелись колеса.

— Твой? — спросил Драко и тут же со смехом забрался в седло.

— Мой, да. Ты разбираешься?

В чем тут разбираться — Драко не понял, но покачал головой.

— Нет, но мне нравится.

— Мне тоже. Это кавасаки ниндзя, в красном цвете. Люблю красный, — Поттер отпер дверь и теперь ждал на пороге. Драко нехотя сполз с кавасаки, решил, что может как-нибудь попросит покатать. Наверняка, кавасаки быстрая штука, но не такая быстрая, как любая из метел.

Драко приземлился на плитки дорожки и пошатнулся, но устоял на ногах. А когда поднимался по лестнице, Поттер протянул ему руку. Горячую, сильную, сухую ладонь. Еще мгновение, и Драко с Поттером оказались в темноте.

Дверь отрезала их от улицы, от шума, от магглов, от нелепых смешных машин. Драко не раздумывал, он ведь знал, что Поттер любит целоваться, а Драко мечтал поцеловать его. Он обнял Поттера за шею, прижался губами к его губам, толкнулся языком в его рот.

В голове стало совсем пусто, Драко хотелось сосать и кусать его губы, лизать язык, Мерлин, ему хотелось всего и быстро. Или медленно. Он не помнил, целовался ли когда-нибудь так и целовался ли вообще, да и что толку вспоминать?

Поттер остановил его, сжал лицо в ладонях.

— Не торопись… — прошептал в губы, пока Драко пытался прийти в себя и сообразить, почему не надо торопиться. Поттер… Гарри, кажется, снял очки и положил их в карман. А Драко подумал, что да, слегка глупо не уметь целоваться в двадцать девять лет, но Поттера это вряд ли колышет. Учиться никогда не поздно.

Поттер коснулся его губ, раз, другой, провел языком, чуть раздвигая их, скользнул внутрь. Поцелуй походил на медленное сладкое проникновение, каждое движение приносило наслаждение и боль, и мучило, и ласкало.

Драко прижался бедрами к его бедрам, обнял крепче.

— Погоди…

Поцелуй прервался, горячее дыхание все еще обжигало щеку, но в следующую секунду Поттер отступил, разорвал объятие.

— Не здесь. У меня сосед наверху. Пошли ко мне, — Драко успел познакомиться с соседом и с его оружием тоже, потому безропотно пошел за Поттером в темноту.

— Опять лампочка перегорела, — бормотал тот, чем-то звенел, что-то уронил. Драко ждал, пытался унять сердце, успокоиться, подумать про неприятного маггла-соседа, лишь бы не кончить сразу, как Поттер коснется его члена. Только не с ним.

Всю свою жизнь Драко только и получал, что быстрый трах в темноте, без ласк и поцелуев. Потому что целоваться и ласкаться было слишком страшно. А если облава? Если поймают? Пожиратели смерти, верные слуги Лорда не могут быть такими… не такими.

Мысли про Лорда помогли, сердце утихомирилось. Драко прислушался, не собирается ли сосед открыть дверь и проверить, что происходит на лестнице. Еще не хватало, чтобы тот вспомнил его.

Но тут Поттер наконец открыл дверь, и они оказались в прихожей. Свет из кухонного окна освещал вешалку, обувь на полу, Поттера, чьи волосы торчали дыбом.

— Ну вот… здесь можно…

Драко не видел его лица, окно было позади, а свет они так и не включили. Поттер снова прижал его к себе, снова начал целовать губы, а потом щеки, подбородок и шею. Когда он коснулся кожи под ухом, Драко стиснул пальцами его волосы и застонал.

Такого с ним еще никто никогда не делал.

Поттер сунул руки ему под рубашку, накрыл ладонями соски. Под горячей кожей они сразу затвердели, и никакой Темный Лорд теперь не смог бы спустить Драко на землю.

Он пытался прижаться теснее, руки шарили по волосам и спине Поттера, а тот снова кусал и посасывал его губы и язык, ладони скользили вниз по животу к ремню джинсов.

Раз, и пряжка звякнула, молния расстегнулась, штаны соскользнули с бедер.

«Хорошо, что я помылся перед вылазкой», — мелькнуло в голове, но потом Поттер опустился на колени и взял в рот его член.

Драко вскрикнул и кончил.

Через несколько секунд, когда голова перестала кружиться, он смутился, потянулся поднять и снова натянуть штаны.

— Не надо, — остановил его Поттер. Взял за руку и прижал его ладонь к своему паху. Под плотной тканью Драко почувствовал жар и твердость. Внутри снова поднялась горячая волна и разлилась в груди, ударила в голову, сердце заколотилось в висках.

Поттер сжал его пальцы своими, ткань под ними была влажной.

— Пойдем, помоешь его, — прошептал он. Голос осип, Драко качнулся вперед и коснулся губами виска.

— Пойдем.

Он знал, где находится ванная комната. Они включили свет, разделись и вымыли друг друга. Драко впервые мог рассматривать чье-то тело, касаться его, намыливать, гладить и позволять ласкать себя. Он заметил шрам в виде молнии под влажной челкой, но не коснулся его, потому что слышал — Поттер этого не любит. Своему бывшему — или будущему бывшему — любовнику тот запрещал прикасаться к шраму.

Именно таким шрам изображали на агитационных листовках, на плакатах. Везде, где лицо Поттера — уродливое и ненастоящее — напечатали, чтобы пугать детей.

Они даже не представляли, насколько Поттер красив. Похожим получился только шрам.

Драко не хотел закрывать глаза, даже когда тот мыл его между ягодиц, а на самом деле ласкал пальцами дырку так, что хотелось схватить его за руку и заставить трахать сильнее. Драко старался насмотреться.

Пьяная дымка понемногу рассеивалась, оставалось острое мучительное наслаждение, как будто только что он не кончил Поттеру в рот.

Они упали на кровать, ее протяжный стон рассмешил обоих. Отсмеявшись, Поттер завалил его на себя и спросил шепотом:

— Где мои очки?

Драко прошептал:

— В ванной? В кармане куртки?

Поттер хмыкнул, погладил его по загривку, повел ниже, но Драко не дал ему закончить. Вывернулся из-под руки и скользнул вниз.

«Ты удивишься», — подумал, прижимаясь губами к его левому соску. Потрогал кончиком языка, совсем как делал тот тупой маггл. Драко хорошо рассмотрел. Полизал, потом слегка укусил. Поттер застонал, положил руку на его затылок. Хотелось потереться о бедро, отключить голову, но Драко продолжал лизать и покусывать его соски, пока Поттер не остановил:

— Хватит, а то я сейчас кончу….

Драко убрал челку с лица тыльной стороной ладони и скользнул еще ниже. Тронул губами твердый, как камень, член Поттера, а потом сделал то, о чем часто мечтал, пока его ебали в темном тупике. Поцеловал его ступню, одну, другую, и взял в рот большой палец. Пальцы на ногах у Поттера были очень красивыми и ухоженными, ясное дело. Иначе никто не стал бы так его ласкать. Поттер ахнул:

— Господи, блядь, перестань, я точно кончу…

Драко поднял голову. В мозгах клубился раскаленный пар, но лицо Поттера виделось до оторопи ярким и четким.

— Ложись, — приказал тот.

Драко еще раз поцеловал каждый его палец, лег на спину и потянул Поттера к себе. Тот еще достал какую-то штуковину и надел себе на член, впрочем, она Драко не мешала.

Он широко развел колени, откинулся на подушку и смотрел, как Поттер входит, как двигается, как меняется его лицо, сходятся у переносицы брови, капли пота выступают на лбу, приоткрывается рот. Как удивительные зеленые глаза темнеют. Смотрел, не отрываясь.

— Ох блядь, — Поттер с силой вошел и упал на него. — Закрой глаза.

Драко закрыл. Зажмурился, потому что Поттер задвигался быстро, глубоко, сильно. Драко только сжал себя между их животами и снова кончил под сдавленные стоны Поттера.

Кажется, они оба шумели. Кровать скрипела, колотила в стену спинка, их тела соприкасались, Поттер стонал, а Драко едва не заорал «Мерлин!», когда кончил в третий раз, насухую.

Поттер прижался губами к его шее, дернулся в последний раз и затих. Драко лежал под ним, не открывая глаз, и слушал, как тот дышит. Они вспотели, склеились, слиплись, Драко крепко обнял его и сжал коленями бедра.

— Не вытаскивай пока, — попросил он. Собственное сердце колотилось в груди, и Драко почти слышал, что точно так же бьется сердце Поттера.

— Не буду, — пробормотал тот ему в ухо.

Сколько они так пролежали, Драко не считал.

— Гарри… — позвал он, когда бедра стало покалывать. — Вытаскивай уже...

— Извини, — Поттер лег рядом, бросил ему пачку салфеток, а свою смешную штуку на член стащил и завязал.

— Ты случайно мои мысли не читаешь? — спросил он с улыбкой. Поднялся, вышел в ванную, крикнул оттуда, стараясь перекричать шум воды: — Откуда ты знаешь, что мне нравится? Обычно о таком и просить неловко.

«Потому что я подглядывал за тобой», — подумал Драко, а вслух произнес:

— Так бывает…

— Что?!

— Ничего! — крикнул он в ответ.

Поттер стукнул ему в стену, а затем сам появился в спальне.

— Так бывает, — повторил Драко, когда тот улегся рядом. — Когда люди просто… подходят друг другу.

Поттер кивнул.

— Наверное. Татушка стремная, — хмыкнул он, указав взглядом на метку. Драко испугался, что тот станет расспрашивать, и Поттер тут же спросил:

— Что она означает?

— Символ мудрости, — первое что пришло в голову. Поттер не стал больше интересоваться меткой, и слава Мерлину! Не хотелось, чтобы он ее касался. Вместо этого Поттер спросил: — Хочешь есть? У меня что-то было…

Драко накрыл метку ладонью, собрался ответить «нет», но зачем-то сказал «да».

Он почти протрезвел, голова начала болеть, и голод вернулся. Да так, что засосало под ложечкой.

— Что у тебя есть, старший инспектор?

Поттер задумался, потер глаза, снова ушел и вернулся уже в очках.

— Оказывается, ничего. В холодильнике банка соуса и оторванное ухо. Улика…. Случайно вышло, — он отмахнулся от собственных слов, огляделся. Потом нашел, что искал, — вытащил из вороха одежды в кресле штаны. — Давай закажем пиццу?

Малфой машинально кивнул, едва не ляпнул: «Чего?»

Он понятия не имел, что такое пицца.

**Глава 3. Профессиональная деформация**

Гарри заказал салями и четыре сыра, поставил чайник. Потом решил, что чай — это бредовая идея. Виски — вот что они будут пить.

Гарри вернулся в спальню с бутылкой блек джека, но Драко там не обнаружил. Тот нашелся в гостиной, рассматривал что-то на заваленном бумагами столе. Гарри нахмурился.

— Драко!

Тот обернулся и улыбнулся:

— У тебя интересная жизнь. Столько дел. Ты когда-нибудь убираешь на столе?

Гарри покрутил бутылку в руках.

— Я недавно переехал, еще не разобрал вещи, но на столе на самом деле порядок. Главное, мне там все понятно.

Он подошел к Драко и положил руку ему на шею сзади. Тот вздрогнул, зажмурился на секунду.

— Я живу один и мой бардак никого не раздражает. У меня ответственная работа, мне не до уборки.

На столе и правда лежали папки со старыми документами, экзаменационные анкеты и задачи, распечатки актов. Среди всего этого валялись фотографии на удостоверение. Должность старшего инспектора он получил недавно. Пришлось фотографироваться, хотя он и не любил. Гарри поглядел на стол, обнаружил стаканчики из-под кофе, ручки, стикеры и даже засохший огрызок.

Гарри погладил шею Драко у кромки волос, тот повел плечами.

— Родители наверное ужасно гордятся тобой? — спросил тихо.

Гарри посмотрел на жалюзи, на красные всполохи огней между полосками.

— Наверное...

— Наверное?

Гарри вместо ответа поцеловал его в щеку.

Главное, что сам он гордился собой.

— Откуда у тебя шрам? — Драко повернулся к нему, и Гарри впервые по-настоящему увидел его лицо. Взял за подбородок, чтобы рассмотреть получше.

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов… — ухмыльнулся, погладил большим пальцем нижнюю губу. Про шрам говорить не хотелось. — Подозрительно…

— Профессиональная деформация? — пробормотал Драко, его губы чуть дрогнули, брови поднялись.

— Да, — ответил Гарри и поцеловал его.

Он хотел трахнуть Драко в гостиной, на пыльных бумагах, но тот отпросился в туалет и в ванную. Гарри дождался его в спальне, Драко вернулся со своими вещами, которые они так поспешно сбрасывали два часа назад.

— Ты еще не уходишь? Я пиццу заказал…

— Конечно не ухожу, — Драко сложил вещи в кресло и лег. — Ну где она, твоя пицца?

— Едет, — ответил Гарри. Драко изогнул губы, как будто собирался что-то сказать, но промолчал. И все же Гарри, которому по работе приходилось читать лица людей, разглядел в его глазах недоумение. «Ты не в курсе, что такое пицца? Или откуда она едет? Или что?» — подумал он, но вслух ничего не спросил. Решил, что лучше понаблюдать. Драко ему нравился, как давно уже никто не нравился, вот так, с первой встречи. Страшно было спугнуть его, как других. Хотя, кроме шуток, целовался и трахался он так, словно никогда раньше нормально не целовался и не трахался.

И у него не было при себе денег. Бумажника. И Гарри не нащупал телефона, когда лапал Драко в прихожей…

В дверь позвонили, и Гарри улыбнулся.

— Пицца!

Натянул штаны и пошел открывать.

Обычно Гарри не любил, когда случайные любовники оставались на ночь. Но сегодня ему захотелось, чтобы Драко не уходил. Он уснул с этой мыслью, выключился после того, как они доели пиццу и потрахались еще. Ему нравилось спать обнявшись, и Драко обнял его, положил голову на плечо, как будто делал это много раз. «Не забыть взять его номер», — промелькнуло между сном и явью. И Гарри отрубился.

Проснулся он весь мокрый от пота. Солнце шпарило в лицо, прямо в глаза, слепило, как продолжение кошмара. Гарри резко сел, отбросив одеяло, душившее его. Рванул к окну и дернул за веревку жалюзи. Солнце пропало.

Теперь таблетки.

Раньше у него часто случались приступы.

Кошмары, боль, от которой его рвало. Еще до кадетского корпуса Вернон сводил его к врачу, и тот выписал таблетки. Они помогали избавиться от снов. О таблетках Гарри никому не говорил, как и о приступах.

Проклиная себя, что так и не повесил нормальные шторы в спальню, он опустился на кровать, нашарил блистер и проглотил сразу две таблетки. Горечь заполнила рот. Но налить воды сил не осталось. Он просто лег и ждал, пока боль пройдет.

Гарри быстро отпускало. Когда он смог соображать, то понял — Драко ни в постели, ни в комнате нет.

«Драко в ванной», — решил он, но когда нашарил очки и окончательно проснулся, понял, что в квартире один. Вода не шумела, и было слишком тихо. Никогда в его квартире не было так тихо, как сейчас. Даже после расставания с последним любовником.

Гарри встал, обошел комнаты, заглянул в туалет. Никого. Драко исчез.

— Даже номер не оставил, — сказал Гарри телевизору на стене. Единственное, что вчера он спросил у Драко — его фамилия. Больше в шутку, в тему разговора о профессиональной деформации. Фамилия у него была странная — Малфой. Гарри решил, что он все-таки иностранец.

— Странно это все, — Гарри выключил телевизор и пошел готовить кофе. Надеялся все-таки овладеть кофемашиной.

Еще один выходной.

Кофемашина послушно налила ему черного кофе в чашку.

Мобильный ответил голосом Дина Томаса:

— Да, шеф!

— Томас, я еду в офис, — сообщил Гарри. Понюхал и глотнул эспрессо.

Выставил в ряд шесть капсул с кофе. Шесть смертей. Четыре — в гостиной жертвы, одна — на вокзале, одна — в больнице. Никаких отпечатков, причина смерти — мультиорганная недостаточность. У совершенно здоровых людей. Они просто умерли. Ни улик, ни подозреваемых, ничего. Следы пыток при экспертизе трупов, но никаких догадок, чем наносились повреждения. Только небольшой ожог на левой стороне грудины.

У здоровых людей. Ладно, почти. Троим из них едва исполнилось тридцать, не успели еще обзавестись болячками. У него самого никогда даже простуды не было. Но остальные трое были людьми среднего возраста, одной даже глубоко за шестьдесят. Она тоже ничем не болела. Вообще.

Шесть смертей. Шесть странных жертв. Один способ убийства. Четыре гостиных, платформа вокзала, коридор больницы. В коридоре Гарри нашел ухо. Ухо, не принадлежавшее жертве, отрезанное идеально ровно. Края среза обожжены. Ухо нашлось, а голова от него — нет. ДНК искали по базе, ни одного совпадения.

Гарри забрал его из архива, когда дела передали ему и Томасу, и отнес Гермионе. Ей он доверял больше неизвестных экспертов.

Он отодвинул в сторону красную капсулу. Началось все с тела на вокзале Кингс-Кросс. Отодвинул еще одну. Вызов на убийство в Челси. Потом на другом участке снова труп мужчины в его собственной гостиной. И следом еще два на других участках.

Капсулы-гостиные Гарри согнал в одну кучу.

Последнее убийство — больница. Она отдельно. Она чем-то отличалась кроме уха. Он пока не мог понять, чем. Но ухо имело к отличию прямое отношение.

Гарри удалось убедить начальство, что все дела можно объединить в одно большое чрезвычайное дело и отдать ему.

Он смахнул все капсулы в ящик стола, допил кофе и пошел одеваться.

Дела делами, но еще он хотел пробить по базе Драко Малфоя. Узнать его номер, адрес, если он правда из Лондона, или гостиницу, если приехал издалека.

Гарри вышел из дома, завел кавасаки. Ветер ударил в лицо, мотоцикл сорвался с места, разбрызгивая колесами воду и талый снег. Солнце блестело в лужах, сверкало в окнах домов.

До участка Гарри добрался минут за двадцать. Прошел в свой кабинет, снимая по дороге шлем и перчатки.

Томас подскочил, как только увидел его.

— Шеф, Мы вчера хотели убраться на вашем столе, — он указал взглядом на пустые стаканчики из-под кофе, которые валялись среди бумаг.

Гарри влетел в кабинет и упал в кресло.

— Попробуйте только. У меня порядок. Мне все понятно.

Он бросил шлем на стол и подвинул Томасу свободный стул.

— Проверь по базе, — он написал на клочке бумаги «Драко Малфой, около тридцати»

и подвинул Томасу. Тот хмыкнул.

— Смешное имя. И фамилия. У нас есть подозреваемый?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Не знаю. Проверь.

Он не собирался рассказывать сержанту, что хочет пробить случайного любовника, чтобы найти его номерок.

— Это первое. Второе — еще раз подними показания всех. ВСЕХ! свидетелей по делам о Странных убийствах. Всех. Даже два-три слова. Выдели странное, удивительное, нелогичное. Даже самое бредовое — отмечай.

Томас кивнул и поднялся.

— Шеф.

Гарри откинулся на спинку кресла и взглянул за окно. Капли воды сверкали на крышах машин, на асфальте парковки. По голубому небу ползли легкие золотистые облака.

Весна начинается, и ничего, что еще февраль.

Драко Малфой. Удивительный парень. Одежда старая, но держится и говорит, как мажор. Нет телефона, денег и даже кошелька. Ключей от дома. Исчез неизвестно куда. Дверь наверное захлопнул.

Дверь.

Гарри распахнул дверь в кабинет и поманил Томаса.

— Еще проверь, как убийца или убийцы проникали в дом. Следы взлома. Было ли обнаружено на месте преступление что-то лишнее, или наоборот чего-то не хватало.

Он на миг замолчал и продолжил.

— Возможно, что-то связанное с каминами.

Томас кивнул и сел за свой стол, полез копаться в компьютере.

Через несколько минут он снова заглянул к Гарри.

— Драко Малфой в базах не значится, — сказал он, — в Лондоне и вообще в Англии не жил и не живет. Может, в Шотландии или Ирландии… Но надо делать запрос. В Англии такой не учился, не женился, не состоял в группах, подразделениях, не привлекался, не имеет страховки, права не получал, карточки не имеет, телефонных номеров на свое имя не регистрировал.

Гарри бросил ручку на стол.

— Он что, из космоса прилетел?

Томас пожал плечами.

— Иностранный шпион?

Гарри невесело ухмыльнулся.

— Спасибо, Томас.

Драко на самом деле мог не знать, что такое пицца.

Гарри снял очки и потер глаза.

Все просто, Драко — пусть так — Драко выдумал себе имя и фамилию. Сбежал он из дурки или приплыл на бочке из Албании, не узнать.

А еще Драко неплохо ориентировался в его квартире.

Да нет, чушь какая-то. Дома Гарри не хранил ничего важного. На столе валялись старые бумаги, которые он просто не успел перебрать. Задайся кто-то целью выяснить, ведется ли работа по Странным убийствам, стал бы действовать иначе. Да, они не вели обычных разговоров — ты сверху или снизу, в жопу трахаемся или без этого.

Драко словно знал.

Гарри покачал головой. Знал что? Скорее всего, догадался. Потому что в квартире жучков не было, после стычки с соседом он обыскал каждую комнату, едва ли доски от пола не отодрал. Все было чисто.

— Шеф… — от мыслей Гарри отвлек Томас. — Я кое-что нашел…

Гарри вышел купить кофе после пяти и едва успел снова сесть за стол, как в кабинет вошла Гермиона. Она прижимала к груди объемную мужскую сумку, в которой обычно носила бумаги. Закрыла дверь, отрезав его от шума в общей комнате.

— Гарри, я закончила работать с образцами. Скажи…. Только не ври! Вот удивляюсь, как ты можешь быть таким честным и одновременно таким лгуном!

— Тише, спокойно. Ты сама себя перебиваешь. Что сказать? — Гарри повернулся спиной к окну, лицом к Гермионе. Ей одной можно было вламываться к нему и требовать ответа. Все-таки они дружили десять лет, с дополнительных курсов по криминальной психологии. Он спал у нее на плече, а потом списывал. Но не потому, что раздолбай, а потому что уже работал младшим констеблем, учился в Бремшеле и готовился к поступлению в спецподразделение по уголовному сыску.

— Эти твои образцы… они... — продолжила Гермиона. — Они… необычные.

— В смысле? — Гарри уставился на нее. Наверное, он ждал чего-то подобного, но все равно не подготовился.

— Материал, из которого сделан образец, невозможно никак идентифицировать. Возможно, там есть горючая составляющая, есть части животных, но их ДНК не существует в наших базах. Также в составе есть растения, которых тоже не существует в природе! Прочие компоненты вообще не поддаются анализу! И ткань…. таких у нас не делают нигде в мире! А теперь говори, где ты взял образцы? Ограбил секретную лабораторию Ми6? Слетал на Марс?

Гарри почесал лоб, шрам заныл сильнее обычного.

— Сосед попросил проверить, — соврал он, уверенный, что Гермиона ему не поверит. Она убрала волосы за уши и выудила из сумки пакет с образцами.

— Забирай. И не надо сочинять про соседа.

Порох вместе с тканью Гермиона положила Гарри на стол. Серо-зеленый порох поблескивал в свете ламп тусклым светом.

— Ладно, я с тобой еще поговорю, — заявила Гермиона решительным тоном, но потом потрепала его по волосам и улыбнулась.

— Если не умрешь с голоду. Ты сегодня обедал?

— Забыл, — ответил Гарри честно, и из объемной Гермионой сумки показался термос и ланчбокс.

— Специально приготовила, знала, что ты опять будешь вечером заедать стресс пиццей.

Именно так Гарри и собирался поступить, но теперь планы на вечер были под вопросом.

— Спасибо, — от нежности и благодарности стало тепло на сердце.

— Да не за что, — Гермиона застегнула сумку. — Наверное, увидимся завтра, если у тебя чего-нибудь не случится.

И вышла, оставив дверь открытой.

Гарри съел все, что приготовила Гермиона. Только увидев перед собой лотки и термос, он ощутил одуряющий запах бульона и биточков и понял, что хочет есть.

После еды его отозвали на допрос санитара больницы. Санитар уверял, что заметил в коридоре рыжего человека. Тот выругался и растаял в воздухе, а ухо осталось. Томас нашел его показания в протоколе опроса свидетелей на месте преступления. Там даже ручкой подписали — пьяный.

Но Гарри попросил срочно вызвать его в Скотленд-Ярд.

И слушая санитара, понял — тот не врет. Либо видел глюки, либо хозяин уха правда растворился в воздухе.

Гарри вышел из допросной и вернулся в кабинет, когда за окном уже синела ночь, горели фонари, а на специальной стоянке остался только кавасаки.

Гарри спрятал образцы в карман куртки и застегнул молнию. Теперь клочок ткани и порох значили гораздо больше, чем вчера.

К чудесам он привык, с ним они происходили постоянно. Один раз он сжег лицо убийце, который забил насмерть свою мать. Сжег, но не понимал, как это вышло. Таких случаев Гарри мог вспомнить около сотни. А еще сны, голоса в голове, о которых он психологу не рассказывал. Иначе профнепригодность и путь в полицию закрыт.

Но он никогда ничего не мог доказать. А теперь появились вещественные доказательства того, что чудеса реальны.

Он вспомнил, как еще маленьким встречал на улице чудных людей, они здоровались с ним, благодарили за что-то, кланялись. Когда он рассказал о них тетке, она побледнела и позвала Вернона. Тот еще двое суток потом шипел, орал, угрожал, что выбьет из него «все его чудачества».

Когда Гарри стукнуло десять, он часто видел во сне, что делает ужасные вещи, чувствовал чье-то присутствие в своей голове. Иногда она так болела, что он терял сознание.

С возрастом стало легче. Он научился не замечать странностей и пользоваться ими, когда было выгодно.

Но сейчас мужик в камине, волшебный порох, Драко, которого нет в базах. Убийства без мотива и орудия. Гарри знал точно — все на свете можно объяснить. Другое дело, понравится ли ему объяснение.

Он вернулся домой поздним вечером, На лестнице в подъезд курил сосед.

— Поттер. Что там по моему делу, а? Нашли парня, который в камин пролез?

Гарри остановился и уставился на него снизу вверх.

— Херня по твоему делу, Эрл. Твой камин цел, пролезть в него нельзя.

— Так я и знал, что херня! Вы только болтаете… полиция полиция Скотленд-Ярд! Говорю — он вышел из камина!

Гарри шагнул на первую ступеньку, стиснув перила.

— Эрл, не ори.

Эрл поднял руки ладонями вперед.

— Да я шучу, Поттер. Шучу. Делай свою работу, сосед! Но не сомневайся, все было на самом деле.

Гарри ничего не ответил, достал ключи и закрыл за собой дверь. В квартире было слишком тихо. Он кинул шлем в кресло, спрятал образцы в ящик стола.

Хорошо было бы выпить с кем-нибудь.

Гарри прилег на кровать и написал Гермионе. Позвал ее выпить, но та отказалась. «Уже почти полночь. Мне рано вставать. Тебе тоже», — написала она в ответ.

Гарри швырнул телефон на покрывало и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Она пахла волосами Драко, горьковатый запах впитался в ткань вместе с потом, разбудил воспоминания. Гарри закрыл глаза и расстегнул джинсы. Лаская себя, он представлял, как вчера целовал Драко в прихожей, как отсасывал ему.

Гарри спустил штаны и скинул их на пол, снова задвигал рукой и кончил с тихим стоном. А после долго лежал, не двигаясь.

Вчера, перед тем как заснуть, Драко положил голову ему на плечо, и Гарри уснул и впервые за долгое время спал как убитый. Потому что был не один.

Он вспомнил своего бывшего, забавного парня, который, как и все прочие в его жизни, не хотел ничем себя обременять, не хотел ничего серьезнее ебли. Вместе они пожили пару недель, после чего расстались. Он вспоминал свое единственное по-настоящему серьезное увлечение, с которым встречался три года. И даже думал, что это любовь, но ошибся. Для него любовью могло быть только то, что длилось всю жизнь. Он воспринимал все слишком серьезно, наверное, немного давил. Проверял телефон, звонил, может, допрашивал иногда. Гарри пытался все делать правильно, но, как обычно, из этого ничего не вышло.

Психолог говорил ему, что это отсутствие положительной родительской модели мешает наладить отношения. Только где взять ее, психолог не объяснил. Он говорил: вы чрезмерно беспокоитесь о партнере и вместе с тем не доверяете ему. Такое поведение разрушительно.

Гарри не нужно было признаваться, что ставил программы слежения на телефон своего увлечения, читал всю его почту через полицейскую программу.

Он все понял, он был неправ.

Гарри хотел не так уж много. Хотел встретить человека, который знает, что такое правильная родительская модель. Человека, которого любили родители, у которого были подарки на день рождения, елки на рождество, которому не ломали нос за то, что он взял чужой плеер, которому не приходилось драться, чтобы доказать, что он не так слаб, как кажется. За которого заступался отец, которого целовала и обнимала мать. Который бы привел в порядок его жизнь. И чтобы с ним можно было поболтать и посмеяться. Таких ведь много! Но Гарри они не встречались.

А ведь ему было, что предложить: зарплату в пятьдесят одну тысячу фунтов в год, арендованную квартиру, себя со всем своим прошлым и возможным блестящим будущим. Но наверное, у него просто другая судьба, и нужно оставаться несчастным самому, чтобы бороться за безопасность и счастье незнакомых людей.

Он задремал, положив измазанную в сперме руку на голый живот. Проснулся на рассвете уставший и по-прежнему одинокий. Помылся и отправился на работу по пустым темным улицам.

Что если, говорил себе Гарри, Драко Малфой мне просто приснился?

Приехал он раньше всех, выпил кофе и выкурил сигарету.

Они с Томасом допросили очевидцев, родственников жертв.

Когда стемнело, Гарри уже было собрался домой, немного поспать. Но в кабинет вошел супер-интендант — все звали его ПростоСупер — и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Поттер, слушай внимательно и не ори.

Гарри поправил очки и стукнул пальцами по столу. Когда ПростоСупер так начинал разговор, значит, или Гарри снова накосячил, или случилось что-то по-настоящему плохое.

— Слушаю, Дэйв.

— От шефа Тайлера звонили. Пришел приказ срочно приостановить всякую работу по Странным убийствам. Скорее всего, дела отправятся в отдел висяков. Или в архив.

***

Боль была нестерпимой, ты готов был сделать все, чтобы она прошла. Драко зажал рот рукой, чтобы не вскрикнуть, когда ткань коснулась кожи. Схватил вещи и прижимая их к груди, ввалился в шкаф. Уже внутри он услышал, что Поттер кричит.

«Прости», — пронеслось в голове.

В гостиной Северуса Драко наспех запихал маггловские вещи в свой тайник — кресло, которое на самом деле было ящиком. Натянул рубашку, мантию. Рукава путались, пуговицы выскакивали из пальцев. Боль от руки разливалась по груди и по лопатке.

— Мерлин! — застонал он, надевая туфли.

«Однажды она меня прикончит», — подумал он. Метка чернела на руке, пробирала до костей. Трясущейся рукой Драко взял палочку, другую поднял, как будто она весила двести фунтов и была из свинца. Взял щепотку пороха с камина и прошептал:

— Малфой Мэнор. 

Отец ждал в гостиной. Осунувшийся и постаревший, кажется, на триста лет, он стоял у картины. На ней его прапрадед летел на драконе.

Драко знал, что отцу также больно, как ему самому. И мама знает, но ничего поделать не может. Сидит в кресле и ждет.

Не успел Драко сойти с последней ступеньки мраморной лестницы, как из голубой столовой появилась мать.

— Прими, умоляю тебя, не будь упрямцем!

— Все хорошо, Нарцисса. Иди спать.

Мама несла в руках стакан воды, видно было, как руки у нее дрожат.

Заметив его, она остановилась и вскрикнула:

— Драко, сынок!

— Мам, — Драко с трудом изобразил усмешку. — Что в стакане, мам? Дай я выпью.

— Боль станет меньше, — объяснила она, когда Драко забрал стакан и опрокинул залпом содержимое. На вкус было даже ничего.

— Драко, ты готов? — спросил отец, поворачиваясь.

Драко кивнул и отдал стакан матери.

— Тогда отправимся скорее. Нельзя заставлять Лорда ждать.

Они подошли к камину и встали плечом к плечу.

— От тебя разит, — пробормотал отец. Драко ничего не ответить. Если бы отец знал, где пил сын, алкоголь беспокоил бы его меньше.

Драко не успел убрать воспоминания. Оставалось только хорошенько скрыть их от Лорда.

А ведь Драко нашел Поттера. Никто не мог, а у него получилось. Вот только отдавать его Драко не собирался.

Отец положил руку ему на плечо, чуть сжал пальцы и тут же убрал. Первый вошел в камин и бросив порох, произнес:

— Хогвартс!

В кабинете директора стояла тишина, только шуршали мантии и чуть постукивали по ковру ножки стульев. Драко следом за отцом занял свое место за столом. По стенам висели портреты директоров. Директора молчали. Темный Лорд стоял у окна. Драко старался не смотреть на него, но взгляд как зачарованный то и дело соскальзывал на его лысый скользкий затылок и обтянутую черной мантией спину.

Змея лежала прямо на столе, Драко казалось, что она наблюдает за ним. Спина взмокла, язык пересох и губы слиплись, как будто Драко не пил вечность, но предложи ему кто воды, он не смог бы сделать и глотка.

— Люциус, что у нас с финансированием? — мягкий голос продирал до костей, холод поднимался из живота, скручивал внутренности.

Драко уставился на портрет Дамблдора, который Темный Лорд повесил в центре, как трофей.

Как голову убитого на охоте оленя.

Драко чувствовал, как напрягся отец. Он заговорил о деньгах, о том, что война обойдется дорого. Лорд прервал его взмахом руки.

Отец замолчал. Драко видел, как побледнело его лицо.

— Тебе надо хорошо подумать, Люциус, и найти деньги. Вы с Драко впустую тратите мое время, — потом повернулся к столу и погладил Нагайну. — Мы давно не проверяли камины, да? — обратился он к змее.

Драко сглотнул. Его затошнило.

— Нотт, что по твоему заданию?

Нотт поднялся. Драко испугал восторг на его лице. Лет в одиннадцать Драко отдыхал у него в загородном поместье. Тогда Нотт рассказывал, что обязательно добьется расположения Лорда, как его отец.

— Нашел отличную кандидатуру, мой Лорд, — заговорил Нотт, очевидно гордый собой. — Шеф супер-интендант Скотленд-Ярда, Артур Тайлер. Жена умерла, дети уехали из страны. Живет один. Занимает необходимый нам пост. Осуществить задуманное будет нетрудно.

— Прекрасно. Зелье готово?

Нотт кивнул.

— Конечно, мой Лорд. Все готово.

Лорд провел белыми, костлявыми пальцами по змеиной спине.

— Действуй.

Драко опустил взгляд на ее морду. Нагайна словно знала, о чем он думает, уставилась ему прямо в глаза.

«Не лезь в мой мозг», — Драко затолкал все лишние мысли поглубже. Только не сейчас.

— Драко…

Драко поднялся, умоляя ноги не подвести его. Осторожно оперся о край стола, чтобы не упасть. Теперь Лорд смотрел на него, палочка в руке поднялась.

— Тебе следует больше времени уделять службе нам. Иначе мы можем решить, что ты бесполезен.

Драко не мог смотреть в белое лицо Лорда. Ему казалось, что посмотри он, и тот узнает все его секреты. Драко прокашлялся.

— Да, мой Лорд. Я приму непосредственное участие в проекте. Мы с Теодором обсудим детали его путешествия.

Лорд хмыкнул. Потом взмахнул палочкой. Драко упал на стул. Несколько секунд он не дышал. Перед его глазами стояли картины пыток. Лица людей, уничтоженных в этом кабинете.

— Убирайтесь, — приказал Лорд.

Все начали вставать со своих мест, торопясь скорее покинуть кабинет директора. Драко поднялся следом за Ноттом и, когда задвигал свой стул, бросил взгляд на портрет Дамблдора. Тот поправил очки и подмигнул. Драко моргнул. Портрет снова не шевелился.

В дверном проеме Драко нагнал Нотта.

— Теодор, мы должны обсудить с тобой детали.

Нотт кивнул.

— Безусловно, Драко. Благодарю. Чудесно вышло, что у господина шефа полиции Лондона взрослые дети и нет жены. Жены вообще мешают, правда, Драко, — Нотт засмеялся, и Драко изобразил улыбку в ответ. — Словом, мне нужен камин в его доме.

— Будет открыт сегодня, — они вышли из кабинета и пошли по лестнице в освещенную свечами комнату. — Ты станешь большим маггловским начальником, так, Теодор? Сколько в твоем подчинении? Сто человек? Двести?

Нотт изобразил скромную улыбку.

— Ну что ты. Парочка суперинтендантов. Мелкими сошками занимаются они.

— Детективами-магглами?

— Да. Инспекторами и прочей мелюзгой. Для нас главное — остановить дела об убийствах магглов и начать продвигать свои решения. Моя замена — только первый шаг, Драко. Что будет, когда мы доберемся до королевы! — его глаза вспыхнули, на скулах вспыхнули красные пятна. Драко кивнул.

— За нами будущее, не так ли?

Они распрощались с Ноттом у каминов, и каждый отправился в свою сторону. 

В гостиной Малфой Менор их дожидалась Нарцисса. Она кинулась навстречу, бледная, испуганная. Обняла сразу обоих. Отец погладил ее по спине и прижал палец к губам, указал на кресло.

— Слава Лорду, дорогая. Его планы грандиозны! — провозгласил он. — Благодаря Лорду мы очистим наш мир от скверны!

Бросил взгляд на Драко.

Тот собирался вернуться к Снейпу и убрать лишние воспоминания, а потом открыть гребаному Нотту камин и лечь спать.

Но понял, что отец хочет что-то ему сказать.

— Какая чудесная погода сегодня, дорогая! Не хочешь пройтись?

Мама заметила, подняла брови, отец покачал головой.

— Нет, дорогой. Возьми лучше Драко.

Драко с отцом вышли на улицу, оставив Нарциссу в холле. Солнце только поднималось, ночные тени прятались в садовом лабиринте. Розовый утренний свет заливал парк, пахло весенней влагой. Головная боль понемногу отпускала, навалилась усталость, вытесняя даже страх за Гарри Поттера.

— Прокатимся, — скорее приказал, чем предложил Люциус. Драко заметил белого павлина у сверкающего мраморного фонтана. Павлин раскрыл хвост, вскинулся.

— Драко!

— Да, отец, — он посмотрел на Люциуса, и в утреннем свете тот показался таким старым и жалким.

Они одновременно произнесли:

— Акцио.

Две метлы нагнали их у круглой центральной беседки.

Драко любил летать. Когда-то они летали с отцом, перебрасывались квофлом. Он и теперь иногда брал метлу, особенно когда выпивал лишнего. Но последнее время полеты с отцом служили не для развлечения. Только поднявшись в воздух, они могли поговорить без лишних ушей и глаз.

Отец сел на метлу, Драко за ним. Стоило оторваться от земли, и влажный весенний ветер забрался под полы мантии, растрепал волосы.

— Драко, последнее время ты ведешь себя странно, — Драко развернулся. Отец подлетел к нему вплотную, схватил рукой за древко метлы.

— О чем ты? — Драко не знал, что ответить. По мнению отца он вел себя странно последние пятнадцать лет. Наверное, пора было уже смириться.

— Я отдал тебе мантию-невидимку не для того, чтобы ты использовал ее для разврата, Драко! Ты понимаешь, что сделает со мной Лорд, если узнает, что она у меня?

— Узнает, что ты украл ее из сокровищницы Дамблдора? — Драко уставился ему в глаза и ухмыльнулся. Лишь бы отец не заметил, как сильно он устал и как ненавистен ему этот тупой разговор.

— Не украл. Она мой военный трофей. В конце концов, за нее мне пришлось…

— Убить своего друга?

Отец побледнел, морщины стали глубже, тени под глазами темнее.

— Я только обезоружил его. Не тебе меня судить, мальчишка.

— Мне скоро тридцать, — напомнил Драко. — Могу судить или не судить. Дело наше труба, как не посмотри, правда, пап? Не сложилось с величием и властью? Мы просто стареем и трясемся от страха.

Он дернул метлу, и отец отпустил его древко.

— Драко, слушай внимательно, — процедил он. — Я знаю, какой развратной жизнью ты живешь. Ты пьешь и… Знаю не только я. Нотт сегодня тонко намекнул, что и он в курсе.

— Сказал, что жены мешают? Просто глупая шутка, отец, — хотя Драко понимал, что Нотт не просто пошутил.

— Драко, ты не такой идиот, каким хочешь казаться, — отец резким движением откинул прядь волос со лба. Он все еще был красив, умел держать лицо. И смотрел свысока.

— Я еще больший идиот, чем ты думаешь, папа. Никак не пойму, на что ты все намекаешь? Снова хочешь сосватать мне девушку из хорошей семьи? Я предлагал Гринграсс, но она не нравится Лорду. Какая жалость! — он развернулся и начал снижаться.

— Драко, мы не должны привлекать внимание Лорда! — отец нагнал его и снова полетел рядом. — Должны слушаться. А пока ты женишься и уедешь из страны.

— Это твой план? — Драко сам удивился, что кричит. — Коварный план хитроумного Люциуса Малфоя? Не смеши меня! Никогда твой Лорд не выпустит меня из страны. Тебя тоже. Мы тут заперты до тех пор, пока кто-то из нас не провинится. Ты же знаешь, что очередь дойдет до каждого! И тогда он убьет тебя, и мать, и меня. А сначала будет пытать. Так что не важно, женюсь я или нет. Мне уже почти тридцать, я заведую каминами, вот предел моего величия — закрывать магглам путь в наш мир и открывать их убийцам! Передо мной раз в неделю змея живьем жрет моих бывших коллег и однокурсников! Мы в ловушке! И это вы — ты и твои так называемые друзья — сделали! Хотели вернуть Волдеморта, чтобы править! Ну так правь!

Драко резко развернулся, разогнал метлу и полетел вниз. Ветер свистел в ушах, сердце колотилось как бешеное, лицо горело.

Он чуть не врезался в землю, спрыгнул с метлы, швырнул ее и зашагал к дому. Эльф открыл ему дверь, и Драко отпихнул его в сторону.

— Молчи! — процедил он, когда мама встала ему навстречу из кресла. Поднялся бегом по мраморной лестнице и запечатал дверь спальни коллопортусом. Ему надо было срочно вернуться к Снейпу.

Чаша омута памяти поблескивала масляно-черной поверхностью, десятки бутылочек сияли серебристыми нитями с полок.

Драко осторожно вытаскивал воспоминания о вчерашней ночи и опускал в пустую бутылочку. Надо бы их уничтожить, но он не мог.

Вылил содержимое последней в омут. Лицо Гарри вспыхнуло и начало истончаться, таять.

Драко провожал его взглядом, прощаясь. Ему так хотелось хоть что-то оставить себе.

Через полчаса он закончил, скрыл полки с воспоминаниями заклинанием и поднялся в холл. Теперь оставалось только бросить порох в камин и не промахнуться спальней. От усталости Драко едва ли мог говорить.

— Ты должен практиковать оклюменцию с утра до ночи, — остановил вкрадчивый голос. Драко вздрогнул и обернулся. Крестный вернулся на портрет и сейчас смотрел на него сверху вниз, скрестив руки на груди.

— Закрой рот, Драко. И лучше подумай, что ты будешь делать дальше.

**Глава 4. Три встречи**

Увидев его, детективы отводили глаза. Он знал, что они боятся, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Зашел в кабинет и шарахнул дверью что есть силы. Сука.

Он схватил клавиатуру и треснул ей по столу. Смахнул папку с бумагами, и листы разлетелись по полу. Гарри упал в кресло.

Оглядел кабинет.

— Шеф, — в дверь всунулся Томас. Бесстрашный парень. — Что случилось?

— У нас забрали дела о Странных убийствах, — ровным голосом сообщил Гарри. — Принеси сюда папки. Входи и закрой дверь.

Томас сбегал к своему столу, принес материалы по шести убийствам, закрыл дверь и даже запер ее на замок, чего делать было нельзя.

Они устроились за столом, принялись фотографировать и просматривать каждый листок. А было их не меньше сотни-двух.

Дебил! Почему он не заметил раньше? Гарри стукнул себя по лбу кулаком, едва не разлил кофе, который держал в руке.

— Шеф, вы чего? — Томас забрал у него стаканчик. Все равно кофе остыл, не жаль.

— Вот послушай. В четырех из шести дел порохообразный порошок являлся одним из вещдоков. По нему не было нормальной экспертизы. И я не настоял, чтобы провели повторно. Работа по делам велась кое-как, для галочки, мы только начали перепроверять показания.

Гарри схватил телефон и набрал Гермиону. Им нужно было обсудить важный вопрос, относилось это обсуждение к розыскным мероприятиям или нет. Гарри плевать хотел на мнение Талера.

ПростоСупер повел себя как трус.

— Прости, Томас… Выйди, пожалуйста, — пробормотал Гарри. Томас кивнул и вышел, оставив его один на один с мобилой.

Гермиона долго не брала трубку.

— Кто сегодня твой Бэстбадди? — спросил Гарри, когда она наконец-то взяла.

— Девушка моего возраста из Ирландии. У нее аутизм… Не говори, что тебя это интересовало.

— Лучше бы ты сказала, что привела мальчика, и я вам помешал.

— Ну уж нет, мы уже решили, что ты мой самый любимый мальчик! — громко фыркнула она в трубку. — Ладно, что у тебя случилось?

Гарри подробно рассказал ей о делах, которые придется сдать в архив. Гермиона в мгновение разозлилась, сначала отчитала его: «Снова лезешь куда не надо. Кто теперь будет за тебя заступаться!?» — потом обругала шефа. «Он просто пытается выслужиться, сделать вид, что висяков у него не было и не будет». Досталось и суперу: «Не ожидала от него такой трусости».

— Мне кажется, серия задела кого-то еще выше, Гарри. Они прикрыли расследование, чтобы замести следы. Опасно в это лезть! — и тут же, — Правосудие не должно зависеть от политики! Я поднимаю образцы и проведу повторный осмотр… ты только будь осторожен, пожалуйста.

На этом они простились. Сбросив звонок, Гарри кинул трубку на стол и откинулся на спинке стула. За окном пустая парковка погрузилась в полумрак. Желтоватый свет фонарей делал талый снег похожим на фруктовый лед.

Гарри взглянул на часы напротив стола.

Он и не заметил, как перевалило за девять.

Они попрощались с Томасом, разошлись каждый в свою сторону. Гарри направился к кавасаки, который преданно дожидался его целый день. Влажное сиденье мотоцикла поблескивало в свете фонаря. Гарри вытер капли и сел. Он хотел, чтобы хотя бы на двадцать минут голова опустела. Мысли о порохе не давали ему покоя.

Порох на каминной полке. Порох, который на самом деле не совсем порох.

Что все это значит?

«Я супермен, сбежал со своей планеты, и теперь мои враги прилетели из космоса и мочат всех подряд, потому что не могут меня найти», — подумал Гарри, заводя мотор. Да, отличная версия. 

Гарри ухмыльнулся и рванул с места. 

Стоило свернуть на Оверклифф, и он сразу заметил и узнал Драко. Не лицо, только высокую тонкую фигуру у своего крыльца. Драко ждал его.

Гарри въехал на узкую подъездную дорожку, и тот шагнул навстречу.

— Привет, Гарри Поттер!

Гарри снял шлем. Он ничего не мог поделать с теплом и нежностью, с тем, что сердце заколотилось в груди и в голове наконец-то стало пусто. Он смотрел на Драко и мог только улыбаться в ответ, когда тот убрал челку за ухо и улыбнулся ему.

Однако кое о чем не стоило забывать. Драко — возможно вымышленное имя, вместе с фамилией. Кто он такой? Вот вопрос.

— Привет, Драко. Или не Драко?

Гарри задал вопрос и испугался. Сейчас Драко начнет врать, выкручиваться, или сбежит, или, да черт его знает, что может быть.

Драко уставился на него, удивленный и возмущенный.

Кажется, и удивление, и возмущение были искренними.

— В смысле? Меня зовут Драко. Если имя тебе кажется смешным или не знаю, о чем ты там думаешь, то это все чушь полная.

Гарри подхватил шлем под мышку и подошел совсем близко, чтобы хорошенько рассмотреть его лицо. Драко злился. На бледных щеках розовел румянец. Глаза мерцали.

— Я не смог пробить тебя ни по одной базе. Кажется, никакого Драко Малфоя вообще на свете нет, — Гарри поправил очки и ухмыльнулся. — Как так получилось?

— Не надо было меня… пробивать, — Драко запнулся, затем снова заговорил. — По базе. Я не вру, просто … у меня необычная семья, вот и все. Нас нет и не будет в ваших базах! Я уйду, если подозреваешь меня в чем-то, боишься или… не знаю. Мне от тебя ничего не надо!

Гарри вздохнул, оглядел его с ног до головы. Все та же старая кожаная куртка, футболка, штаны. Побитые жизнью ботинки. Драко не походил на шпиона, на психопата тоже. Но его неприглядная одежда все еще спорила с лицом, с аккуратной стрижкой, маникюром на ногтях. Он за собой ухаживал, в руки не брал ничего тяжелее шариковой ручки, но при этом не мог купить одежду?

И все-таки Гарри ему поверил. Подошел еще ближе, положил руку на плечо и подтолкнул к двери.

— Хорошо. А мне от тебя надо.

На пятачке света у лестницы на второй этаж они молчали, пока Гарри искал ключи и открывал дверь. Драко вошел первым, и только он скрылся в квартире, соседская дверь распахнулась.

— Эй, Поттер, здорово! Ну как там мое дело? Ты вообще работаешь или водишь шлюх? — донеслось до него хриплое карканье, за голосом показался сосед, в обычных заляпанных штанах, растянутой рубахе. По лестнице поплыл запах спиртного.

— Привет, Эрл, — отозвался Гарри. — Опять распиваешь?

— Не твое дело, инспектор!

— Тогда до скорого. Смотри, как бы не вызвал тебя за стрельбу.

— Значит, нихрена ты не узнал.

— Узнаю я — узнаешь ты. Пока иди проспись.

Сосед навалился на перила и приложил руку к голове. Гарри махнул в ответ и захлопнул за собой дверь, оставляя Эрла и вонь в подъезде.

— Гарри, я не замышляю ничего плохого, — заговорил Драко, стоило им остаться одним в узком холле. Он развернулся к Гарри, обдавая горьковатым запахом туалетной воды. — Просто там, откуда я, нельзя встречаться с такими, как ты. Понимаешь?

— Понимаю, — Гарри не понимал. Драко мог быть из общины или из секты. Это не объясняло, откуда он так хорошо знал Гарри и его квартиру, но лишние знания можно было списать на мистическое совпадение.

«Потом, пожалуйста, потом. Не хочу сейчас думать», — взмолился он, расчесывая пальцами волосы Драко. Пока тот подыскивал слова, чтобы продолжить, подался к нему и уткнулся носом ему в шею. Волосы пахли горьковато-сладко, одуряюще, как, наверное, пахли зелья ведьм в средние века. «Может, он колдун? Взял и приворожил меня», — пронеслось в голове.

Драко сглотнул, царапнул ногтями по его затылку, прижимая ближе. Гарри поцеловал его в висок, в ухо, целовал и не мог остановиться, как будто разом опьянел. Он притормозил только у ванной, когда Драко уже сдирал с него мотоциклетную куртку.

— Стой! Перед тем как мы начнем… — он выхватил из кармана телефон. Уж в скорости реакций ему не было равных! Ни на учениях, ни в футболе. Он мог бы, между прочим, играть за сборную. — Дай мне свой номер.

Драко оставил куртку в покое. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел на телефон.

— Лучше ты дай мне свой, — ответил наконец.

— Записывай, — Гарри уже сам выпутался из куртки, швырнул ее на стул в коридоре, а Драко все не спешил доставать телефон.

— Лучше на бумажке напиши. Так надежнее, — попросил Драко и порозовел.

Гарри вздохнул. Неужели правда, что у Драко нет мобилы? Или он не носит ее с собой?

Пришлось идти в гостиную, искать чистый листок, писать свой номер. Заодно Гарри разделся и предстал перед Драко абсолютно голым и с листком в руках.

— Держи. И только попробуй потерять, — приказал он, сложил листок, положил в карман куртки Драко и сам застегнул на кнопку. Тот улыбался, глядел на пальцы Гарри. Румянец пылал еще ярче, порозовели и лоб, и даже нос. Гарри взял его за руку и положил на свой член.

— Не потеряю, — Драко вскинул на него взгляд, а потом вдруг опустился на колени. Гарри даже не успел возразить — мы же еще не мылись и все дела. Но так ему нравилось гораздо больше.

Он вцепился в плечи Драко, и когда тот взял в рот целиком, двинул бедрами, раз, другой. Потом быстрее, не давая Драко отстраниться. Тот не пытался. Пока он сосал, Гарри смотрел на него. Какое красивое лицо. Гарри погладил его по затылку, стиснул в пальцах пряди.

— Сейчас кончу…

Драко продолжал сосать, лаская языком, губами, горлом, и Гарри кончил ему в рот, не переставая смотреть.

— У тебя прямо талант! — сказал он позже, в ванной, поглаживая мыльной рукой между его ягодиц. Драко подался на его пальцы, тяжело задышал.

— Ну спасибо… Теперь я знаю, чем мне надо зарабатывать на жизнь, — отозвался с усмешкой.

— И у тебя очень красивое лицо, когда ты сосешь, — продолжал Гарри, толкнул пальцы глубже и сразу вытащил, повел между ног, погладил твердые яички. Кончиками ногтей провел до головки. Драко застонал.

— Пойдем, пожалуйста, в кровать...

Гарри не хотел с ним спорить, он вылез сам, вытер Драко полотенцем. В ванной было холодно, Гарри накинул ему на плечи свой халат. Соски Драко сжались и торчали, и Гарри поцеловал их. Драко стиснул его голову, заставил выпрямиться и прижался всем телом к его телу, губами к губам. Словно они трахали друг друга в рот языками.

Потом Драко швырнул халат на пол, развернулся спиной и нагнулся, упираясь ладонями в бортик.

— Давай!

Гарри щелкал с канала на канал, вникать в содержание ему было лень. От пиццы осталось два куска, и они остыли и подсохли. Драко лежал рядом, его колено касалось колена Гарри, он согнул одну ногу, другую спустил с кровати, голову положил ему на плечо.

— Не сваливай сегодня ночью… — пробормотал Гарри, прижался ухом к его макушке и закрыл глаза. Экран телевизора погас, и они оказались в темноте. Только из окна между жалюзи тонкими струями лился свет фонаря. Звякнул телефон. Гарри взглянул на экран — Гермиона: «Спишь? Есть разговор».

Гарри набрал: «Занят. Не спрашивай». Тут же в ответ прилетело: «Трахаешься?»

Гарри ответил: «Возможно» — и выключил телефон.

Драко хмыкнул.

— Что это ты делаешь?

— Ничего. Подруге ответил, — Гарри обнял Драко покрепче, притянул к себе. Тот ловко стянул у него с носа очки.

— Ну, чего молчишь? Не сваливай. Пожалуйста.

Драко перегнулся через него, положил очки на тумбочку.

— Постараюсь. — пробормотал на ухо.

— Постарайся.

Гарри хотел бы не спать, караулить Драко всю ночь, но уснул. Да еще так глубоко. Ему снова снилась вспышка зеленого света, летающий мотоцикл, прямо как в детстве. Он проснулся, потому что плакал. Но когда провел ладонью по лицу, оно оказалось сухим. Он повернулся к соседней подушке. Очки не понадобились, чтобы понять, Драко в постели нет. Снова. 

Даже не забросив шлем в кабинет, Гарри отправился к Гермионе.

— Это тот же самый порошок! — она не дала ему и рта раскрыть, бросила перед ним на стол все четыре образца. Где твой? Куда ты его дел?

— В сейф запер… Ты точно уверена?

Гермиона уставилась ему прямо в глаза, ее губы вытянулись в тонкую линию.

— Я когда-нибудь говорила что-то, в чем не уверена, не уточняя, что я не уверена?

Гарри прошел к заваленному папками стулу, сгрузил их на пол и сел.

— Нет. Не говорила.

— Только ведь тут дело не в вещдоках, верно?

Гермиона отошла от стола, села рядом с Гарри на краешек кушетки.

Гарри покачал головой.

— Верно. Поэтому все делаем тихо.

— Ты не собираешься оставить эти дела? — больше для порядка уточнила Гермиона. Гарри покачал головой.

— Не боишься потерять работу?

Он снова покачал головой.

— Если что, пойду играть в футбол.

Гермиона улыбнулась.

— Ты старый для футбола.

— Да вот еще! Какая дискриминация!

Они рассмеялись, а потом разом нахмурились.

— Осторожнее, пожалуйста.

Гарри погладил ее по плечу.

— Все будет хорошо.

Гермиона хмыкнула, а потом взглянула на него так хитро. Даже веснушки у нее на носу стали ярче.

— У тебя что, роман или опять потрахушки?

— А у тебя роман с девушкой из Ирландии? Или опять потрахушки? — отозвался Гарри. Ему не хотелось даже ей рассказывать про Драко. Гермиона начнет выспрашивать, скажет, что Драко подозрительный тип, и вообще у него нет денег. И может, он хочет жить за счет Гарри. А потом исчезнет. Однажды она рассказала ему про гостинг.

Гермиона ущипнула его за запястье.

— Ты же знаешь, я гетеросексуальная женщина. Ей просто нужен друг, вот и все. Хватит переводить стрелки. Ты всегда так делаешь, когда что-то скрываешь. Серьезно! Ты вчера не стал со мной разговаривать! А так бывает, только когда ты трахаешься.

— У вас проблемы с дедукцией, Грейнджер, — рассмеялся он. Если бы это были потрахушки, он бы рассказал. Несмотря на статьи про гостинг, ссылки на которые она кидала ему в мессенджер. Только почему-то рассказывать про Драко Гарри побоялся.

— Ну не знаю. У тебя проблемы с конспирацией, Поттер! Просто ты… ну… выглядишь окрыленным. Влюбленным. У тебя забирают дела, а ты не бесишься, как в тот раз, с взорванным автомобилем, не орешь. Смеешься! И когда я сказала про роман, у тебя глаза как-то так загорелись…

— Это твои влажные фантазии, Грейнджер, — ответил Гарри, стараясь не смотреть ей в глаза и не улыбаться. Но не мог. Она была права. Он поднялся, поцеловал ее в макушку.

— Все хорошо.

— Знаешь что! Иди к черту! — она отмахнулась от него, но уходя, он поймал ее улыбку в зеркале у двери. 

— Шеф, мы куда? — спросил Томас, заводя мотор служебного форда.

— В гости, — ответил Гарри. — Наведаемся к жертвам и кое-что поищем.

— Кое-что — это что? — уточнил Томас. Гарри рассказал ему про необычный порошок, который обнаружили на каминах в гостиных жертв. Про расследование Гермионы он забыл упомянуть.

За день они побывали по четырем адресам.

Только время потеряли.

Гарри осмотрел камины всех четырех и ничего нового не обнаружил.

Рядом с одной из жертв обнаружили мертвого пса. Пес умер сразу. Вот и все. Больше ничего нового. Про собаку в деле информации не было.

— Собака лаяла, потом замолчала, — сообщила соседка.

— Вы слышали, как ваш сосед открывал дверь. К нему стучали или звонили? Он ждал гостей? — спросил Гарри. Томас подвинул диктофон поближе.

Соседка поправила волосы.

— Я плохо сплю. Слышу все, что он делает. Если бы кто-то пришел, дверь открылась, я бы знала. 

— Подслушивает, — сказал Томас, когда они сели в машину.

Гарри улыбнулся ему.

— С языка снял.

Затем уже серьезно добавил:

— Если дверь не открывали, то как убийца попал в квартиру?

Завтра они решили поехать на вокзал.

Томас предложил отвезти его, но Гарри отказался. 

Драко сидел на ступеньках крыльца, спрятав голову в воротник, когда он подъехал к дому.

— Почему не позвонил? Написал ведь тебе номер, — начал он, едва снял шлем.

Драко молча поднялся.

— Почему свалил? — продолжал Гарри.

— Вчера не мог остаться, прости, — пробормотал Драко, подул на руки и сунул их в карманы. — Впусти меня скорее, холодно!

— Так надо было позвонить, и не было бы холодно! — Гарри понял, что кричит, и сбавил тон. — Сегодня останешься?

Прошел мимо, открыл дверь, потом впустил Драко в квартиру. Тот выдохнул с облегчением, потер ладони.

— Какой отвратительный февраль!

— Обычный, — бросил Гарри. Драко повернулся к нему и обнял.

— Не злись. Я не мог остаться. Очень хотел, но не вышло.

Гарри несколько секунд смотрел ему в лицо. Хотелось послать его нахрен, выебать, снова послать. Гарри вздохнул и коснулся его мягких теплых губ. Внутри словно оттаяло.

— Ты колючий, — пробормотал Драко, забираясь холодными руками ему за пояс брюк. Ледяными пальцами огладил головку.

— Не побрился с утра, — голос сел, вышел придушенный шепот. Гарри потянулся снова поцеловать Драко, прихватил зубами его губу, провел языком. Драко запрокинул голову, приоткрыл рот, впуская его.

Гарри засыпал той ночью и сквозь сон боялся, что завтра Драко снова не будет рядом. Ему снилось, что перед ним на коленях стоит человек в странной одежде, что он причиняет ему боль. Боль была повсюду. У него раскалывалась голова, он кричал и кричал.

Пока не проснулся.

Сел в кровати, потный, дрожащий. Горячие руки обняли его сзади.

— Ты чего кричишь?

Гарри обернулся.

На этот раз Драко остался с ним. Он притянул его к себе, завалил обратно, прижался к нему под сбившимся одеялом.

— Кошмар приснился, — улыбка вышла бледная, голова все еще ныла.

— Бывает. Мне тоже иногда снятся кошмары, — Драко вытер ладонью пот с его лба, не улыбнулся. Словно вспомнил свои сны.

— Наверное, я просто отвык спать не один, — на этот раз Гарри сумел взять себя в руки. Боль потихоньку таяла, уступая место возбуждению.

— Мне через полчаса на работу… — пробормотал он, когда Драко сел на него сверху.

— Успеем, — ответил тот и достал из ящика презерватив и смазку. Гарри нечем было крыть.

***

Солнечные лучи через странные резаные шторы ложились Гарри на лицо, глаза в их свете казались искристо-зелеными, прозрачными, как речная вода. Драко не удержался, поцеловал его черные ресницы.

— Так… Мне все-таки надо на работу.

Но Гарри не торопился вставать, он жмурился, пока Драко целовал его брови. Его горячая сухая ладонь скользила по спине до поясницы, потом обратно. Драко хотелось, чтобы он опустил руку ниже, снова погладил его дырку или лучше полизал, как он делал вчера.

Драко даже остался ночевать, и это был рискованный, смертельно опасный поступок, но он не мог поступить иначе. Потому что он хотел остаться. Не хотел спать один, хотел проснуться раньше Гарри и наблюдать, как тот спит.

Они уснули далеко за полночь, а утром Драко разбудили крики. Гарри кричал на кого-то. Умолял кого-то не убивать. Драко смотрел на него, слушал бормотание и вопли. Вдруг ему стало холодно, ледяной пот выступил на лбу. Ему показалось, что во сне разговаривает не Гарри, а Темный Лорд.

«Такое возможно. Смертельное заклятье оставило шрам… Кто знает, что еще оно оставило», — думал Драко, лежа рядом. Он больше не мог уснуть. И боялся разбудить Гарри.

Пошел в ванную, наполнил ее и лежал, пока холод не ушел.

Потом вернулся и наконец растолкал Гарри. Слушать его крики было невыносимо больно.

Он надеялся, что тот не уйдет, останется с ним, прогуляет работу. Лорд вызывал их совсем недавно, значит, следующий вызов будет не скоро, у Драко есть время побыть здесь.

Гарри улыбнулся, поцеловал его и встал с кровати. В очках и совершенно голый он побрел в ванну. Драко выпутался из одеяла и пошел следом.

— Гарри, можно мне остаться здесь? Дождаться тебя.

Гарри как раз чистил зубы, поглядел на него. Черные брови поднялись вверх.

— Я не вор! Уж поверь мне. И какой тупой вор решит обокрасть старшего инспектора? И еще трахаться с ним перед этим? Да у тебя и красть-то нечего! Только ухо из холодильника! — продолжал Драко.

Гарри прополоскал рот, выплюнул пасту и ухмыльнулся в зеркало.

— Слишком много оправданий. Возможно, у тебя есть план. Компромат, жучки, шантаж, — он развернулся и стукнул Драко по лбу.

— Но ты прав — у меня тут нет ничего по работе, кроме бумажек по делам, которые все равно сплавили в архив. Моя квартира безлика и безобразна, так что оставайся.

Драко просиял, обнял Гарри, но тот отстранил его.

— Нет, хватит. Я опаздываю уже.

Он отвернулся, включил бритву. Драко застыл в дверном проеме, с удивлением наблюдая, как металлическая штука ездит по лицу Гарри и поедает щетину. Он потер свою щеку, думая, что не доверил бы такой херне ползать по лицу. К тому же электричества Драко побаивался.

Потом Гарри бродил по квартире, бормотал проклятия, искал то одно, то другое, в конце концов накинул куртку и схватил под мышку шлем.

— Закажи пиццу или что там ты любишь… Посмотри телек, почитай… В общем, не скучай тут без меня. И не пытайся разобрать мой стол.

Гарри улыбнулся, от его взгляда тепло залило щеки, Драко не мог не улыбнуться в ответ, улыбка сама по себе растягивала губы и вспыхивала в глазах.

— Уж точно не пиццу, — протянул Драко, пряча взгляд. — Дерьмо, эта твоя пицца.

Гарри нахмурился.

— Ну и какого черта ты молчал? Ладно, не заказывай пиццу, — он поцеловал Драко в губы и захлопнул за собой дверь. Еще секунду его шаги гремели на лестнице.

Драко бросился к окну и успел увидеть, как Гарри уезжает на кавасаки.

Вернулся в спальню. Незаправленная кровать все еще была теплой, одеяла пахли потом и спермой.

Драко лег и закрыл глаза. В темноте всплывали яркие картины, словно он заглянул в омут памяти. Вот Гарри лижет его дырку, вот они отсасывают друг другу, вот целуются и дрочат. Он сжал член и застонал.

Кончать в кулак, когда вечером приедет Гарри и они поебутся, совсем не хотелось.

Поэтому Драко сел и начал одеваться. Прошелся по дому, выкинул мерзкую пиццу. В холодильнике не нашел ничего вкусного, кроме виски. Выпил немного. Осмотрел все комнаты в надежде найти колдографии родителей Гарри. Снова мимо. Выпил еще. Убрал бутылку подальше. Ему не хотелось нажраться в слюни и проспать весь день.

В гостиной на столе снова наткнулся на фотографии Гарри. Одну такую он спрятал в карман в первую встречу. Не мог удержаться.

— Как жаль, — сказал фотографиям Драко, — что вы не двигаетесь. Хоть бы улыбнулись. — Он смотрел на них почти минуту, ожидая, что хоть одна согреет лучистой, чудесной, немного насмешливой улыбкой Гарри. Но с них по-прежнему сквозь очки глядел хмурый мужчина с бесцветными глазами, серыми губами и черным шрамом на лбу.

Драко достал бутылку, выпил еще, вернулся в кровать. Посмотрел телевизор. Странная штука. Живые картинки. Совсем как колдографии, но даже интереснее. Он никак не мог понять принцип телевизора. Что он показывал? Воспоминания, идеи, будущее?

«Забыли, как выглядят лица друзей, потому что видите их только на аватарке? Самые активные мышцы в вашем теле — мышцы больших пальцев? Долой мобильные телефоны! Ура фитнесу в парке! Мы за живое общение!»

«Клининг! Только чистый результат». Маггл с тряпкой протирал стол. Клининг оказался чем-то вроде вызова на дом домовых эльфов.

В животе заурчало. Драко вспомнил эльфов, вспомнил еду, которую они готовят. Идеальный план созрел в мгновение. Драко поднялся, натянул куртку. Дел-то! Через несколько секунд он оказался в гостиной Снейпа.

В прошлый раз крестный застукал его, когда Драко собирался уже вернуться в свою спальню выспаться после сходки у Лорда.

«Я устал делать вид, что ты не роешь себе могилу, Драко», — сказал он. Голос у него стал еще холоднее с тех пор, как Северус умер.

Драко дернулся от неожиданности, обернулся.

«Северус! Вы меня напугали!»

«Не стоило пугаться меня. Когда творишь такую откровенную ерунду, Драко. Если Волдеморт узнает, кого ты нашел…»

«Заткнись!» — выпалил Драко.

С тех пор Северус на картине не появлялся. И хорошо. Драко не хотел слышать его язвительные комментарии. Он сел в кресло и вызвал своего эльфа. Тот явился сразу.

— Принеси мне еды из нашей кухни, и побольше. Уложи так, чтобы я сам мог унести, — приказал он. Эльф поклонился, подметая ушами вытертый пыльный ковер. — Как будет угодно господину Драко!

Через мгновение его и дух простыл. Драко потер ладони одна об другую. Отличный план. Он поднялся, достал палочку из-под подкладки маггловской куртки. Его ждали пузырьки в зачарованном подвале. Драко отправил в них еще несколько последних воспоминаний, несколько с сожалением уничтожил.

Когда вернулся в гостиную, эльф уже ждал. Перед ним стоял аккуратный мешок, завязанный сверху.

— Добби не понимает, зачем вам нести еду самому… Добби мог бы…

— Пошел вон, — шикнул на него Драко. Добби был одним из самых вредных эльфов во всем поместье, если к эльфу вообще можно было применить слово «вредный».

Хотя когда-то, когда Драко было десять лет, он думал, что и магглы все одинаковые и отвратительные. Он думал, что беда в них и в их защитниках. Точнее, так конечно думал отец. А он просто повторял, как обычно делают десятилетки. Прошло двадцать лет, и он бы скорее навсегда поселился в мире пиццы и электричества, чем мучился в магической Англии.

Магглы по сути не отличались от магов. Он это понял, когда трахался с ними. Когда наблюдал за ними, сидя за стойкой бара в клубе. Они слушали отличную музыку. Пили нормальный виски.

В их мире Драко чувствовал себя таким же беспомощным, как они, возможно, почувствовали бы себя в его мире. И магия была не лучше пистолета. Какими бы могущественными ни были волшебники, никакая магия не спасала от одиночества и тоски. В этом маги и магглы точно были совершенно одинаковыми.

Поэтому насчет эльфов Драко тоже мог заблуждаться.

Он взял мешок, который принес Добби, и вернулся через шкаф в квартиру Поттера.

— О да, мы не будем сегодня есть пиццу, — ликовал он, перекладывая коробочки в пакет из-под пиццы. Потом решил, что соврет про необычный ресторан, в котором еду приносят в мешках и переложил все обратно. Еду он будто бы заказал по телефону. Так делал Гарри.

Самое чудесное в блюдах, доставленных Добби, было то, что они не остывали.

Со спокойным сердцем Драко снова лег на кровать и неожиданно для себя уснул.

Разбудили его прохладные колючие поцелуи. Драко дернулся, вскрикнул от неожиданности. Гарри поймал его за руки.

— Тише. Нос мне сломаешь. Мне его, между прочим, ломали уже. И не раз, — Гарри засмеялся, стаскивая мотоциклетную куртку. Он сидел на кровати, все еще в ботинках, холодный и пахнущий весной и дождем.

Драко покачал головой.

— Да ты меня напугал до смерти! Не смей так делать!

— А ты не бойся. Меня не надо бояться.

Гарри поднялся с кровати и вышел, и Драко услышал, как в ванной зашумела вода.

— Я заказал нормальной еды, — сообщил он, появляясь в дверном проеме. Гарри как раз намыливался, стоя к Драко спиной. Шрам, похожий на звезду, белел под его правой лопаткой. Шрам, похожий на стрелу, белел на боку, чуть выше бедра.

— Нормальной, это какой? — уточнил Гарри. Драко подошел ближе и коснулся шрама-звезды.

— Тебе понравится, — только и ответил он, наклонился и поцеловал рубец. 

Так и вышло. Гарри съел все, но начал задавать вопросы, как только закончил жевать. — Это в какой магазин ты звонил? Значит, у тебя есть телефон, ты просто мне звонить не хочешь?

— Гарри… — Драко закатил глаза, — я за… живое общение.

— Вот как? А если ты исчезнешь? Где мне тебя искать? Может, поставить на тебя жучок? — Гарри приподнял одну бровь, сложно было понять, шутит он или серьезно.

— Жучок? — переспросил Драко.

Гарри положил себе еще картошки, ножек и, помедлив, добавил тыквенного пирога.

— Жучок. Ты не знаешь, что такое жучок? Кто ты, Драко? Может, ты из амишей? Или из этих, как их… родители не разрешали тебе пользоваться компьютером и телефоном?

Драко порозовел.

— Родители мне все разрешали, — огрызнулся он. И сразу пожалел об этом. Но Гарри не обиделся.

— Повезло, — пробормотал он и откусил здоровый кусок ножки.

Драко помолчал, потом решился.

— А твои родители? Ничего тебе не разрешали?

Гарри ответил не сразу. Он все жевал, задумчиво глядя в тарелку, потом сделал глоток из стакана. Казалось, он никогда не заговорит.

— Если бы они не умерли, — протянул он наконец, — наверное, разрешали бы. Я думаю, они были неплохими людьми, раз дядя с тетей их так обсирали всю жизнь.

— Умерли? — сердце забилось быстрее. Драко отлично знал, как они умерли, но ему хотелось понять, что знает Гарри.

— Да. Вернон… мой дядя… мудак еще тот. В общем он говорил, они на машине пьяные разбились. Что-то вроде. Он не любил эту тему поднимать. А я перестал спрашивать. Говорили, шрам, — он приподнял черную длинную челку, — я получил в той катастрофе. Еще была версия, что мама уронила меня на пол. Но по мне, так это бред.

— Еще какой, — пробормотал Драко. Гарри взглянул на него.

— Иногда мне кажется, что ты меня давно знаешь… Или даже лучше знаешь, чем я сам себя…. И что встретились мы не случайно… Ты меня выследил, признавайся?

Драко опешил. Надо было придумать что-то. Он вспомнил телевизор, историю про убийства, которую рассказывала женщина, и сказал:

— Честно?

Гарри кивнул.

— Я увидел тебя в новостях.

— Так. Дальше.

Драко стало неуютно под его взглядом. Он тоже отпил из стакана, повел плечами.

— Слушай, все и так понятно. Ты мне понравился. Я тебя увидел, узнал и решил за тобой пойти.

— История сомнительная.

— Перестань меня допрашивать, — Драко снова почувствовал, как горят щеки. — Ничего такого я не сделал.

— В нашей допросной все так говорят, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. Теперь он не смотрел на Драко, доедал пирог.

— А я в допросной? — ему захотелось встать и уйти. Чего он сделать не мог, да к тому же почувствовал, что у него стоит.

Тут Гарри повернулся к нему, словно спохватился, его глаза снова осветились теплым ярким светом.

— Прости. Серьезно, я не думаю, что ты злоумышленник, — он вытер руки салфеткой, подвинулся вплотную и обнял Драко. — Просто боюсь, что ты исчезнешь и больше не появишься.

— Этого не будет. Не тупи, — процедил Драко, схватил его за другую руку и прижал к своему паху. Гарри не стал спорить. Весь день Драко ждал вечера, когда Гарри наконец придет, и они потрахаются. Да просто ждал его весь день, вот и все.

И все эти дурацкие разговоры доказывали, что Драко не до конца продумал легенду, что он дерьмовый шпион. Крестный был совершенно прав. А когда Гарри узнает правду, то их встречи прекратятся навсегда.

Поэтому лучше было не разговаривать лишний раз.

Они начали целоваться, Гарри ласкал его, сначала через штаны, потом Драко лег на диван. Сейчас ему не хотелось уже никаких ласк, хотелось быстрее почувствовать его в себе. Пока он еще ничего не узнал.

— А твои родители… они ведь живы? — спросил Гарри. Драко подмывался, а он сидел на табуретке и наблюдал за ним. Драко кожей чувствовал его взгляд.

— Живы, — отозвался он, выключая воду.

— Расскажи мне о них. Интересно, есть ли у тебя правильная родительская модель.

— Что? — Драко как раз вылез и вытирался, когда Гарри спросил про модель. Что это вообще за херня, Драко не знал.

— Это когда у тебя перед глазами с детства положительный пример семьи твоих родителей или опекунов. То есть мама не бьет папу и наоборот, они не бухают, не употребляют, тебя не насилуют. Ясно?

— Ах вот как. Что ж, — он повесил полотенце на сушилку, — наверное, есть. Правда, у родителей много… предрассудков. Когда-то они примкнули к неправильной компании, дали втянуть себя и меня в неприятности.

— Но они живы...

Драко взглянул на Гарри. Тот снял очки и протирал их краем трусов. Драко хмыкнул, но на душе у него стало вдруг тяжело. Он вспомнил отца. Тот как в старые добрые времена пытался убедить, что все держит под контролем. Что у него есть план. Чушь. И все же отец всегда старался ради него. Ради них с матерью. И то, как Драко разговаривал с ним. Что если, пока он тут прохлаждается, отца не станет. Что тогда? Драко сглотнул.

— Да. Не пьют, не дерутся, никого не насилуют. Очень любят меня. Очень сильно. Как и я их. Других детей они не хотели. Все их богатства должны достаться мне. Но это ведь не главное? Раньше я думал иначе, а потом… Я лучше расскажу про хорошее, — он чувствовал, что рассказывает не о том и не так. Вдохнул поглубже и начал с начала. — Мама моя настоящая красавица. Видел бы ты, как она танцует! Они с папой так плясали на рождество, особенно когда думали, что я сплю. Кружились по всей гостиной. Отец мне все рассказывал про свою работу, про товарищей, про книги, которые читает, про места, в которые ходит, даже когда мне было лет семь, и даже если книги эти были запрещенные. Наверное, у него не было никого ближе меня и мамы. Да и сейчас нет. На рождество у нас была елка до потолка и под ней подарков куча целая, а на хеллоуин мы проводили бал-маскарад, но на самом деле родители ждали, когда все разойдутся. Тогда они наряжали меня тыквой… это было правда очень смешно…

Драко запнулся, снова сглотнул. «Я кусок гребаного тролльего дерьма», — подумал он. Отец в отличие от него пытался хоть что-то придумать.

— Хотел бы я увидеть тебя в костюме тыквы, — заговорил Гарри, и Драко вспомнил, что не один, что Гарри смотрит и слушает его.

— У тебя определенно есть правильная родительская модель, — улыбнулся тот. Драко закивал.

— Конечно!

Он вдруг понял, что больше не сможет трахаться в темном тупике или бегать в маггловский клуб. Что он смертельно устал от грязи, от одиночества. И от себя самого.

Если у них с Гарри пойдет не так, он лучше будет один.

Эта мысль отозвалась холодом в груди и болью в животе.

«А чего ты хотел, — подумал он. — В этом мире все периодически идет не так. Пора бы привыкнуть».

Но чем упорнее Драко убеждал себя, тем яснее ему становилось — так просто он не отступится.

— Ты нашел где-то вкусную еду и накормил меня. Сразу видно, что модель у тебя правильная, — ухмыльнулся Гарри.

Драко не выдержал и начал хохотать. Наверное, иногда лучше смеяться, когда хочется плакать.

— Да, — выдавил он, отсмеявшись, — и моя модель подсказывает, что хватит сидеть в ванной, пойдем в кроватку. 

Гарри все тыкал в свой телефон, Драко одним глазом даже подглядел письмо от какой-то ЛучшейПодружкиГероя — так она подписалась.

«Ты точно влюбился в кого-то неподходящего», — писала она. Драко нахмурился. Какая-то стерва, сразу видно.

«Симпатичный? Очередной эгоистичный стервец, как ты любишь?»

«Определенно», — подумал Драко с ухмылкой. Он еще тот стервец. И эгоист, каких поискать.

— Что ты там все время делаешь? — спросил Драко наконец.

— Прости… Подруга пишет. Сейчас, — Гарри быстро потыкал по телефону пальцами и хотел положить на тумбочку, но Драко отобрал плоскую штуку.

— Дай я тоже потыкаю, — попросил он.

— Ну потыкай…. Что ты собираешься найти?

— Клининг. Найди мне его.

— Ты отобрал у меня телефон, — покачал головой Гарри. — Так что погугли.

Погугли? Драко даже не был уверен, глагол это или существительное.

— Сам погугли! — огрызнулся он, рассматривая телефон. На экране светились разными цветами квадратики. Под ними Драко заметил подписи: контакты, фейстайм, сообщения.

— Нет уж, ты и гугли, твоя идея была. И зачем тебе клининг понадобился? — спросил Гарри, наблюдая за ним через очки.

— Убраться у тебя хочу. Слушай, — Драко положил телефон ему на колени. — Я плохо гуглю. Погугли ты, пожалуйста, а я позвоню.

— Ты хорошо звонишь? — улыбнулся Гарри. Драко кивнул, хотя понятия не имел, как звонить. — Ты вообще не умеешь пользоваться телефоном? У тебя нет интернета в твоем волшебном мире? Хранишь верность кнопочной мобиле и стесняешься признаться?

Драко испуганно молчал, не знал, как ответить. Волшебный мир? Он шутит, что ли? Или что-то знает? Кнопочная? Мобила? Мерлин.

— Но лучше бы ты оделся потеплее. У тебя что, другой одежды нет? — продолжал Гарри с усмешкой. 

Той ночью Драко вернулся в гостиную Снейпа. Долго смотрел на фотографию Гарри, потом переоделся и сунул ее в складки мантии. Не хотел оставлять здесь.

— Ты совершаешь большую глупость, впрочем, как всегда, — сообщил крестный, снова появляясь на портрете. Драко как раз модифицировал рубашку и собирался приняться за куртку.

— Что-то последнее время вы зачастили к нам, Северус, — нахмурился он.

— Обстоятельства требуют моего присутствия, так как, боюсь, мой друг Люциус не в курсе происходящего, — улыбнулся тот.

Драко все же забрал фото с собой, только в спальне решил убрать шрам со лба. Тут как раз нарисовался тупой Добби с чаем, и Драко едва не выронил свою добычу.

— Добби плохой! — закричал Добби.

— Пошел к Мерлину! — Драко схватил каминные щипцы, но эльф растаял в воздухе с легким хлопком.

Тогда Драко убрал шрам с фотографии, попытался заколдовать ее, чтобы лицо на картинке улыбалось. Ничего не вышло. На него по-прежнему смотрел инспектор полиции, теперь без шрама на лбу.

И на следующий день он пригласил Асторию на обед и рассказал ей, что встретил кое-кого.

**Глава 5 Тот самый Поттер**

Серое сырое небо висело над крышей вокзала Кингс-Кросс. Весна сдала назад, моросил мелкий ледяной дождь, и зеленые газоны посыпало снежной, похожей на пенопласт, крошкой.

Гарри оставил мотоцикл у восточного входа и направился к дверям, лавируя в потоке лондонцев. Сегодня Томас не привез его на служебном автомобиле, занимался документами в офисе. Гарри отправился один.

Первое убийство, первая жертва. Почему именно здесь? Гарри вышел на мост над платформами и путями, спустился по лестнице. Что он собирался тут найти? С кем поговорить? Он не знал. Остановился у кирпичной стены, подошел ближе, потрогал кирпичи. Старые, рыжие, ничем не примечательные.

Гарри отошел на пару шагов, туда, где еще недавно мелом было очерчено тело. Встал и посмотрел на пути, на последний вагон уходящего поезда. Вокзал. Что если убийца приехал издалека?

Очки запотели, Гарри протер их краем футболки.

— Они вышли из стены, прямо вот из этой стены, и убили его…

Он обернулся и заметил женщину. Она катила тележку из супермаркета, набитую тюками и пакетами, колеса дребезжали по платформе. Остановилась, когда он заметил ее.

— Простите, кто вышел и из какой стены?

Бездомная стукнула ладонью по кирпичам.

— Вот из этой… Никто мне не верит, но я никогда не вру, — она улыбнулась и заправила грязный седой локон под шапку. — Представься по форме, тогда и поговорим.

Гарри показал ей корочку.

— Старший инспектор Поттер. Можно просто Гарри. Давайте еще раз по порядку, — попросил он, убирая удостоверение и доставая телефон. Нажал на кнопку диктофона. — Как вас зовут? Кто вы и когда точно видели убийство...

Он начал задавать вопросы, женщина отвечала с удовольствием, описывала, как двое мужчин, одетые в платья… или плащи, было темно, она плохо разглядела... а сейчас мужчины ходят в платьях… ничего необычного...

— Не отклоняйтесь от темы, — попросил Гарри. — Двое вышли из стены в платьях или плащах...

И она продолжала.

— Они вышли из стены, а он стоял здесь, на этом самом месте, где ты, — и заулыбалась ему, поправляя волосы.

— Он стоял? — Гарри открыл фото в телефоне и показал ей снимок из дела.

— Он самый.

— Было темно?

Женщина вздохнула.

— Да, но он-то стоял на свету, вот где ты. Не первый раз приходил. Трогал стену. Один раз прыгнул на нее… странный.

Гарри сделал шаг и теперь стоял точно там, где мелом были обведены ноги жертвы. Свет от фонаря падал ему на лицо, а вот стена оказалась в тени.

— Продолжайте…

— И они убили его! Один взмахнул рукой, вылетела зеленая молния, и тот упал! А они ушли в стену.

— Зеленая молния?

— Да! Такая вспышка! Раз, и он лежит.

Гарри выключил диктофон и наклонился к женщине. Алкоголем от нее не пахло, алкотестер он с собой не носил, и тесты на наркоту тоже.

— Употребляете?

Она помотала головой.

— Нет. Раньше было, но не сейчас! Я давно чистенькая.

Гарри мчал на работу и все думал про зеленую молнию. Он много раз видел во сне яркую зеленую вспышку, слышал крики, потом боль вскрывала голову, и Гарри просыпался.

Может, эта молния и его молния были совсем из разных опер, но Гарри все больше казалось, что у него складывается картина преступлений, в которую каким-то образом вписывается и он сам.

Порох, камины, убийства у каминов, люди в плащах… или платьях,

или мантиях,

выходящие из стены и убивающие людей взмахом руки.

Драко.

Нет, он не убийца.

Гарри переключил скорость. А если убийца? Или соучастник? Часть группы? Что тогда ты будешь делать? На ум пришли слова Драко про родителей. Примкнули к неправильной компании и втянули его в неприятности… Могли ли считаться неправильной компанией серийные убийцы?

Хватит!

Пока лучше подумать о жертвах. Что если они — ключ к разгадке. Первый убитый вел себя странно. Приходил на место преступления несколько раз. Зачем ему стена между платформой 9 и 10? Может, так же, как его убийцы вышли, он хотел в нее войти и не смог?

«Инопланетное нашествие?» — Гарри смотрел «Секретные материалы» и «Люди в черном». Но вообразить, что нечто подобное происходит на самом деле!

«Тогда и я из этих...» — он рассмеялся.

И все же люди погибли. Странной мучительной смертью. Гарри не мог понять, что их объединяло. Будь они черными, арабами, педофилами, геями, евреями — он бы понял. Но они не учились вместе в школе, не ходили в колледж, не работали, не играли в гольф, у них был разный цвет кожи.

В телефоне Гарри нашел адрес, по которому проживала сестра первой жертвы. С ней жила и их мать.

Гарри настроил маршрут в навигаторе и повернул туда. Его осенило.

Дверь за ним заперли на три замка, Гарри насчитал три поворота ключа в трех разных скважинах. Он отошел к мотоциклу и полез за сигаретами.

Солнце садилось. Улица, на которую он приехал, была третьей по счету, напоминала Прайвет-драйв.

Совершенно обычная улица.

Вот только разговор у него вышел необычный. Три необычных разговора за день, а еще конверт с письмом.

«Гермиона, я не псих», — написал он, затягиваясь. Заметил, что за ним наблюдают из-за занавески.

Гермиона ответила сразу:

«Я тоже! Что случилось?»

«Долго рассказывать. Массовый психоз, гипноз? Инопланетное внедрение? Погугли пока, чем там занимаются ми 6. А я буду через полчаса, или час, если пробки».

«Смешно. Приезжай, — и следом, — кофе купишь? Мне латте».

Последний раз они выпивали у нее на квартире. Спортсмен-любовник после нескольких лет бессмысленных отношений собрал вещи, и можно было надраться как следует.

Тогда Гермиона сказала ему:

«Мне кажется, я схожу с ума».

Он лежал рядом с ней на заправленной кровати, курил и думал, что они сходят с ума вместе.

«Я тоже. Помнишь взорванную тачку в деле про...»

«Да».

«Так это я как-то ее взорвал».

Гермиона села и уставилась на него.

«Значит, снова началось?»

Он кивнул, Гермиона поправила очки у него на носу. А потом вдруг вся сжалась, и слезы закапали на покрывало.

«Почему я такая? Почему? — бормотала она, пока Гарри сквозь пьяный туман пытался сообразить, что происходит. — Когда он сказал, что уходит, я очень захотела порвать его форму и сжечь ему волосы… прическа эта его… и форма!… И я...сделала что-то! Хочешь, форму покажу?» — она попыталась слезть с кровати, зацепилась за покрывала, и Гарри поймал ее.

«Он половину вещей бросил, сказал, что я ведьма, прикинь?»

«Да он дебил, Гермиона! На хрен его! Если ты и ведьма, то наоборот, он должен был радоваться, — Гарри усадил ее обратно, вытер наволочкой лицо, — он бы мог использовать тебя, чтобы рвать форму на соперниках!»

Гермиона расхохоталась сквозь слезы.

Потом они еще выдумывали, что бы такое могли сделать, если бы правда она была ведьмой, а он — колдуном.

Только сегодня эти разговоры больше не казались бредом.

Что-то происходило, что-то опасное, и, судя по всему, он и Гермиона могли попасть под удар.

Гарри отдал Гермионе конверт, который аккуратно упаковал в файл.

— Красивый! — Гермиона щелкнула перчатками, извлекла конверт на лабораторный стол. — Не нависай надо мной…

— Я опросил родственников трех жертв.

— И? — Гермиона направила лампу на конверт. На нем четкими черными буквами было выбито: «Срочно в руки». Были указаны имя и адрес, и даже «спальня на втором этаже».

— И со всеми тремя при жизни происходили странные случаи. Иногда пугающие, иногда смешные. Поднял ребенка в воздух, когда тот сделал первые шаги. Устроила фейерверк силой мысли. Перекрасила волосы после неудачного похода в салон. Я записал, там много рассказывать.

Гермиона заглянула в конверт. Там было пусто.

— Мать рассказала, что нашла письмо у него под столом в мусорной корзине, а когда открыла — записка превратилась в пепел у нее в руках. Вроде бы она разобрала слово «опасно», но плохо видит без очков, и в итоге у нас ничего нет.

— Превратилась в пепел у нее в руках? Серьезно?

— Абсолютно.

Гарри присел на лабораторный стол, но под строгим взглядом Гермионы снова встал.

— Кофе остыл уже, ты пьешь или как? — он отошел к белой, чистой до блеска, тумбочке и взял свой стаканчик, который оставил желтый круг на поверхности.

— Да… потом.

Гарри бросил взгляд на часы. Они показывали начало девятого. А с Драко он договорился на половину.

— Ну я наверное поеду? Ты ведь задержишься…

Гермиона выпрямилась и направила на него лампу, под которой рассматривала образцы.

— Что, и не посидишь со мной до десяти? И в гости не позовешь? А может, ко мне?

Гарри заморгал и отступил в тень.

— Нет, извини. Не могу.

— Значит точно… — она просияла так, словно получила в собственность Лондонскую Национальную библиотеку.

— Мне правда пора, друг. Я поехал! — но Гермиона поймала его за локоть.

— Ты мне расскажи потом, ладно? Когда захочешь…

Гарри улыбнулся, отпил из стаканчика.

— Тебе первой расскажу, — ответил он, как будто у него было навалом близких друзей, кому он мог рассказать о личном. То есть, друзья были, но близких — она одна.

Гермиона кивнула и отпустила его.

Гарри почти бежал. На улице, до мотоцикла, допивая на ходу кофе. Драко как обычно будет торчать на улице, ждать его, а если на нем все так же куртка, то Гарри придется его лечить.

Гарри гнал так быстро, как только возможно. Чуть не налетел на штраф.

И когда приехал к дому, Драко уже ждал его, на этот раз в теплом пальто.

— Привет! — он вышел в пятно света, его волосы засветились, серебристые, усыпанные мелкими каплями талого снега. Снежинки осели на темном пальто, он стряхнул их рукой в черной перчатке.

Глядя на Драко, Гарри вспомнил, какая горячая у него кожа.

— Привет… А у тебя, оказывается, есть другая одежда.

Драко ухмыльнулся.

— Представь себе!

Гарри коснулся его плеча и пошел открывать дверь подъезда, а Драко стоял рядом и развязывал пояс пальто.

У лестницы Гарри поцеловал его в холодную щеку.

— Открывай скорее! — поторопил тот и первый вошел, как только Гарри распахнул дверь квартиры.

Свет включать они не стали, Гарри нравилось, что в полумраке он острее чувствовал поцелуи, холодные пальцы Драко под футболкой. Соски покалывало, быстрые прикосновения отдавали в паху сладостным и острым возбуждением.

Как будто он не трахался вечность.

А на самом деле прошли сутки. Но Гарри впервые после суматошного дня почувствовал, как замерз и устал и как хочет согреться, хочет, чтобы его обняли, и как он счастлив сейчас.

Драко выбрался из пальто, стащил с него куртку. Его водолазка валялась где-то на полу спальни, потом Гарри и Драко волшебным образом оказались совершенно голыми на кровати. Драко снова целовал и кусал его соски.

Искристый свет сочился между полосками жалюзи, и в этом свете Гарри наблюдал через запотевшие съехавшие очки, как Драко поднимается и опускается на его бедрах, все быстрее и быстрее, стонет, хмурится, дрочит себе его рукой.

Перед оргазмом Гарри подхватил его и перевернул. Драко вскрикнул, но Гарри снова вошел в него, резко и глубоко. Он хотел видеть его лицо, хотел целовать его, когда кончит.

Когда в голове прояснилось, Гарри взглянул на часы и удивился.

— Мы еблись всего пятнадцать минут, а я думал — час прошел.

Драко лениво потянулся.

— Нам нравится спонтанность… Посмотрим телевизор?

Гарри протер очки и взглянул на него.

— Думаешь? Там дерьмо. И говорят, что телевизоры убивают мозг.

— Тогда, — предложил Драко, приподнимаясь на локте. — Покатай меня на мотоцикле. 

Гарри кинул Драко второй шлем, тот ловко поймал его, покрутил в руках и надел.

— Садись! — скомандовал Гарри. Он сел впереди, завел мотор.

На втором этаже зажегся свет, в окне показалась голова Эрла. Тот поднял руку, Гарри махнул ему в ответ. Драко прижался к нему, и они тронулись с места.

Кавасаки летел по ночным улицам, огни витрин, фонарей, лампочки на деревьях, отражения в мостовой — все мешалось, неслось мимо, как разноцветный звездопад. Скорость и Драко, который обнимал его сзади, возбуждали. Гарри словно опьянел.

«Ты несчастный идиот, — шептал голос, похожий на голос Вернона. — Ты не хочешь даже обыскать его одежду, допросить его как следует, выяснить, кто он такой. Просто ополоумел от одиночества».

Но Гарри не слушал.

Он только прибавил скорость, чтобы заглушить тревожный шепот.

«Я не стану его проверять. Никто не проверяет любовников. Это паранойя», — отвечал он.

Что с того, если даже он убьет меня? Все, что я прожил, я прожил по полной.

Да и кому я нужен?

А если он навредит делу? Ты и так вечно под ударом.

Они свернули у моста за Гринвичем к темной блестящей, как машинное масло, Темзе. Гарри остановил мотоцикл.

— Круто, — пробормотал Драко, снял шлем, тряхнул волосами. Перед ними, сияя и переливаясь, поднимался Лондон. Несколько минут они молчали, стоя рядом, плечом к плечу, и смотрели на Лондон, Биг-Бен, на бизнес-центр... Миллионы огней. На их фоне они казались маленькими.

— Драко, — позвал Гарри.

Тот повернулся к нему. Его глаза были темными, почти как вода в Темзе. Бледная кожа светилась.

Все еще кружилась голова, как будто Гарри выпил, сердце колотилось, от прикосновения руки его окатило теплом с ног до головы.

— Может быть ты Золушка? — улыбнулся он. — Исчезаешь после полуночи. Одежда превращается в лохмотья, карета в тыкву, кучер в крысу?

— Что? — Драко опешил. В этот миг Гарри мог поклясться, что тот не знает, о чем речь.

— Ты не знаешь, кто такая Золушка? — спросил он. Драко отпустил его руку.

— Знаю.

— И кто?

Драко молчал очень долго, отвернулся к реке, отошел, сжимая под мышкой шлем, но Гарри не мешал ему.

— Золушка — это я, — наконец ответил Драко. Присел на корточки. Гарри показалось, что он вот-вот свалится в воду. Но вместо этого Драко выпрямился и вернулся к мотоциклу.

— Снова допрашиваешь? — спросил он, глядя Гарри в глаза. — Что, по твоему, я замышляю, а? Убить тебя? Ограбить? Вызнать про твои дела? Да я бы сто раз тебя уже убил, если бы хотел! Легко!

Он надел шлем.

— Поехали обратно.

Гарри стало холодно. Он обнял Драко за плечи, попытался заглянуть ему в лицо через стекло черного шлема.

— Не психуй, — пробормотал тихо. — Я пошутил.

Драко не отвечал.

— Это правда странно, что ты не знаешь про Золушку. Все про нее знают. Но может быть, твои родители тебе ее не читали, ты не смотрел фильмов и вообще…

— Вот именно, — голос Драко, приглушенный шлемом, звучал словно из-под воды.

— Не обижайся, пожалуйста. В тебе много странного, но я не думаю, что ты опасен.

— Спасибо!

Гарри снял с него шлем.

— Серьезно. Не обижайся. Я ведь детектив. Я всех подозреваю.

Драко нахмурился.

— Ладно.

Гарри подался вперед и поцеловал его. Сначала Драко не разжимал губы, но потом ответил на поцелуй. Они целовались, пока не заболели губы и не стало невыносимо и недостаточно просто прижиматься друг к другу.

Потом, как по команде, надели шлемы и сели на кавасаки.

Гарри больше ни о чем не спрашивал в тот день. Слезая с мотоцикла возле подъезда, Драко уже улыбался и просил заказать мерзкую пиццу. Гарри тоже проголодался. Они вошли в предбанник у лестницы, и тут дверь наверху распахнулась. На площадку вышел Эрл.

— Гарри Поттер, привел какую-то шлюшку… — Эрл прищурился. Драко, только увидел его, отвернулся.

— Скройся, — бросил Гарри, но Эрл все еще торчал там.

— Где ты их только берешь? Какой-нибудь щенок подожжет наш дом рано или поздно, — бормотал Эрл, и Гарри поспешил открыть квартиру. Драко скользнул внутрь.

— Эрл, — Гарри обернулся.

— Поттер, он… — зашептал Эрл, но Гарри перебил его.

— Иди нахер, — и захлопнул дверь.

Этот гребаный Эрл как будто преследовал его. Желтая рожа, изрубленная глубокими морщинами, все время казалась Гарри до боли знакомой. Словно он видел ее миллион раз до того, как сюда въехал.

«Может, тебе стоит подозревать Эрла?» — сказал тревожный голос в голове. Но Драко уже взял его за руку и потянул в ванну. Думать не хотелось, слушать голоса — еще меньше.

В ванной они сели друг напротив друга, Драко взял в руки его ступню и принялся мыть пальцы один за другим, растирая, поглаживая. Гарри закрыл глаза, вцепился в бортики. Он кусал губы, чтобы не орать в голос, когда Драко смыл мыло и взял в рот большой палец.

— А ты можешь кончить, если я просто буду делать вот так? — спросил он и полизал средний палец.

— Легко. Но не хочу, — Гарри приподнялся и открыл глаза. Кровь пульсировала в паху и в висках, но он остановился и потянул Драко к себе. — Вот так.

В небольшой ванне Драко развернулся и прижался ягодицами к его члену.

— Черт… Приподнимись… — попросил Гарри и, когда Драко приподнялся, упираясь в бортики, вошел в него.

Вода выплеснулась на пол, но им было насрать. Драко опустился на него полностью, ахнул и попытался развести колени.

Гарри не позволил, принялся двигаться, поглаживая его член. Почти не давая возможности шевельнуться самому Драко. Они дрейфовали так несколько минут, бесконечных, безумных и мучительных. Потом Драко сжал его руку.

— Все, я больше не могу.

Утром Драко как обычно рядом не было. Гарри пожалел, что не попросил его остаться. Они могли бы потрахаться с утра, просто полежать рядом, позавтракать, купить вместе кофе.

Гарри надел очки и встал. Завтра, подумал он, я обязательно уговорю его остаться, провести со мной день.

Завтра выходной. Снова.

Он умылся, побрился, оделся. В прихожей взглянул на себя в зеркало. Может, Гермиона права, и он выглядит как-то иначе. Гарри улыбнулся. Да, он выглядел счастливым. И еще более несчастным чем обычно.

Он вышел в подъезд, запер дверь.

— Поттер, — Гарри вскинул голову. По лестнице к нему спускался Эрл.

— Что ты за придурок! Я вчера сказал тебе — это твой паренек, он лазил ко мне в камин.

Гарри застыл. Скорее всего, Эрл просто перепил, и ему померещилось. В тот вечер он ничего толком не рассмотрел.

— Ты бредишь, — Гарри повернулся к нему спиной и собрался выйти на улицу. Но Эрл с удивительной прытью догнал его и вцепился в локоть.

— Это он! Берегись! Больше не пускай его. А лучше прикончи.

Гарри вырвал руку.

— А знаешь, ты — подозрительная личность. Я тебя проверю. Вот и увидим, кого мне надо бояться.

Гарри вышел, хлопнув дверью от души. 

Вечером Драко снова ждал его, сидел на оградке, рассматривая свои руки. На голову он нацепил шапку, поднял воротник дубленки.

— Теперь меняешь наряды каждый день? — спросил Гарри со смехом, когда они вошли в квартиру. Гарри боялся, что Эрл снова накинется на них. Но тот затаился. Подсматривал в глазок, наверняка. Но выйти побоялся. Гарри проверил его сегодня.

Обычный алкоголик со стажем, колесил по стране. Одно «но». Жил он всегда на удивление близко к Гарри, — начиная с самого детства, тип, похожий на Эрла, обитал недалеко от миссис Фиг, потом в городе, где находился кадетский корпус, потом в Бремшеле. Было над чем задуматься. Мужик даже не пытался изменить имя и фамилию, так и таскался за ним на расстоянии. Какого хрена?

Но сейчас Гарри волновало другое.

Как обычно они с Драко помылись и потрахались. Тот принес суп и пироги,такие вкусные, что Гарри душу бы отдал, чтобы есть их каждый день. И они не остыли за все время, что стояли на столе и ждали, когда о них вспомнят.

Перед сном Гарри договорился с Драко о встрече через два дня. Тот сказал, что занят, что завтра прийти не сможет.

Потом Гарри закрыл глаза. Но спать он не собирался, слова Эрла крутились в голове весь день, он решил, что узнает, куда уходит Драко каждую ночь. Может, придется не спать до утра. Не проблема. Гарри не раз сидел в засаде. Он лежал, дышал глубоко и ровно, в полудреме слушал, как рядом дышит Драко, как ворочается.

И наконец встает.

Одевается и открывает дверь шкафа. Дверца почти не скрипит. Гарри открыл глаза, без очков он видел все как в тумане, но заметил движение у шкафа, а потом услышал, как дверца снова закрылась.

Гарри надел очки и сел. В комнате никого не было, в дверь спальни Драко не выходил. Значит, он сидит в шкафу.

Странные привычки у него. То камин, то шкаф.

«В камине не было прохода», — напомнил себе Гарри. Драко не мог в него уйти. Или мог? Гарри поднялся, распахнул дверцу шкафа. Внутри было пусто. Гарри осмотрел шкаф со всех сторон, отодвинул — шкаф как шкаф, никакого прохода позади.

Гарри натянул трусы, обошел квартиру. Драко не было.

Ушел через дверь? Гарри задремал и пропустил?

Он вернулся к шкафу и снова открыл его. Затем залез внутрь и закрыл дверцу. Ничего не случилось, он не улетел в шкафу на другую планету, как Доктор в Тардис, не провалился в другое измерение.

— Бред, — прошептал Гарри и открыл дверь.

Свет ослепил его. После темной спальни и темного шкафа комната, в которой он очутился, казалась сияющей. Гарри увидел Драко. Тот стоял в одной рубашке, держал в руках нечто похожее на платье или плащ.

«Вышли двое в плащах или платьях и убили его… поднял руку… зеленая молния»

Драко обернулся, плащ упал на ковер. Взгляд метнулся в сторону, Гарри успел поймать его и заметил палочку.

Эрл говорил про палочку.

Гарри вспомнил слова соседа краем сознания, только потом понял, что они всплыли в голове, но в тот миг, не раздумывая, кинулся к ней и схватил быстрее Драко. По руке словно электричество пробежало. С кончика палочки сорвались искры. Гарри ощутил невероятную силу в пальцах.

— Руки за голову! — рявкнул он, наставляя палочку на Драко. — Это что, гребаная Нарния?!

Тот вздрогнул. Вскинул руки и вдруг закричал:

— Нет, ничего не делай! Не надо! Не двигайся! Не колдуй! Только никакой магии! Они тебя найдут!

Его лицо побелело, губы тряслись, он опустил руки и выставил их ладонями вперед.

— Значит, ты все таки Золушка, а я — фея крестная, — он ухмыльнулся, внутри похолодело от ярости.

— Ты не понимаешь!

— Точно, он не понимает, — раздалось от стены. Гарри взглянул туда, откуда шел голос. Черноволосый мужчина на портрете скрестил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся. Гарри перевел взгляд на Драко.

— Пойму.

— Тебя тут не должно быть!

— Отлично! Возвращаемся в мою спальню. Ты первый. Быстро в шкаф!

Драко пошел к шкафу, все еще выставив руки вперед. Гарри отступил, но так, чтобы не выпустить его из виду. Обернулся и понял, что шкафа не видит. Он схватил Драко за ворот рубашки и наставил палочку ему в висок.

— Быстро в шкаф! Быстро!

Драко протянул руку и открыл невидимую дверцу, шагнул в черноту, Гарри за ним.

***

— Убери палочку, — попросил Драко, когда они оказались в спальне, и Гарри выпустил его ворот. — Что будет, если она сломается? Ты даже не представляешь! Их подбирают для каждого волшебника!

— На кровать, — приказал Гарри. Драко подчинился. Когда он сел, Гарри достал из тумбочки пистолет и наручники, потом положил палочку на подоконник подальше от него.

— Нет, не надо…

Гарри словно не слышал.

Подошел к кровати и пристегнул руки Драко к столбикам на спинке, все время наставляя на него маггловское оружие. Подвинул стул и сел так, что теперь они смотрели друг на друга.

— Я все понял, — сказал он. — Ты знал, кто я, с самого начала. Как ты меня выследил?

В трусах, с пушкой в руке, бледный, лохматый, он пугал до боли в животе, но и нравился даже больше. «Я точно свихнулся», — подумал Драко. Мысли метались в голове, как пикси. Убьет, не убьет, будет пытать или не будет? Драко не знал, на что способен Поттер.

«Решит, что я враг».

Но Драко не был его врагом.

— Ничего я не знал и не выслеживал. Случайно вышло. Мне нравилось в вашем мире, было любопытно сюда заглядывать. У вас свобода, все можно, а у нас шпионы вокруг, убийства, пытки…

— У вас — это у кого? В параллельном мире? На другой планете?

— В магическом мире. Мы — маги, ты, я, многие другие.

Гарри чуть опустил руку с пистолетом.

— Серьезно? И что же, маги живут сразу в двух мирах? Или только в гости ходят в наш мир через шкафы или через камины?

Драко вздохнул поглубже.

— Серьезно! Шкафов вообще единицы, а камины закрыты. В ваш мир ходить опасно, это строго контролируется министерством и Пожирателями. Нужно особое разрешение.

— Ты ходил через камин к моему соседу. У тебя было особое разрешение? Разрешение на убийство? И кто такие Пожиратели?

Драко затошнило.

— Пожиратели смерти — ближний круг Темного Лорда. И никого я не убивал, и никто не давал мне разрешения ходить сюда, — воскликнул он. — Шкаф нашел случайно, и стал ходить.

— Стал ходить зачем?

— Просто так, я же говорю!

Гарри молча смотрел на него.

— Я никого не убивал, не выслеживал не искал, просто…

— Рисковал жизнью, чтобы просто гулять? Может, готовил побег в наш мир?

— Нет… Мой крестный, Северус Снейп… я нашел у него исчезательный шкаф, зашел в него и оказался в этой квартире, — он окинул спальню взглядом. — Отсюда как раз съезжали магглы. Я украл одежду и стал ходить в ваш мир, потому что у вас свобода, говорил же!

— Снейп знал о твоих вылазках?

Драко помотал головой.

— Нет. Зачем ему, он вообще теперь портрет.

— Ты рассказал еще кому-то о шкафе?

Драко пробормотал «нет». Голос сел, горло саднило, в глаза словно насыпали песка.

Гарри молчал. Непонятно было, ждет он продолжения или просто не верит.

— Клянусь, никто больше не знает!

— Не клянись. Если появляться в нашем мире так опасно, не стал бы ты рисковать жизнью ради прогулок по городу. У тебя была другая цель. Собирал сведения? Готовил убийства? Говори, что вынюхивал, или прострелю тебе колено.

Гарри указал дулом на его ногу. Драко попытался подняться повыше на кровати.

— Да нет же! Трахаться я ходил, вот и все!

Гарри ничего не ответил, только смотрел. Холодный взгляд пробивал до желудка. Драко не выдержал молчания.

— В нашем мире сейчас… сурово относятся к тем, кто не желает передавать чистую кровь по наследству. Нужно жениться. Делать детей. Я не хочу ложиться в постель с женщиной. Поэтому мне приходится прятаться. В своем мире я ходил в Темный тупик. Есть такое место, но там опасно. Бывают облавы, приходится надевать плащи и маски. А у меня отец и мать из древних чистокровных семей, нам такая слава не нужна. Поэтому я приноровился ходить сюда. Выходил через шкаф, надевал мантию-невидимку… Открывал замки… Мы легко можем открыть любой маггловский замок, Гарри, уж поверь. Случайно нашел клуб. Просто сидел там и ждал, пока кто-нибудь не подойдет и не купит мне выпить. Потом мы шли в туалет и там… Без поцелуев, ласк…

Гарри стиснул рукоятку пистолета. Драко запнулся, испугался, что тот ударит или выстрелит. Они уставились друг на друга. Несколько секунд оба не произносили ни слова.

— Ты сказал, что через камины ходят по особому разрешению. Ты прошел через камин. Как? Зачем?

Драко вздохнул. Лоб покрылся испариной, все тело взмокло.

— Я хотел открыть твой камин и познакомиться, но попал не туда.

— То есть ты имеешь право ходить через камины без разрешения?

— Да! Потому что я сам контролирую каминную сеть!

— Каминную сеть? Значит, ты ходил… — Гарри начал перечислять имена, и Драко решил, что так звали убитых магглов. — На вокзале тоже ты был? И в больнице? На меня наслал любовные чары, добыл информацию, добился того, чтобы слили дела?

— Нет, я только камины открывал! Другие убивали! — прохрипел Драко.

Гарри поднял брови.

— Значит, ты знал, что волшебники, такие же как ты, убивали людей? Использовали для этого каминную сеть?

— Знал… — Драко ничего не оставалось, как признаться. — Мы не можем обсуждать приказы Лорда. Если я откажусь, убьют моих родителей, всех моих родственников и меня. А перед этим будут пытать, потому что отказаться — значит вызвать подозрения в сговоре с оппозицией. Да, я открыл камины убийцам! Я никакой не герой! Мне страшно!

Гарри кивнул.

— Понимаю. Приказы Лорда. Что за Лорд такой, кстати? Чем он так ужасен?

Драко позабыл даже про прикованные руки.

— Лорд Волдеморт, Темный Лорд. Он правит нашим миром. Темный волшебник, сильнее него был только Дамблдор.

— Ясно. Вы боитесь за свою жизнь, но при этом ты познакомился со мной и общался...

— Жизнью рисковал, между прочим!

Гарри погладил рукоять пистолета.

— Ради чего? Понравилось трахаться со мной? Или продолжаешь ходить в клубы?

— Зачем мне это, когда есть ты? — возмутился Драко. — Да, ты мне понравился. Я видел тебя с парнем, решил, что тоже тебе понравлюсь.

— Видел с парнем? Подсматривал, как я трахаюсь?

Щеки предательски горели. Драко попытался лечь поудобнее, но едва не вывернул запястье.

— Да, подсматривал. Выходил и смотрел, как ты моешься. Или ешь. Или работаешь. Видел тебя с подругой твоей. Видел, как ты выгнал этого маггла. Слышал, что тебя называют Гарри Поттером. Дрочил на тебя в шкафу.

Гарри качнул головой.

— Хорошо. Я тебе верю. Верю, что ты не убийца и что нашел меня случайно. Теперь о том, кто я такой.

Драко выдохнул. Может, Гарри просто врет, что верит ему, но если хоть немного… У него будет время найти слова.

— Ты волшебник. Как и я. Мир делится на два мира. В одном живут магглы, у них нет магии, в другом маги — это мы. Мы можем колдовать. Правда, большинству для этого нужны палочки. Кстати, брать чужую палочку очень невежливо… Она у каждого своя, сама выбирает волшебника… как я уже сказал...

Гарри не перебивал его, слушал, глядя в глаза. Драко облизнул губы и продолжал:

— Волшебники живут дольше магглов, почти не болеют маггловскими болезнями. Есть обычные волшебники, а есть темные, жестокие. У нас была война, победил Темный волшебник....

— Откуда ты знал, что я маг?

— Я не знал! — воскликнул Драко. — Мне было без разницы…

— Врешь. Ты задавал вопросы. Так, словно знал не только, кто я. Знал, кто мои родители и откуда у меня шрам.

Драко молчал. Он снова почувствовал, как страх ворочается внутри.

— Говори, быстро, — Гарри снова поднял пистолет.

— Слушай, я не верю, что ты выстрелишь, — Драко усмехнулся, но усмешка вышла бледной и слабой. Он устало вздохнул. — Да тебя в моем мире каждый знает. Потому что ты — тот самый Поттер. Мальчик, который выжил.

— Что? Какой еще мальчик? Мальчик-с-пальчик, бля? — процедил Гарри. «Ну вот, — сказал себе Драко, — он меня возненавидит. Он уже меня ненавидит, хотя я еще ничего и не сделал. Чего и следовало ожидать». Драко сглотнул, глаза защипало, но он собрался с мыслями и продолжал:

— Лорд против магглов, считает, что только чистокровные должны учиться и жить в нашем мире. Двадцать восемь лет назад с ним воевали, многие волшебники погибли, но потом он захотел убить тебя, попал убивающим заклятием тебе в лоб и исчез, а ты выжил. Кроме тебя никто не смог выжить после Авады Кедавры.

Гарри коснулся шрама на лбу.

— Абракадабры… Ясно…

Драко кивнул.

— Шрам остался. А ты стал героем. Но твои родители погибли, и Дамблдор спрятал тебя у магглов. У нас о тебе даже книги написаны…

— Дамблдор? У вас у всех имена дебильные?

Щеки вспыхнули, Драко поджал губы.

— Нормальное у меня имя! Если злишься, не значит, что надо меня унижать…

Гарри поднял брови.

— Дальше! Кто такой Дамблдор?

— Директор Хогвардса, школы чародейства и волшебства.

Гарри поднял брови.

— Все волшебники там учатся, — Драко пошевелил пальцами. Они начинали затекать. Гарри молчал, так что он продолжил: — Но за год до того, как тебе исполнилось одиннадцать, Лорд снова вернулся. Как — точно не знаю, мне было десять. Письма в маггловский мир приходить перестали, ты не получил письмо о зачислении на первый курс Хогвартса. Но я думаю, ты бы и так в школу не попал, слишком опасно. Дамблдор спрятал тебя, но погиб. Тебя искали. Не нашли. Ты был моим героем!

— Сочувствую! Значит, я могущественный маг? Могу колдовать, летать, ходить через камины?

Драко кивнул.

— Руки затекли, может?..

— Где взять палочку?

Драко начал злиться. Ну да, он соврал. И что? Надо было сразу сказать: «Привет, я волшебник, ты тоже?» Бред. Он случайно наткнулся на легенду, оружие для ополчения. Но в первую очередь он влюбился. Может, впервые в жизни. И что ему проку было бы в том, что Гарри убьет Лорд? Драко совершенно точно не собирался ни о чем ему рассказывать.

— Лорда не победить. Кто пытался, давно умер или заперт в Азкабане. Тебе нельзя появляться в магическом мире…

— Где взять палочку?

— В магазине, а ты туда не попадешь, потому что это опасно…

— Почему ты пришел, даже зная, что Эрл тебя узнал?

— Я бы что-нибудь придумал, например, сказал бы, что он пьянь и просто врет! Почему ты вообще ему поверил?

— Интуиция, — объяснил Гарри без улыбки. — И ты наследил конкретно. Происходят странные вещи, видишь ли. Убиты особенные люди. Такие же волшебники, как я и ты. Теперь я понимаю, что их объединяет. Ты знаешь, кто их убил?

— Они не такие же, они грязнокровки. То есть рождены магглами. И нет, — соврал Драко, — точно не знаю. Я просто открываю камины и все. Но я знаю, что тебе надо держаться подальше от … шефа суперинтенданта Тайлера.

Гарри отложил пистолет и подсел к нему на кровать.

— Тайлера? С ним что не так?

— Его заменили приспешником Лорда. Что с настоящим Тайлером, я не знаю… скорее всего, он еще жив, иначе Нотт не смог бы превращаться в Тайлера. Послушай, отпусти меня. Я все рассказал. Ну соврал, не рассказал сразу, но как ты себе это представляешь? Привет, я волшебник, ты тоже. Полезли в шкаф?

Гарри не улыбнулся, потянулся к наручникам и коснулся метки. Драко вздрогнул, а Гарри прижал ладонь ко лбу. И тут же убрал.

— Метки что-нибудь значит?

Драко сглотнул.

— Не знаю...

— Понятно… Правду говорить не хочешь… — Гарри помолчал, рассматривая метку, затем снова заговорил. — Значит, я герой… Действительно, я никогда не болел, как другие… Мог ведь и гондонами не пользоваться...

— Да! Освободи меня! — Драко сглотнул, но во рту вдруг пересохло. Гарри смотрел ему в глаза. Но сейчас взгляд не был ни злым, ни обиженным. В нем остался только холод.

— Моих родителей убил какой то лорд…

— Нет!

— ...Ты нашел меня, чего никому не удавалось, и вместо того, чтобы рассказать все, помочь, обучить, ты просто солгал…

— Гарри, пойми, ты ничего не умеешь, тебя сразу убьют. Ты и моргнуть не успеешь. И пистолет не поможет, — пробормотал Драко.

— Погибли люди, а ты позволил их убить. Ведь ты просто открываешь камины…

Драко хотел возразить, но не мог выдавить ни слова.

Горячие пальцы прошлись по его щиколоткам, подцепив подол рубашки. Гарри задрал ее, раздвинул колени и провел руками по бедрам. Драко вздрогнул, но вместо того, чтобы отпихнуть Гарри, развел ноги шире.

Они не помирились.

И все же от неожиданного и болезненного возбуждения закружилась голова.

— Никаких резинок, — протянул Гарри. В этот миг, когда он смотрел Драко в лицо, тому показалось, что на него смотрит сам Лорд.

Гарри принялся ласкать его скользкими пальцами, сначала только поглаживал дырку, потом толкнулся глубже, нажимая и трогая внутри. Драко зажмурился, он почти кончил. Гарри точно знал, как надо трахать пальцами, чтобы не надо было даже дрочить себе. Но когда уже подкатило, и Драко подался на его пальцы, Гарри вытащил их и дернул его на себя.

Вошел, подхватив под ягодицы, прижал так, что невозможно было двинуться. Драко попытался удержаться в наручниках, чтобы браслеты не давили на запястья.

Гарри сжал его шею. 

**Глава 6. Палочка**

Гарри сам до конца не помнил, что делал после того, как у него заболела голова. Он помнил желание унизить Драко, причинить ему боль. Он пришел в себя у шкафа с пистолетом в руках. Драко стоял перед ним в измятой ночной рубашке, встрепанный, взмокший. Гарри заметил следы на его руках и шее.

— Поклянись, что не полезешь в долбаный шкаф, — прохрипел он. Гарри кивнул.

— Палочку отдай.

Гарри вернул ему палочку.

— Прощай, — бросил Драко и исчез за дверцей. Когда Гарри попытался пойти за ним, полез в шкаф, но вернулся в свою спальню.

Его тошнило. Шрам до сих пор дергало. Он потащился на кухню, налил воды из-под крана, выпил сразу четыре таблетки и лег. Наручники валялись на полу, он видел их сквозь мутную дрему. Свет фонаря между жалюзи резал пол и одеяло на кривые желтые полосы.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

Он увидел зеленый свет, летающий мотоцикл. Услышал крик.

«Нет, только не Гарри».

Разбудила его тошнота. Гарри успел добраться до туалета, и его вырвало. Перед глазами плыло, голову словно набили ватой. Он поднялся с коленей, держась за стульчак обеими руками, выпрямился, пошатываясь как обдолбанный.

Вспомнил сон, в котором кричала женщина, вспыхивал зеленый свет и летал мотоцикл.

Вспомнил Драко, следы у него на шее, наручники на полу. Боль в шраме и затем — желание уничтожить.

Гарри наполнил ванную, полежал в прохладной воде.

— Боль, — сказал он вслух, вытираясь. — А сначала что?

Голова заболела, когда он прикоснулся к татуировке на руке Драко.

Гарри повесил полотенце и взял с раковины очки. Из зеркала на него смотрело бледное, осунувшееся лицо, щетина отросла, и надо было бы побриться.

— Потом, — отмахнулся Гарри. Его все еще мутило, но он вернулся в спальню и оделся.

Все было так просто.

— Ну я и идиот, — Гарри стукнул себя по лбу и застонал от боли. И почему он раньше не допросил Эрла? Ведь проверил его и выяснил, что Эрл не так прост, как кажется. Заподозрил Эрла, но не допросил!

Все оттого, что слишком увлекся Драко, которого совершенно не знал. И не узнает, потому что Драко ушел.

«Он лжец! — сказал тревожный голос. — Возможный преступник».

«Он в опасности. Вернулся в мир, где пытают и убивают», — сказал другой голос, к которому Гарри не мог не прислушаться. Во рту пересохло, от страха снова захотелось проблеваться. Что если после вчерашнего Драко окажется даже в большей опасности, чем был?

Гарри прямо в тапках вышел из квартиры и поднялся на второй этаж.

Эрл открыл сразу, как будто сидел возле глазка и ждал, когда Гарри придет.

— Поттер! Ты в порядке! Как я рад, черт побери! Тот парень, тебе не надо с ним больше трахаться, — заговорил тот, посмеиваясь. Но хриплые нервные смешки не прятали страха.

Гарри вошел, закрыл за собой дверь. Оттеснил Эрла в коридор.

— Я все знаю, — сказал он. Эрл отступил.

— Знаешь? Все? Я не виноват, я делал свою работу! Мне сказали приглядывать за тобой, и я приглядывал! Больше мне ничего не говорили. И Дамблдор сгинул! Пропал! Много лет молчал…

Гарри прошел в гостиную, Эрл брел следом и все бормотал. Гарри слушал.

Наконец Эрл заткнулся. Они сели в кресла, словно чай пить собрались, и теперь заговорил Гарри.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Эрл. Я знаю про волшебный мир, про магов и магглов, про то, кто я такой и кто такой Драко. Именно он выпал в твой камин?

Эрл кивнул. Выбил сигарету из мятой пачки. Гарри попросил дать и ему, но после первой затяжки голова закружилась с такой силой, что пришлось схватиться за ручки кресла.

— Я подумал, что они тебя нашли. Мне велели охранять тебя и следить, чтобы не нашли…

— Они? Кто они?

Эрл затянулся и кашлянул.

— Приспешники Того-кого-нельзя-называть! Пожиратели смерти.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне ничего раньше?

— Пытался предупредить, про мантии говорил, про палочку намекал, рассказал про мужика в камине, а мог бы молчать, потому что приказа от Дамблдора не было.

— Дамблдор умер, — сказал Гарри. Эрл едва не выронил сигарету.

— Не может быть! Величайший волшебник всех времен! Добрейший человек! Великий…

— Темный Лорд давно правит в волшебном мире. Эрл, у тебя есть палочка?

Эрл покачал головой, он побелел, рука с сигаретой задрожала.

— Не может быть… Тот-кого-нельзя…

— Волдеморт? — теперь Гарри знал, как зовут главного врага. Того, кто убил его родителей.

— Нет, не называй его имени! — Эрл затрясся всем телом, по щекам потекли слезы. Гарри наклонился и сжал его плечо.

— У тебя есть палочка?

Эрл замотал головой.

— Нет! Я сквиб. Мать с отцом волшебники, а мне магии не перепало…. Как же так! Дамблдор!

Гарри поднялся и огляделся. У окна на подоконнике стояла бутылка виски и чашка. Гарри налил немного. Эрл ухватился за его руку, выпил все махом. Выдохнул, утер слезы.

— Как поверить… — вздохнул он. — Весь мир рухнул…

— Но я могу все исправить, правда? — спросил Гарри мягко.

Эрл взглянул на него, губы дрогнули.

— Дамблдор ответил бы тебе, Поттер. А я откуда знаю. Но мы верили, что ты особенный.

— Хорошо. Так и есть. В этом мире я многое могу. Но мне нужна информация — что означает татуировка в виде змеи и черепа вот тут? — он показал на предплечье. — Ее делают всем служащим министерства или как?

Эрл округлил глаза.

— Черная метка! Откуда ты про нее знаешь? Этот парень меченый? Как его зовут, говоришь?

Гарри захотелось налить и себе, но голова и так кружилась.

— Нет. Он тут не при чем, — сказал он, выдавив улыбку. — Так что за метка?

— Ее ставил Тот-кого-нельзя-называть своим прихлебателям, чтобы быстрее вызывать их к себе. Ближнему кругу. Самому отменному дерьму.

— Хорошо. Спасибо, Эрл, — Гарри поднялся. — Если что, зайду снова.

— Беги, Гарри, — попросил Эрл, тоже поднимаясь с кресла. — Спрячься. Уезжай в Шотландию. Ирландию. А лучше в Испанию. Они тебя найдут!

— Пусть найдут. Или я найду их первым, — он улыбнулся, хлопнул Эрла по плечу и вышел. 

За окном снова сверкало солнце, птицы пели так, что слышно было даже в квартире. Гарри лежал, закрыв глаза, и пытался думать. Первым делом надо все рассказать Гермионе. Если она такая же, как он, скорее всего, и ей грозит опасность.

«Будь осторожна. Наша версия подтвердилась, — написал он ей. Правда, на самом деле не знал, как ее уберечь. — Не сиди рядом с камином. Запри гостиную», — дописал он.

Гермиона тут же ответила: «Хорошо. Что ты выяснил? Что случилось?»

«При встрече расскажу».

Сейчас Гарри не мог встретиться с ней. Ему надо было побыть одному.

Он заказал себе китайской лапши, достал блокнот, в котором делал записи по работе.

Начал зарисовывать в таблицу все, что узнал, лишь бы не думать, что девять дней он был счастлив с магическим нацистом, возможным убийцей. Хотя нет. Гарри мог бы поспорить, что Драко не убивал. Но он помогал убивать, входил в ближний круг, разделял идеологию или делал вид, что разделяет.

— Если бы он хотел убить, он бы убил. Меня и Гермиону. Или убил бы Гермиону, ведь он видел нас вместе. А меня отвел бы к Лорду.

Гарри написал на листке «ГП» и провел от себя стрелку к слову Волдеморт.

Между ним и Темным Лордом была связь. Но в чем ее назначение, Гарри пока не понимал. Он знал только, что становился невменяемым, коснувшись метки.

И раньше с ним иногда случались приступы ярости. Он видел, как пытают, видел так ясно, как будто пытал сам. Из-за приступов и видений ему и выписали таблетки. Случилось это много лет назад, до Бремшела, даже до кадетского корпуса. После очередного приступа школьный психолог порекомендовала Дурслям обследовать Гарри. Те все же сводили его к психиатру, получили рецепт и успокоились. Лишь бы он, как они говорили «не дурил».

Таблетки помогли. Кошмары теперь снились не каждую ночь, и он почти не помнил ничего, что видел. Пропали галлюцинации, сны наяву. Ему больше не казалось, что он в чужом теле или находится в другом месте.

Его наставник, человек, устроивший его в кадетский корпус, знал, что в прошлом у Гарри были проблемы, но скрыл этот факт от куратора.

Гарри никогда не говорил о детских приступах никому, кроме Гермионы. И жил нормальной жизнью. Когда не сжигал машины и лица подозреваемых.

Боль вернулась, когда появился Драко.

— Но я был счастлив хотя бы девять дней, — сказал Гарри. Он хотел бы еще раз увидеть Драко, поговорить с ним нормально, без наручников и пистолета. Разобраться, кто тот и почему носит Темную метку.

Прикоснуться к нему. Поцеловать.

— А ведь я ему правда нравился.

Ему никто не ответил. И может, он себе врал. Может, у Драко была какая-то цель, и симпатии тут ни при чем.

Нет, он не смог бы так притворяться, когда они были вдвоем.

— Или Драко тебя околдовал. Может, заклятие пройдет, и ты его забудешь.

Могло быть и такое. И все равно Гарри хотел увидеть его еще раз.

Весь день он провел один, рисуя в блокноте и переключая каналы. Задавая вопросы самому себе, которые оставались без ответа.

На работу он вышел с радостью. Он знал, почему дела отправили к висякам. Понимал, что обращаться за содействием к суперинтенданту бессмысленно. Их общий начальник не пойдет навстречу.

Возможно, сам супер уже под заклятьем и выполняет чужую волю.

Гарри велел Томасу запросить выгрузку из базы по нарушениям общественного порядка средней тяжести за последние девятнадцать лет.

Начал проглядывать их, пока его не отвлекли. Срочный вызов — массовое убийство. Трое погибли, причина смерти не установлена.

Вернулся он домой под утро. Выпил, заглянул в холодильник — там лежало только ухо. Ухо убийцы?

В спальне Гарри упал в кресло и закурил. Не было сил ни помыться, ни раздеться. Спать не хотелось, хоть он не спал всю ночь, а завтра снова на работу. Стряхнув пепел в пустую чашку, Гарри поднялся и заглянул в шкаф. Хотел спросить про сегодняшние убийства.

Дверь открылась в его спальне.

— Гарри Поттер не должен возвращаться в Паучий тупик! — услышал он. Обернулся на голос, огляделся и увидел на спинке кресла странно создание. Оно хлопнуло ушами, выкатило глаза и зашептало:

— Добби не откроет шкаф! Это опасно для хозяина Драко и для Гарри Поттера! Гарри Поттер должен бежать, спрятаться! Добби позаботится об этом!

— Тихо! — приказал Гарри, и существо заткнулось. — Ты кто? — спросил он.

— Добби, сэр, домовой эльф, сэр! Добби не должен быть здесь! Хозяин разозлится! — Добби схватил настольную лампу и огрел себя промеж ушей. Собрался снова ударить, но Гарри кинулся к нему и отобрал лампу.

«А может, я просто схожу с ума?»

Нет, кажется, все происходило на самом деле.

«Все психи так считают».

— Твой хозяин — Драко? — спросил Гарри, придерживая Добби за то, во что тот был одет. За старую наволочку? Бред. Но Добби слишком шумел для глюка.

— Нет, нет! Но хозяину Драко грозят пытки и страшная смерть, если кто-то узнает, что он нашел Гарри Поттера и не сдал его Темному Лорду!

— Драко не собирался сдавать меня? Убивать меня или других?

— Что вы, сэр! Хозяин Драко не убийца! И ему больше нельзя видеться с Гарри Поттером. Добби перенесет вас на другой конец света, спрячет!

— А ты можешь?

Добби приосанился.

— Добби многое может. Мы находимся в рабстве у волшебников, но наша магия гораздо сильнее и древнее.

— А палочка твоя где? — поинтересовался Гарри.

— Эльфам не нужны палочки! — гордо заявил тот.

— А если бы понадобилась, смог бы достать?

— Зачем Гарри Поттер спрашивает? Гарри Поттеру не нужна палочка. Гарри Поттеру надо сбежать!

— Я не имею права сбегать! — Гарри тряхнул его. — Люди погибают тут и у вас!

— Гарри Поттер не посмеет остаться! — воскликнул Добби.

— Посмеет! И если ты все можешь … Добби, достань мне палочку! Если ты мне не поможешь, запишусь на встречу к шефу! Он пожиратель смерти! Зато если достанешь, я буду в безопасности. Смогу защищаться, — попросил Гарри, но тут эльф пискнул: «Добби должен идти», — и исчез с тихим хлопком. От него остался только клочок наволочки. Гарри стукнул лампой о тумбочку.

Маленький засранец.

Он упал в кресло и снова закурил. Пить, конечно, не стоило, но и черт с ним. Затушил сигарету, пошел умываться. За окнами рассвело. Розовый свет наполнил комнаты, пели птицы, капало с крыш. Гарри почистил зубы, поменял футболку на рубашку и уехал. Плевать, что не побрился, что не спал. Руки дрожали, внутри все тряслось, голова разболелась, но сейчас некогда отдыхать. Таблетки он тоже пить не стал.

В офисе Гарри позвал к себе в кабинет Томаса.

— Есть дело, — сказал Гарри и указал взглядом на дверь. Томас захлопнул ее.

— Что-то не так?..

Гарри кивнул.

— Вот адреса. Вот… — Гарри достал из стола удостоверение коммунальной службы Лондона и положил перед Томасом. — На всякий случай и тебе сделал…

Томас хмыкнул.

— Нужно объехать адреса и?...

— Напугать граждан, — прошептал Гарри. — Скажешь, что камины вышли из строя, ядовиты, обклеишь их лентой. Попросишь не заходить в гостиную, а лучше уехать. Понял?

— Так точно, сэр!

— Ну и если кто спросит — ты в экспертном бюро весь день. Гренджер подпишет бумаги.

Томас кивнул и поднялся.

— Понял. Ты только объясни мне потом, зачем это все.

— Обязательно. Вечером выпьем и поговорим.

Томас вышел, а Гарри позвонил на ресепшн.

— Запишите меня к Тайлеру на завтра? Что? Надо согласовать? — девушка ответила, что все расписано на неделю, что шеф занят, и в тот момент, когда Гарри собрался повторить свою фамилию, линия разъединилась. Он набрал снова — занято. Вошел в почту — во входящих письмах последнее пришло из сервисной службы, телефоны в головном офисе Скотленд Ярда не работают, работы ведутся.

Гарри взглянул на телефон, потом на свой сотовый. Сигнал отсутствует.

— Совпадение? — он ухмыльнулся и убрал телефон в карман. — Попытаюсь завтра, — сказал вслух, уверенный, что каким-то образом Добби услышит.

Гарри не мог пока рассказать ничего Гермионе. Он сам знал слишком мало. Написал ПростоСуперу про новые убийства, потом стер. Нельзя пока лишний раз напоминать про серию. Иначе Пожиратель смерти заинтересуется активным подчиненным.

Гарри открыл дела троих убитых. Двое из них нашлись в его списке странных происшествий, один был просто человеком. Магглом.

А что же Томас? Гарри помогал ему, чем мог, и знал, что тот тоже творил странные вещи. Как так вышло, что он, Гермиона и Дин Томас оказались вместе в головном офисе?

Скрытая магия тянула их друг к другу?

Гарри вышел за кофе и позвонил Томасу. Попросил его поберечься. Просто на всякий случай. Пожалуйста.

Томас вернулся, когда стоянка у офиса опустела, зажглись фонари, засветились огни на набережной.

Гарри пригласил его пройтись до ближайшего паба, в котором они несколько раз пили.

— А ты не будешь? — спросил Томас, когда бармен поставил перед ним пинту пива. Гарри покачал головой. Пить не хотелось. От сигарет и кофе тошнило.

— Ну, шеф, сделал, что мог, — Томас сделал глоток и отодвинул кружку. — Ставил на эффект внезапности. Некоторые конечно лезли в интернет, проверяли, но кое-кто поверил. Лента опять же… нашел без надписей «полиция». Лента всегда работает.

— Отлично, — Гарри не знал, сработает или нет. Но кому-то должно помочь. — Завтра надо закончить с адресами, ладно?

— Хорошо, шеф. Объясни, что случилось?

Гарри снял очки, потер переносицу.

— Помнишь серию, которую у нас забрали? Странные убийства без орудия убийства? Так вот, у меня есть идеи, почему убили именно тех, кого убили. Возможно, ты тоже в зоне риска, Томас.

— Мне надо пожить в гостинице? Семью отправить к бабушке?

— Да, — Гарри кивнул. — Особенно следи за ребенком. И вообще будь осторожен. Если что — беги и прячься.

— У нас атака инопланетян? — поинтересовался Томас. Вытащил салфетку из подставки и вытер черный блестящий лоб.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Пока да. Но я разбираюсь. 

Гарри казалось, что он не уснет.

Но его сморило еще в ванной. Усилием воли он заставил себя добрести до подушки. Ему снились зеленая вспышка, хохот и крики. Добби бормотал: «Гарри Поттер должен бежать». А потом Гарри увидел Драко, так ясно, словно не спал, словно Драко сидел на его кровати. Гарри пытался извиниться, но не мог сказать ни слова, горло сдавило.

— Гарри Поттер не должен ходить к шефу! Добби вывел из строя провода, Добби спас Гарри Поттера!

Гарри сел и сунул руку за пистолетом. Очки едва не упали, пока он надевал их.

— Черт тебя побрал! — заорал он, когда обнаружил Добби у себя на кровати.

— Гарри Поттер подвергает себя опасности! — пробормотал тот и жутко хрустнул пальцами.

— Я предупреждал! — рявкнул Гарри и рывком сел. — Мне нужна палочка, учебники этой вашей школы, нужно место! Пусти меня в шкаф, в тот дом, достань палочку, и я научусь себя защищать! И людей! Вас и нас! Это мой долг!

Гарри натянул штаны и уставился на Добби. Тот притих, уши опустились.

— Какой благородный, какой смелый, добрый Гарри Поттер! — слезы покатились из огромных голубых глаз. — Но это очень, очень глупый поступок!

— Нет! Не глупый! — Гарри убрал пистолет и схватился за ручку шкафа. — Я приносил присягу служить Англии и защищать англичан. Если я могу предотвратить убийства, я обязан действовать. Понимаешь ты или нет!

Добби кивнул, вздохнул и стукнулся лбом о спинку кровати.

— А ну отставить! Открывай шкаф.

Гарри потянул за ручку, и дверь распахнулась. Перед ним была гостиная в волшебном мире. Старые кресла, картины, камин, книги. Множество книг. А Драко не было.

— Драко тут не живет? — спросил Гарри у Добби, который с легким хлопком появился рядом.

— Нет, Гарри Поттер, хозяин Драко живет в поместье, далеко отсюда.

Гарри вздохнул. Может, оно и хорошо, Драко лучше не знать, что Гарри учится колдовать.

— Предупреди меня, если он соберется сюда. Ему о моих делах знать не надо. А теперь достань мне палочку, — приказал Гарри и добавил, — пожалуйста.

Добби кивнул — Гарри Поттеру надо только позвать, и Добби появится. Сделает все, о чем попросит Гарри Поттер.

Добби закончил говорить и исчез, а через мгновенье появился вновь, а с ним — десятки коробочек приземлились на ковер в гостиной. И в каждой лежала волшебная палочка.

***

Драко дернул ворот рубашки, ткань треснула и порвалась. Руки закололо иголками, они все еще ныли после наручников.

Драко хотелось разрыдаться, но слез не было. Он устал. Много времени провел у Снейпа, прятал вещи и выслушивал нравоучения. Прятал воспоминания в пузырьки.

Теперь он стоял посреди спальни, сдирал с себя рубашку, рвал так, что она разъезжалась на клочки. Драко бросил на пол рваную тряпку, подошел к камину и выпил огневиски прямо из горла. Он уже не помнил, почему не спрятал бутылку в тайник. В последние дни он вообще обо всем позабыл.

У Драко не осталось сил даже помыться. Он уснул, едва голова коснулась подушки.

А когда открыл глаза, было утро. Нужно отправляться на работу. Драко с ужасом представил себе, что ему придется открыть камин для еще одного пожирателя, выпустить в мир, где остался Гарри.

— Идиот! — процедил Драко, заставил себя сесть на кровати. На руках остались яркие синяки от наручников. Драко хотел залечить их, взял палочку, но тут же отложил.

Вместо этого он побрел в ванную, прихватив с собой бутылку огневиски.

Спустя час он вытерся, влез в новую рубашку и стал застегивать мантию. В дверь постучали.

Драко вздрогнул.

— Да? — осторожно спросил он. Голос все еще хрипел.

— Это я, сынок. Можно?

— Нельзя, — просипел Драко, но дверь открылась, — а ведь он запечатывал ее — и вошла мать. Она остановилась, прикрыла дверь и улыбнулась. Улыбка вышла жалкой и испуганной.

— Драко, мне надо поговорить с тобой…

— Мама, мне пора. Я опаздываю, — Драко хотел было застегнуть мантию, но Нарцисса схватила его за руку.

— Что у тебя на шее? И на руках? — она в ужасе перевела взгляд с его шеи на запястье. Драко высвободил руку.

— Ничего. Не твое дело. Я просил не заходить в мои комнаты без разрешения! Мне не пять лет!

Нарцисса отступила и оглядела комнату.

— Зачем тебе одному бутылка огневиски, Драко? А рубашка? Что с ней случилось? Где ты был?

Драко застегнул ворот до самого подбородка и направил палочку на обрывки ткани. Они вспыхнули и истлели в секунду.

— Все? Ничего нет. Мама, в самом деле, мне некогда.

— Постой! — Нарцисса протянула к нему руку, но касаться побоялась. — Я узнала, что Добби готовил и собирал еду для тебя. И ты пару раз ночевал не дома….

— Да неужели? — Драко сел перед зеркалом, принялся причесываться так, что зубья больно царапали кожу. Зеркало молчало. — Может, дело в том, что мне почти тридцать, я не женат и имею права делать, что хочу?

— Кто-то душил тебя… тот, у кого ты ночевал? — спросила Нарцисса едва слышно. Драко резко развернулся. Задел локтем бутылочку духов, она упала и разбилась о мраморный пол. По комнате поплыл горьковатый аромат.

— Тот?

Нарцисса взмахнула палочкой и осколки исчезли.

— Драко, о твоих пристрастиях знаем и я, и отец. Но последнее время ты ведешь себя неосмотрительно…

Драко вскочил из-за туалетного столика и схватил палочку.

— Пристрастиях? Каких еще пристрастиях? Оставьте меня наконец в покое! — прохрипел он. — Я знаю, что делаю! Мне не нужны советы! Если я попрошу меня связать, приковать, выдрать тряпкой — это мое дело! Я не лезу к вам, а вы не лезьте ко мне. — Он шагнул к камину, взял щепотку пороха. Он еще видел белое лицо матери, когда зеленое пламя взвилось и проглотило его.

Драко вышел в холле Министерства, добрался до лифтов. Не помнил, кого встретил, кому сказал доброе утро. Пробежал через приемную и захлопнул дверь кабинета.

Только бы никто не заглянул.

Драко развернул пергамент, положил перо, но докладная так и осталась ненаписанной. Он смотрел на тысячи огоньков-каминов, горевших перед ним. Открытые горели зеленым, закрытые — красным.

Взгляд все время возвращался к одному красному квадратику. Оверклиф-роад.

Он не мигал. Густо-красный квадрат отпечатался на радужке глаза. Сколько раз Драко прятал воспоминание о нем.

А что если прикажут открыть его?

Живот скрутило. Стало так больно, что Драко согнулся, прижал руки к животу и прижался лбом к столу.

Сколько он так просидел, Драко не знал. Перед ним упал самолетик. От Астории. Драко его сжег.

Дома он допил бутылку один. Но уснуть не вышло.

«Что если наша стычка как-то отозвалась? Кто-то узнал?»

Он поднялся с кровати, оделся. Кинул порох в огонь и через мгновение очутился в гостиной Снейпа.

Тот покачал головой с портрета, когда Драко споткнулся о кресло и чуть не упал.

— Приятно снова видеть тебя трезвым, Драко, — скривился он. Драко выругался.

У шкафа достал палочку.

— Финита инкантатем! — затем потянул за ручку. Дверь не открылась. Он снова потянул. Ничего. Произнес заклинание. Снова никакой реакции.

— Что случилось со шкафом? — закричал Драко портрету. Снейп пожал плечами.

— Он закрыт. По-моему, очевидно.

— Почему? Кто его закрыл?

Снейп нахмурился. Драко с удовольствием проклял бы его, если бы мог. Заставил бы замолчать. Но тогда Снейп мог уйти насовсем, а Драко этого не хотел. Тот словно связывал его с детством, с тем временем, когда Драко просто радовался жизни, читал книжки про Поттера и летал на метле над парком.

Драко хотел вернуться туда, хоть на день.

— Иди выспись. Сейчас ты не способен думать, Драко.

Драко отвернулся. Попытался еще и еще, но шкаф остался закрытым. Драко уже с трудом держался на ногах. Измотанный страхом и болью он вытащил из под кресла одежду маггла и уничтожил ее. Мантию перепрятал в тайник в полу.

Огляделся — не забыл ли чего-нибудь, — нет, никаких следов. И побрел к камину. 

Четыре дня Драко выходил из спальни только в министерство. Он с трудом мог вспомнить, что делал вечерами, все было как в тумане.

Драко точно пил. Кажется, пытался перепрятать фотографию Поттера. Потом хотел ее уничтожить.

На пятый день, в обед, Драко отправил филина Астории, назначил ей встречу в баре братьев У. Бар этот находился в самой темной гнилой части Лютного переулка, туда приходили в плащах и редко снимали капюшоны.

Астория согласилась.

Когда стемнело, Драко отправился на встречу. В баре как обычно народу было не продохнуть. Он нашел взглядом Асторию, подсел к ней за столик.

— Привет, — пробормотал он. Астория кинула на него взгляд из-под капюшона и улыбнулась.

— Привет… уже думала заявиться к тебе в кабинет…

Драко погладил пальцами дурацкую рекламу бара, смял ее.

— Даже в самом баре полно рекламы бара! Зачем она здесь? — процедил он, швырнул бумажный комок на пол. Заметил, что Астория нахмурилась.

— Что? Поднять? — он наклонился, схватил бумажку и кинул в Асторию. — Держи.

Та молчала.

Бар гудел, как электричество в маггловском телевизоре, шепоты, голоса, шорохи, гогот смешались, голову стиснуло болью.

Астория сейчас уйдет и будет права, — подумал Драко в отчаянии.

— Прости, — выдавил он. — Я последнее время… не в себе.

— Что это? — вместо ответа Астория схватила его за запястье. Драко похолодел. Он так и не свел синяки, сначала просто не хотел, а потом забыл.

— Это… следы от наручников… выслушай…

Астория отпустила его руку, ее глаза, глубокие и темные в тени капюшона, сверкнули, губы сжались.

— Пожалуйста… — добавил Драко. В шестнадцать лет, после того, как ему поставили метку, он начал участвовать в казнях, пытках. Так он проводил каникулы.

Возвращался в школу и иногда плакал в закрытом женском туалете и жаловался привидению плаксе Миртл.

Конечно, за тринадцать лет плакать он разучился. Но сейчас как никогда был близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться.

Астория кивнула. Ее глаза теперь смотрели ласково, она снова стала его любимой подругой, веселой и энергичной. Жаль, что они не могут пожениться. Может, он даже переспал бы с ней разок-другой, чтобы сделать ребенка. Сварил бы оборотное зелье с волосами Поттера, она бы выпила…

— Рассказывай, — попросила Астория. Драко вздохнул.

— Помнишь, я говорил про своего любовника? Мы встречались девять дней, а потом… потом он приковал меня наручниками к кровати.

— Чем?

— Он грязнокровка, полицейский. Представь себе, его начальника подменили Ноттом. В общем, все эти рейды. Я попросил его быть осторожней, а он проследил за мной, прошел в гостиную…

— В Паучьем?

Драко кивнул.

— Разозлился, мы поссорились. Я запечатал шкаф, но потом захотел вернуться, хотел открыть его снова, а он не открылся. Я не знаю… вдруг меня выследили, вдруг кто-то что-то узнал…

— Сведи синяки, — тихо сказала Астория. Накрыла его руку своей и поправила рукав мантии. — Нельзя их оставлять. Почему ты сразу не свел?

Щеки загорелись, Драко ухмыльнулся. Ухмылка получилась неуверенная, будто он оправдывался.

— Просто они мне нравятся, и полицейский этот тоже. Я не могу его забыть и не хочу. Он особенный, лучше него я уже не встречу.

— Сведи… сегодня же. И знаешь, — Астория снова нахмурилась. Черные волосы выбились из-под капюшона. Густые, непокорные, совсем как у Поттера. — Ко мне приходила Нарцисса. Просила поговорить с тобой. Она сама не своя, плакала. Возьми себя в руки. До чего ты довел родителей? Ведешь себя как ребенок, привлекаешь внимание! Ты забыл, как это опасно?

Она перевела дух, помолчала и продолжила. Драко молчал и слушал. Горечь наполнила рот, до одури захотелось выпить. Мать плакала из-за него, отец пытался защитить, а он думал только о Поттере.

— Если хочешь встречаться с этим грязнокровкой и не хочешь, чтобы тобой заинтересовались Забини или Кребб, перестань дурить. Пить, опаздывать на работу. И главное — сделай предложение девушке, которую выбрал Люциус.

Драко вскинул голову.

— С ума сошла? Что я буду с ней делать?

Астория усмехнулась.

— Ухаживать. Помолвка может длиться годы, ты же знаешь… а там… заставишь себя, выпьешь зелье, сделаешь ребенка, и никому не будет до тебя дела… а насчет начальника и рейдов, предупредишь любовника, если что…

Драко посмотрел ей в глаза. А ведь правда. Сейчас лучший выход затаиться. Сделать, как они хотят. Наконец он кивнул.

— Ты права. Я так и сделаю.

Они заказали виски, Драко рассказал про мотоцикл, про пиццу, про гугл и телефон. Астория тихо смеялась, слушая его. 

Следующим вечером он дождался отца в столовой, извинился, что нагрубил и вел себя неосмотрительно. Сказал, что готов жениться.

Отец обнял его.

— Это не так страшно, как ты думаешь, — улыбнулся он. — А дети — великое счастье.

Драко покорно кивнул. У себя в спальне перед зеркалом он долго рассматривал пятна от пальцев на шее. От одного воспоминания о руках Поттера у него встал так, что стало больно. Драко на миг представил, что пойдет в Темный тупик и поебется с кем-нибудь, но понял, что просто не сможет прикоснуться ни к кому другому.

Он лег на кровать, раздвинул ноги. Вспомнил, как Поттер душил его. Как трахал пальцами. Как потом двигался в нем, глубоко, быстро, резко. Драко сжал член, провел по нему ладонью, резко перевернулся на живот.

Вспомнил, как целовал Поттеру ноги. Такая странная ласка, но она им нравилась. Он сам мог бы кончить, просто облизывая его большой палец.

Драко приподнялся, толкнулся в дырку пальцами. По спине прошла волна жара. Он застонал в подушку и задвигал рукой.

Он не дрочил шесть дней и кончил через минуту. Закричал в подушку от наслаждения и боли. Так и лежал, не в силах пошевелиться.

«Больше не могу, — думал он, рассматривая узоры ковра на полу. — Пойду к нему… не знаю как, попаду в шкаф. Снейп знает наверняка...»

Драко сам не понял, как уснул.

Проснулся он среди ночи. В полной тишине оделся, быстро свел остатки синяков на шее и руках, взял щепотку пороха и шагнул в камин.

Маггловской одежды у него больше не было, но она теперь ни к чему. В гостиной Драко прошел к шкафу и дернул за ручку.

Он ждал, что дверь не откроется, и чуть не упал, когда она распахнулась настежь. На него пахнуло старым деревом, пылью.

Драко вошел в темноту. Сердце колотилось в ушах, ладони вспотели. Драко никак не решался открыть дверь.

«Давай, вперед», — подумал он.

Изнутри дверца была гладкой. Надо просто толкнуть. Всего ничего. Драко вдохнул поглубже и шагнул вперед.

В спальне Поттера не горел свет. Драко приблизился к кровати, присел на край. Гарри глубоко дышал, небритый и лохматый, как всегда. Драко наклонился и поцеловал его. Хотел только чмокнуть, но не смог оторваться. Тронул губы языком, зажмурился.

Горячая рука легла ему на затылок.

— Прости… не уходи больше, — прошептал Гарри ему в губы.

**Глава 7. Бар братьев У.**

Они лежали в темноте. Мир стал тихим, уютным, приветливым вокруг них. Где-то начиналась война, гибли люди, правили темные волшебники, но сейчас все это оставалось снаружи.

— Ты спишь? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, — отозвался Драко.

— Расскажи про твой дом… настоящий дом…

Драко хмыкнул. Его теплая легкая ладонь двинулась от плеча к груди.

— Я живу в огромном поместье в Уилшире. Там очень много комнат. Сколько, я даже не считал. Есть большой парк, сад, беседки, фонтаны и даже белые павлины.

Гарри покачал головой:

— Ничего себе.

— Да, у нас есть слуги, мраморная лестница, хрустальная люстра, комната для рисования и бальный зал.

— Значит, ты богат?

— Да, я богат, — Гарри показалось, что прозвучали слова Драко немного самодовольно.

— Отлично. Как думаешь, родители могли оставить мне какие-то деньги или дом?

Драко приподнялся. Гарри теперь видел его лицо светлым пятном в полумраке.

— Интересный вопрос. В книгах писали, что ваш дом в Годриковой лощине разрушен Лордом. А про деньги и ценности никому не известно. Я бы мог узнать, но зачем это тебе?

Гарри улыбнулся, понадеялся, что улыбка выглядит невинной.

— Мало ли, что в жизни пригодится. Ты и твой отец — пожиратели смерти. Почему вы не сбежите в маггловский мир, если вас не устраивают порядки в магическом?

Драко снова лег. Теперь он лежал на своей подушке, отстраненный, напряженный.

— Родители не сбегут. Им некуда спрятаться, мне тоже — Черная метка не даст нам далеко уйти. Она — знак Пожирателей смерти, связывает нас с ним, когда он призывает, мы чувствуем нестерпимую боль, пока не примешь вызов и не явишься к нему.

— Ясно… — он не собирался рассказывать Драко о том, что узнал и чему научился за последние три дня. Невероятных дня с тех пор, как нашел свою палочку. Когда он произнес первое заклинание, это было похоже на долгожданный оргазм невероятной мощи и силы. Словно держишь в руке пистолет, и правда на твоей стороне.

Он говорил психологу, что иногда наслаждается властью над людьми, которых ловит. Психолог отвечал, что это нормально. Гарри не испытывал угрызений совести, ведь эти люди преступники.

Драко помолчал немного, потом попросил:

— Ну а ты? Расскажи, как ты жил и как живешь. Почему ты стал инспектором? У нас такие, как ты, назывались аврорами. Ты стал бы старшим аврором, если бы они еще остались.

Гарри задумался. Потом улыбнулся. Включил свет и надел очки.

— Да что рассказывать… ничего захватывающего. Жил с родственниками мудаками. Учился в школе святого Брутуса. Сначала били меня, потом я стал защищаться, — он показал на свой слегка неровный нос. — Три раза ломали… оценки получал нормальные… потом меня заметил один хороший человек, закрыл глаза на мои прегрешения и взял меня в кадеты. Дальше — Бремшел… специальная школа уголовной полиции… как раз для тех, кто хочет раскрывать преступления. Потом экзамены, работал констеблем, опять учился, стал сержантом, инспектором, старшим инспектором. Пил, курил, не женат, детей нет, — он засмеялся — Драко смотрел на него во все глаза. — Теперь я крутой начальник, и у меня есть форма. Хочешь посмотреть?

Драко кивнул.

— Хочу!

Гарри отметил, что синяков от пальцев на шее не осталось, и следы от браслетов на запястьях исчезли.

Поднялся с кровати и снял с держателя застегнутый чехол с формой. Она не легко ему досталась. Слишком много с ним было проблем. Во-первых, он спал с мужиками, это большой минус, во-вторых, имел привычку, когда злился, говорить неприятные вещи неправильным людям и сжигать лица подозреваемых. И, наконец, его методы работы не всем нравились. Многие не соглашались, что в некоторых случаях цель оправдывает средства.

И все же Гарри оставался отличным полицейским.

Он расстегнул чехол, достал костюм и фуражку.

— Красивая. Внушительная, — протянул Драко. — Надень!

Его щеки разрумянились. Встрепанный и восхищенный, он походил на маленького мальчика, которому предлагают подержать палочку констебля.

Гарри натянул брюки, накинул пиджак, надел фуражку. Нашивки и медали блестели в свете лампы. В форме он и сам себе нравился.

— Служу королеве, — торжественно произнес Гарри. Драко рассмеялся.

— Тебе идет, — он поднялся с кровати, подошел и снял с Гарри фуражку. И тут же примерил на себя.

— Как я тебе?

— Неплохо, — отозвался Гарри. Член привстал, костюм пора было снять.

Он поцеловал Драко, коснулся мягких губ. Его обдало теплом, словно кто-то горячей рукой сжал в паху.

Драко приоткрыл рот, впуская его язык. Форма сразу показалась тесной, а голова — пустой.

Костюм с фуражкой отправились в чехол и на вешалку. Скорее всего, свое они уже отслужили.

Еще один сумасшедший час Драко провел с Гарри в его постели. Они скользили от грубости до нежности, и Гарри позабыл, пусть и ненадолго, про убийства, магглов, магов, да вообще про все.

Но спустя час Драко пошел в душ, а когда вернулся, начал одеваться.

— Не останешься? — Гарри заставлял себя не надеяться, но все-таки надеялся. Он знал, что будет скучать, даже если они увидятся завтра.

Драко покачал головой. Его улыбка поблекла, глаза потемнели.

— Не могу. Слишком опасно…

Гарри вскочил с кровати и обнял его, прежде чем тот успел застегнуть мантию на все пуговицы.

— Так ты похож на священника, — пробормотал он. Провел ладонями по бедрам, сунул руки в карманы.

— Щекотно! Это обыск? — Драко захихикал, а Гарри, прижимая его одной рукой, вытащил из кармана смятый листок.

— Ты тоже суешь в карманы рекламные листовки? — ухмыльнулся он и развернул.

«Каждый — под ударом. Ты тоже! Борись или умри рабом Волдеморта. Сражайся вместе с нами! Орден Феникса ждет тебя! Стань героем», — гласила листовка. На ней двигалась и переливалась черная метка, совсем как на руке Драко. И шрифтом поменьше было подписано — «Бар братьев У. Лютный переулок».

— Реклама дурацкого бара, — отмахнулся Драко. — Везде суют эти бумажки.

Гарри взглянул на него.

— Да? Что тут написано?

— Бар братьев У. Пей или умри. Пей до смерти. Есть даже веселящее зелье, — прочел тот. — Ерунда. Но огневиски там ничего, и можно поговорить о чем угодно, и никто тебя не услышит.

— Вот как? — Гарри свернул листок. — С кем это ты там встречался?

— Ревнуешь? — Драко просиял, снова порозовел. Он точно не видел того, что на листовке увидел Гарри.

— Я? Да никогда… хотя да, ревную. Я вообще ревнивый, сразу предупреждаю, — ухмыльнулся он. Еще раз чмокнул Драко и отпустил. — Возьму себе, ладно?

Он положил листовку на тумбочку. Драко не возражал.

Махнул рукой на прощание и исчез за дверью шкафа.

Гарри остался один. Опустился на кровать, взял в руки листовку. Нет, не показалось. Темная метка пульсировала на пергаменте, словно живая. Гарри прикоснулся к ней, но голова не разболелась. Гарри перестал принимать могадон, как только получил палочку и попытался колдовать. Лекарство мешало ему концентрироваться на заклинаниях.

Боли и кошмары могли вернуться, но выбора не было.

Буквы горели ослепительным золотистым светом, даже немного щипали ладонь. Гарри перечитал текст в пятый раз.

Орден Феникса.

Он знал, что такие люди есть. И теперь вопрос времени — вступить в их ряды.

«Возглавить, — подсказал внутренний голос. — У тебя есть опыт руководящей работы».

Гарри взял мобильный и набрал Гермионе. «Завтра в восемь у меня».

«Четыре утра! Придурок», — ответила она. Только сейчас Гарри понял, что уже светает. Но спать не хотелось, палочка лежала, надежно спрятанная, и ждала его.

Три дня назад он вернулся в гостиную в Паучьем тупике уже с ней и обыскал каждый миллиметр старого дома. Портреты на стенах следили за ним, но когда Гарри бросал на них взгляд, они делали вид, что ничего не происходит.

Гарри начал с чердака. Ощупывал, простукивал старые доски, разламывал свечи, рылся в сундуках, переворошил старое барахло, вскрыл рамы картин. Потом на лестницу. Проверил каждую ступеньку, в спальне вскрыл продавленный матрац, продырявил тканевые обои.

В доме было не так много вещей. Картины в основном убрали на чердак, платья и мантии гнили в сундуках.

Зато сколько книг он нашел. За один день он не успел открыть каждую и вернулся на следующий день.

На первом этаже в гостиной под досками пола Гарри обнаружил легкую серебристую мантию, новую, в отличие от остальной одежды. Скорее всего она принадлежала Драко. Гарри вспомнил, как тот путешествовал по его миру в мантии-невидимке и сунул ее в карман.

Закончил Гарри подвалом. Нашел его только потому, что прополз по полу гостиной и прощупал каждый сантиметр гнилых досок.

Крышка не открывалась. А заклинаний никаких Гарри не знал.

— Добби, — позвал Гарри, сидя на полу возле крышки. И тот мгновенно появился перед ним. Уши дрожали, глаза слезились. Вот только Гарри уже понял, что хоть Добби и выглядел тщедушным, в нем скрывалась мощная магия. Ему и палочка не понадобилась, чтобы откинуть крышку и зажечь в подвале огоньки.

Пока Гарри спускался, Добби причитал: «Гарри Поттер очень рискует, там опасно!»

Но после тщательного обыска все, что нашел Гарри, — каменная чаша. Серебристая жидкость в ней слабо мерцала. Гарри заглянул и увидел только отражение огоньков и свое лицо.

— Это омут памяти, Гарри Поттер, — сказал Добби и тут же добавил: — Гарри Поттер пока не может в него заглядывать. Без разрешения хозяина.

Гарри не понимал, куда там заглядывать. Но решил послушать Добби.

За три дня Гарри обыскал весь дом и решил, что хозяин — мрачный волшебник с портрета в гостиной — что-то скрывал. Гарри обнаружил множество тайников, а о скольких он и понятия не имел. А на первый взгляд комнаты выглядели грязными, темными и такими же мрачными, как хозяин. Северус Снейп гласила подпись на холсте.

И вот теперь Гарри был готов рассказать Гермионе обо всем.

Гарри отключился на три часа и приехал на работу первым из своего отдела. В почте его ждало письмо от ПростоСупера.

Тот приглашал зайти для разговора. В теме письма стояло срочно.

Написал Томасу в мессенджер, спросил, объехал ли тот оставшиеся адреса. Дин ответил, что да.

Гарри вызвали сразу. Супер поднялся из-за стола, когда он вошел.

— Поттер, садись.

Гарри сразу понял, что разговор суперу не нравится. Сел на мягкий кожаный стул.

— Тебе нужно взять отпуск, — проговорил супер медленно.

— Зачем? — спросил Гарри, поправил очки.

Супер походил у стола и сел.

— Зачем? Как тебе сказать, Поттер… — он провел пальцами по столу, смахнул несуществующую пыль. — До меня дошла информация, что ты работаешь по закрытым делам.

Гарри поднял брови.

— Нет, не работаю.

— Перестань, — ПростоСупер отмахнулся с раздражением. — Я в курсе, что Томас распространял ложные сведения о неработающих каминах. Конечно, узнал я не от него. Нам звонили. И сам понимаешь, Томас по своей воле по всему Лондону бегать не будет. Короче, не наживай неприятностей. Пока Тайлер тобой не заинтересовался. Отдохни. Ты устал.

Гарри молчал.

— Это приказ, Гарри, — добавил ПростоСупер.

За огромным окном позади него светило чистое утреннее солнце, поблескивало между тонкими голыми ветками. Облака разошлись, голубое весеннее небо проступило между деревьями. Гарри улыбнулся.

— Думаете, у меня будут неприятности? Вы правы. Возьму отпуск.

Он поднялся.

— До свидания.

Гарри не знал, вернется ли он в этот кабинет, и уходил с сожалением. Его начальник был отличный мужик, и Гарри столько сделал, чтобы попасть в Скотленд-Ярд. Но теперь он знал — его место не здесь.

Он написал заявление, отдал в отдел кадров, по дороге домой заехал в салон связи и купил сотовый. Когда Гарри обыскивал и фотографировал дом Снейпа, он заметил, что там ловит сеть мобильного оператора. Еще пара часов заняло доехать до коллеги из техотдела и поставить в аппарат датчик слежения. Гарри не мог каждый раз мучиться мыслью, что с Драко, где он, жив ли. И еще — ему надо было знать, когда тот собирается прийти, чтобы покинуть дом Снейпа и вернуться к себе. Чем меньше Драко знает, тем безопаснее для них обоих.

Гермиона позвонила в дверь ровно в восемь.

— Что происходит? — начала она, едва скинула пальто, но Гарри остановил ее.

— Проходи в спальню, — попросил он. Гермиона послушалась. Она вошла в комнату, огляделась.

— Ну и?

— Возьми, — Гарри подошел к ней и протянул палочку.

— Просто взять?

— Да.

— Это какой-то прикол?

— Нет. Коснись ее.

Гермиона посмотрела на рукоять палочки, на Гарри, снова на рукоять и взялась за нее. Гарри знал, что сильного контакта не будет, и все же яркие искры упали с кончика и погасли.

Гермиона уставилась на Гарри.

— Как?..

— Ты волшебница, Гермиона, я — волшебник. Вышло так, что мой друг Драко оказался из другого мира.

Гермиона открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но Гарри покачал головой.

— Не надо… просто пойдем, все увидишь сама.

Гарри открыл перед ней дверь шкафа. Пахнуло старым деревом и пылью, Гермиона чихнула. На пару секунд они остались в темноте, а потом Гарри распахнул дверцу.

В гостиной было сумрачно, как в самый пасмурный день.

Гермиона ахнула.

— Добби! — позвал Гарри. Через мгновение эльф появился перед ними с восхищенным «Гарри Поттер, сэр!»

— Добрый день, — поздоровалась Гермиона.

— Гермиона, это Добби, эльф.

Гермиона поздоровалась.

— Он служит у Малфоев и помогает мне. Добби, могу я попросить тебя об услуге?

— Гарри Поттер, сэр! Может попросить Добби о любой услуге! — заголосил Добби и что есть сил дернул себя за уши. Гермиона бросилась к нему.

— Гарри! Что он делает? Останови его!

Гарри успел поймать ее за руку.

— Стоп! Добби, принеси, пожалуйста, палочки мисс Грейнджер. Мы выберем подходящую.

Добби кивнул, мазнув ушами по полу, и исчез.

— Сейчас поймешь… — успел только выговорить Гарри. — Эльфы служат волшебникам. Вроде как, чтобы освободиться, хозяин…

Гарри не успел закончить, как Добби вернулся. Вместе с ним в гостиной очутились десятки палочек в футлярах. Как в первый раз, когда Гарри выбрал свою.

— Теперь тебе надо пробовать каждую, пока не найдешь ту самую, — объяснил Гарри, — а я расскажу, что происходит, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Гермиона оглядела коробочки. Глаза у нее стали круглыми, как старые монеты.

Гарри рассказал ей все. Умолчал он только о метке Драко и о его статусе. Он не хотел выслушивать, что Драко может быть опасен и общаться с ним — безумие, что он мог наложить любовное заклятье и никаких чувств на самом деле никогда не было.

Гарри знал, что Драко не убийца и не злодей. И совершенно точно его не привораживал.

Гермиона не перебила ни разу. Перебирала палочку за палочкой, что-то бормотала под нос. Кивала.

Дождалась, пока Гарри закончил, показала ему палочку.

— Нашла! — С кончика ее палочки посыпались искры. Гермиона засмеялась.

— Странное чувство, правда? — Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

Гермиона кивнула и огляделась. Все палочки исчезли вместе с Добби. И перед ней открылись полки, уставленные книгами до самого потолка.

— Правда… Господи, сколько книг!

Гермиона прижала ладонь ко рту, и на миг Гарри увидел ее маленькой девочкой в школе Хогвартс. В школе, которая должна была стать их домом, но так и не стала. По прихоти Волдеморта.

— Времени мало, давай начнем со школьной программы. Я подобрал учебники. Первый курс, — сказал Гарри. В нем снова поднималась злость, он хотел начать немедленно. Тем более, что идти на работу завтра ему не требовалось. Гарри попросил Томаса сделать копии дел и привезти ему домой. — Сопротивлению нужен я.

Гермиона нахмурилась.

— Ты — это ты. А целая армия — совсем другое дело.

— Осторожней с книгами, некоторые очень опасны, — произнес холодный голос.

Гарри и Гермиона обернулись.

Снейп разглядывал их с холста.

— Помогите нам, — попросил Гарри.

— Зачем? Чтобы вы, парочка самоучек, отправились на убой к Лорду?

Огоньки свечей дрогнули, Гарри стиснул палочку.

— Если вы нам поможете, мы сможем сражаться на равных, а не отправимся на убой, как вы верно заметили.

— Поттер, вы всегда начинаете знакомство с требований?

Снейп ухмыльнулся и показал глазами на высоченные до самого потолка стеллажи с книгами.

— Читайте, Поттер, и вы…

— Гермиона Грейнджер, — представилась Гермиона с улыбкой. Северус не улыбнулся в ответ.

— Учебники для первоклашек. В первом шкафу от кресла. Трансфигурация, чары, защита от темных искусств, зельеварение.

— Спасибо, — Гарри обернулся к Гермионе. — Значит, я почти все нашел.

— Просто космос! Как превратить чернильницу в крысу… Чернильницу в крысу! — Гермиона сидела на полу и читала толстенную книгу в потрепанной обложке.

— Интересно? — Гарри подобрался к ней сзади и положил руки на плечи. Гермиона даже не вздрогнула.

— Потрясающе! Вот, проштудируй, простейшие чары для первогодок, — не отрываясь от книги, она подняла и сунула ему учебник. Чуть по очкам не попала.

— Советую уделять каждому предмету от двух часов…

— У нас нет времени, Северус, — откликнулся Гарри. Они с Гермионой разложили книги на полу.

Гермиона уже читала, фотографировала все подряд.

Гарри выписал для себя несколько полезных заклятий: Экспелеармус, Бомбарда, Ступефай, Акцио, Протего. Начал тренироваться, пока Гермиона читала.

Далеко за полночь они засобирались домой. Гермиона набила сумку книгами.

— Вызову такси, — хихикнула она, покраснела от наслаждения и открыла дверь шкафа.

— Не колдуй дома, только здесь, — напомнил Гарри. Она кивнула и исчезла в шкафу. Гарри остался один на один с портретом и книгами.

— Северус…

— Профессор Снейп, будьте любезны!

Гарри кинул на него взгляд.

— Как пожелаете, профессор. В таком случае я — старший инспектор полиции Поттер.

— Избавьте, — отмахнулся тот. — Я помню вас младенцем.

— Профессор, не говорите Драко о том, что я был здесь, — попросил Гарри.

Снейп кивнул.

— И я буду вам благодарен, если вы расскажете, что такое Лютный переулок и как туда попасть.

— Насколько я знаю от других портретов, сейчас все пути туда закрыты. Аппарировать вы не умеете, да отсюда и нельзя. Обратитесь к своему маленькому помощнику. Он может отнести вас куда угодно.

— Спасибо, профессор! — поблагодарил Гарри.

Он вернулся в спальню на рассвете. Комнату заполнял розовый теплый свет. Гарри разделся и упал на кровать. Он сегодня многого добился. Акцио, Экспелерармус, Протего, Ступефай, Алохомора и некоторые другие заклинания выходили легко, словно он всю жизнь колдовал.

Гарри закрыл глаза и увидел разноцветные вспышки Репаро, увидел, как сломанные свечи становятся целыми. Как зажигался огонек при взмахе палочки и слове Люмус.

Он собирался отправится в Лютный переулок как можно быстрее. Пара дней, и он будет готов.

На следующий день они с Гермионой снова пришли в гостиную Снейпа. Гарри занимался весь день. А Гермиона прочла и скопировала все, что забрала с собой.

— Смотри, я нашла оборотное зелье. Вот как Пожиратель превращается в Тайлера. Но чтобы оно действовало, в него надо добавлять волосы или ногти или другой биологический материал оригинала. Тайлер жив!

— Думаю, его прячут в его же доме. Это просто. Тем более он одинок, — добавил Гарри. — Что еще нашла?

— Потрясающие книги, Гарри. В них есть все. Вот например можно сварить сыворотку правды или живую смерть.

— Все для зелий есть в подвале, там лаборатория. На ингредиенты были наложены чары, но я снял их…

Гермиона ахнула.

— Ты молодец. Еще я нашла сказки, представляешь? Их наверное читают детям волшебников… сказки Барда Бидля.

— Отлично…

— Поттер, — раздалось с портрета. — Попробуйте Экспекто Патронум. Сейчас на улицах полно дементоров…

— Кого? — Гарри не видел в книгах упоминаний о дементорах. Зато Гермиона тут же открыла телефон и показала ему фото.

— Вот, они питаются лучшими воспоминаниями… могут даже высосать душу… раньше только охраняли магическую тюрьму Азкабан.

— А теперь?

— Теперь они могут быть где угодно.

— Тюрьму все еще охраняют? Кого там содержат?

— Противников режима: ополченцев, бывших авроров, преподавателей Хогвартса, тех, кто выжил и не получил поцелуй дементора.

Гарри выслушал, постарался запомнить все, что рассказывал профессор.

— Экспекто Патронум? Как работает заклинание?

Снейп поднял одну бровь, словно не верил, что Поттер сумеет хоть что-то изобразить.

— Подойдет любое по-настоящему счастливое воспоминание, но оно должно быть сильным. Представляете себе его, направляете палочку на дементора и произносите заклинание. Но вы пока не ушли дальше Акцио и Репаро.

— Сделайте скидку, профессор, мне не одиннадцать лет. Мы с вами теперь почти ровесники. Возможно, у меня хватит сил.

Снейп пожал плечами.

— Что ж, пожалуй. И не забудьте про непростительные заклинания. Таковыми они считались когда-то. Сейчас их использовать не возбраняется. Особенно Пожирателям смерти.

— Читала про них, — снова вставила Гермиона. В груди потеплело. Все же Гарри очень повезло, что они были заодно. — Их три. Империо, Круцио, Авада Кедавра.

Гарри прижал пальцы к шраму. Перед глазами вспыхнуло зеленым.

— Верно, Грейнджер. Так вот Империо позволяет вам заставить другого выполнять вашу волю беспрекословно. Убить за вас, украсть и даже не вспомнить потом.

— Круцио — пыточное заклятие, — продолжала Гермиона. — В один миг причиняет все возможные виды боли. Многих Круцио сломало, свело с ума. Чтобы применить его, надо на самом деле желать сделать другому больно.

Снейп кивнул.

— Ну и Авада Кедавра, конечно. Смертельно заклятье. После него не выжил никто, кроме вас, Поттер.

— Расскажите…

— Один из друзей предал ваших родителей, выдал Волдеморту место, где вы прятались, Волдеморт убил вашего отца, хотел убить вас, но Лили… ваша мать встала между ним и вами и приняла удар на себя. Ее защита — мощнейшая древняя магия.

— У меня остался только шрам?

— Да… мы надеялись, что вы вернетесь гораздо раньше, но что ж, вам придется непросто.

Гарри кивнул. Он уже освоился с мыслью, что его родители умерли во время войны с Волдемортом. Но о том, что их предал друг, что мама спасла его, он не слышал. Знал ли об этом Драко? Мог знать.

Уже не важно.

Гарри не мог отступить.

— Гермиона, — начал он, когда они вернулись в спальню, — первым делом нам нужно будет разобраться с Тайлером. Но для этого я должен понять, куда потом передать пожирателя. Дай мне время.

— Гарри, — Гермиона прищурилась. — Что ты задумал?

— Обязательно расскажу, когда закончу. Скажем так, занимаемся каждый своим делом — я провожу розыскные мероприятия, ты анализируешь вещдоки.

Они еще посидели, выпили виски, Гарри покурил. Вчера он нашел небольшую фотографию своей мамы. Она двигалась, танцевала одна, гораздо моложе него сейчас. Он выложил фотографию на стол перед Гермионой.

— Моя мама, Лили Поттер.

Гермиона улыбнулась, коснулась пальцами снимка.

— Вы похожи…

— Снейп сказал мне об этом, — кивнул Гарри. Никогда еще он не был так зол, но и счастлив. Вечный зуд успокоился, Гарри теперь знал, кто он и что должен делать.

Как только Гермиона ушла, Гарри вернулся к дом Снейпа и принялся тренироваться.

Между тренировками он углублял обыск, ему удалось раздобыть газеты, ингредиенты и готовые зелья, фотографии, портрет беловолосого старика с яркими синими глазами. Дамблдора.

Экспекто Патронум вышел сразу. Сияющий олень выскочил из кончика палочки и пронесся по дому.

— Прямо как у Джеймса, твоего отца, — холодный голос портрета заставил Гарри обернуться. — Олень… отец твой был заносчивым типом…

— Не смейте говорить о нем, — процедил Гарри, — или наложу Силенцио.

Снейп замолчал. Но с холста не ушел. Гарри еще потренировался и снова заговорил с ним:

— Что пьют в Лютном переулке? Какого сорта люди там собираются? Кто такие братья У.?

Снейп молчал.

— Профессор, помогите мне ради Лили. Она была вам дорога.

Снейп покосился на него и хмыкнул.

— Работа научила вас манипулировать, — протянул он. — Что ж, хорошо…когда вы собираетесь отправиться в Лютный?

Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Завтра.

***

Драко не мог прийти четыре дня подряд. Лорд злился. Дементоры снова патрулировали улицы, с должности сняли и осудили двух волшебников, у одного из них сын был сквибом, другой когда-то был женат на полукровке.

Лорд собирал их три дня подряд. Небо затянуло черным, от холода и тоски некуда было деться. После очередной показной пытки над отцом Нотта Драко снова добыл бутылку огневиски и написал Астории.

Больше всего он хотел открыть дерьмовую дверь шкафа и шагнуть в тот мир, где началась весна, и по утрам солнце розовым светом заполняло спальню.

Но даже думать о Гарри опасно.

Драко ждал Асторию в подвале возле омута памяти, у полок со склянками, куда в очередной раз опустил воспоминания. Кое-что подтер, кое-что переписал.

Он сидел на сундуке, когда услышал стук каблучков Астории.

— Чую дух огневиски, — протянула та, вынырнула из зеленоватого полумрака и села рядом на сундук. — Тяжелые времена настали.

— Мне нужно уехать, срочно. Отец отсылает свататься. Две недели меня не будет в Лондоне. Здесь сейчас опасно, — отозвался Драко и сделал глоток из бутылки. Астория отобрала огневиски и выпила следом.

— Серьезно? Так быстро? А этот твой маггл?

Драко снова приложился к горлышку.

— Ничего не знает, — помотал головой. — Мы не виделись дня четыре. Опасно.

— Скажешь ему? — Драко чувствовал, что Астория смотрит на него, словно хочет прочесть его мысли. Не верит?

Он повернулся, бутылка чуть не упала с сундука, Драко успел поймать ее.

— А он все еще есть — твой маггл? — улыбнулась Астория. — Может, расскажешь?

— Он есть! И он не маггл, говорил же, он полукровка! На него могут напасть, могут вычислить, а если меня не будет, кто проследит за его камином!

— Полукровка? — Астория вздернула брови. — А в баре ты говорил, что грязнокровка. Свихнулся, что ли? Тебе точно надо уехать. Ничего с ним не случится.

Драко невесело рассмеялся.

— Не знаю. Он … такой, может наделать глупостей. Одна надежда — не захочет.

— Покажи мне его, — попросила Астория.

Драко отодвинул бутылку и достал фотографию Гарри. Он зачаровал ее под пакетик драже, когда в очередной раз вытащил и хотел перепрятать.

Коснулся палочкой. Астория взяла фото у него из рук.

— Какой серьезный!

Драко кивнул.

— Он не всегда такой. Иногда очень даже веселый. Просто у него серьезная должность.

— Да-да, я помню. Но красивый. Очки его не портят.

Драко отобрал у нее фото и снова зачаровал.

— Астория, мне нужно ему рассказать, — та в ответ кивнула и они выпили.

Уснул Драко на диване в гостиной профессора, а утром проснулся от его:

— Драко, с добрым утром. Хотя у тебя оно точно не доброе.

Драко сел.

— Да… мерзкое. И что вам до этого?

Он поднялся и побрел в ванную. Снял мантию, рубашку, сполоснулся и побрился. Выглядел все равно дерьмово, но тут уж выбора не было.

Наверное, Гарри сейчас на работе. Тогда Драко подождет у него. Нормально в ванной полежит. Забудет хоть ненадолго про Лорда, дементоров, Круцио.

Он снова спустился в гостиную и вошел в шкаф.

Гарри лежал в кровати в очках и что-то смотрел на телефоне. Может, гуглил? Услышал его, швырнул телефон на кровать.

— Где тебя носило?

Драко улыбнулся, вгляделся в его заспанное лицо, помятое со сна. Чтобы запомнить на две недели, пока они будут врозь.

— Почему не на работе? — Драко расстегнул мантию, бросил на пол, за ней сдернул рубашку.

— Я в отпуске… думал, ты придешь раньше, — Гарри поймал его взгляд, может, что-то понял, может, Драко только показалось. Но Гарри потянулся к нему, дернул к себе. 

После они оба молчали. Драко никак не мог начать разговор. Наконец Гарри спросил:

— Что случилось?

Драко повернулся к нему, подпер щеку ладонью.

— Мне надо уехать на две недели, — выдавил он, пальцы от страха мелко дрожали. Драко глубоко вздохнул. — Еду свататься. Иначе никак не успокоить отца. У нас порядки ожесточились. Может, Лорд что-то чувствует, не знаю. Но нам всем надо уйти на дно.

Гарри надел очки, придвинулся ближе.

— Понимаю… но не заходи там со сватовством слишком далеко, ладно? — он коснулся щеки Драко, провел по губам.

— Ни за что, — Драко попытался улыбнуться. Не вышло.

— У меня есть для тебя подарок, — Гарри чмокнул его в нос, поднялся и выудил из тумбочки небольшую пластиковую штучку с кнопочками. Похожую на его телефон.

— Держи. Я проверил — он ловит. Спрячь его, и пиши мне, если нужно, пиши, когда вернешься, и вообще всегда. Давай потренируемся.

И хотя Драко испугался телефона, он взял коробочку и делал все, как говорил Гарри.

**Глава 8. Сопротивление**

Прошло два дня, как Драко уехал, или улетел или аппарировал к своей невесте. Гарри прочитал про способы перемещения в магическом мире и для вылазки в Лютный переулок выбрал аппарацию. Хотя профессор сто раз напомнил, что Гарри скорее всего переместится по кускам. Метла, конечно, привлекала его, но она казалась опасной, и Гарри точно не знал, куда лететь. Были еще тестралы, заколдованные предметы, портключи, камины. Последние были закрыты или опасны, остальное взять негде.

Гарри начал учиться аппарации на утро после отъезда Драко. Само собой, у него ничего не вышло. Гермиона пыталась помочь под тихие смешки Снейпа, но все зря.

На утро второго дня профессор выдал:

— Поттер, во-первых, учиться аппарировать самому смертельно опасно. Вас может расщепить.

— Помню, — Гарри направил палочку на мантию-невидимку и шепнул Акцио. Он нашел в учебнике приемы беззвучного колдовства и время от времени пытался колдовать без слов.

— Часть тела останется здесь, часть окажется в Лютном.

Гарри взглянул на портрет и нахмурился.

— Знаю!

— И я сразу сказал вам, что здесь нельзя аппарировать.

— Нельзя? Из вашего дома? Почему не напомнили?

— Потому что не было нужды. Но еще раз для вас повторяю: моем доме аппарировать нельзя. Драко наложил на него чары.

— Охренеть! У меня нет времени на ваши шутки, профессор! — мантия даже не дернулась. Зато он вспомнил, что профессор говорил про Добби. Вот идиот! Как можно было забыть?

— Вы еще недостаточно подготовлены к вашей самонадеянной и глупой вылазке. Я должен был дать вам время….

— Спасибо, не стоило, — Гарри прижал мантию к лицу. Может, почудилось, а может, он и правда услышал тонкий горьковатый запах. Запах Драко.

Гарри накинул мантию на плечи, взял палочку.

— Добби, — позвал он. И тот явился тотчас, словно всегда ждал, что Гарри его позовет.

— Добби здесь, сэр. Добби готов помочь!

Снейп громко вздохнул.

— Мне нужно оказаться в Лютном переулке. Поближе к бару братьев У., — Гарри достал из кармана и показал рекламку. Добби закивал.

— Добби может перенести Гарри Поттера куда угодно!

— Спасибо! — Гарри улыбнулся эльфу, потом взглянул на портрет. — Счастливо, Снейп.

Тот только глаза закатил. Но когда Гарри уже собирался взять Добби за руку, проговорил:

— Мантия, которую ты взял у Драко, принадлежала твоему отцу. При захвате Хогвартса Люциус Малфой нашел и забрал ее себе. Другой такой нет в мире. Береги ее.

Гарри провел ладонью по серебристой ткани.

«Ее носил мой отец», — пронеслось в голове. Все, что осталось от него.

— Ну поехали, — решил Гарри и взял Добби за руку.

Сумасшедшее вращение. Секунда, и Гарри почувствовал под ногами мостовую.

— Добби должен идти, сэр. Зовите, как только понадоблюсь, — и с легким хлопком растворился в воздухе. Гарри остался один на темной улице. Мимо прошла женщина, укутанная черным плащом до самых глаз. Она не видела Гарри. Мантия работала. Он выпрямился во весь рост и осмотрелся. Переулок тянулся вниз и вверх, преломлялся крутыми разбитыми лестницами. Стены домов почернели то ли от копоти, то ли от старости. Гарри прошел немного вниз и задрал голову. Над домами прямо в сером бесцветном небе развевались полотна. «Гарри Поттер собирает армию!» — гласили они. А за надписью расстилалось огромное уродливое лицо зверя. Ужасающий шрам разодрал лоб до кости. «Гарри Поттер — смерть магам!» Гарри опустил глаза и заметил под ногами буклеты. Ими была усыпана почти вся дорога вниз. Новые и уже втоптанные в пыль, они красно-черными отметинами покрывали мостовую. Гарри наклонился и поднял пару.

«Это я», — подумал он с мрачной усмешкой.

Все, что вы должны знать о Гарри Поттере.

Смертельно опасен. Везде шпионы. Никогда не произносите его имени. Если кто-то заговорит о нем, доложите.

Гарри спрятал буклет в карман и направился дальше.

— Свежий пророк, — услышал он, когда свернул за угол в темный поход. Старик у лотка раздавал газеты. Они продавались за деньги, но их у Гарри не было, так что он просто взял одну.

Снова лицо зверя на первой полосе. Свежие новости — Гарри Поттер ест младенцев, чтобы подпитывать магию. Гарри сунул газету под мантию. Потом прочитает подробно. Он снова огляделся.

Было очень тихо. Никто не смеялся, не разговаривал, не лаяли собаки, не шумели машины.

«Машины! Какие нахрен машины», — Гарри медленно побрел дальше. Он всматривался в лица людей, рассматривал вывески, заглянул в пару мрачных лавок. В одной у входа висели сушеные человечьи головы, пахло пылью и разлагающимися тряпками. В другой продавали жидкости в разнообразных склянках. Гарри покрутился возле прилавка, почитал названия.

Одни зелья они с Гермионой уже пытались приготовить, другие описывались только в старых и недружелюбных книгах. Книга медленных ядов ослепила их на несколько секунд.

Гарри как раз изучал этикетку на парализующем зелье, когда заметил через витрину, что молодой человек в длинной мантии кладет на подоконник лавки листовки.

Рекламу бара братьев У.

Гарри вышел из магазина и направился за ним. В первые секунды забыл про мантию и старался идти на расстоянии, не привлекая внимания. Но потом вспомнил, что его не видно, и нагнал парня. Почти вплотную друг к другу они спустились по очередной кривой лестнице. Парень открыл тяжелую деревянную дверь, над которой красным мерцала надпись «Бар братьев У.»

Гарри чуть придержал дверь ногой и, когда парень, изумленный, попытался ее закрыть, пролез под его рукой. Парень был гораздо выше Гарри, длинноносый, бородатый и очень рыжий. Он выругался себе под нос и наконец захлопнул дверь.

Пока парень подбрасывал листовки на столы, Гарри огляделся. Пустых мест в баре не нашлось. Везде сидели посетители, почти все они прятали лица под капюшоны плащей. И мужчины, и женщины носили длинные мантии.

«Как у Драко», — вспомнил Гарри и ярко представил металлические пуговицы на воротнике, легкие пряди волос на черной ткани. Вспомнил, как Драко стряхивал ее с плечей, вспомнил запах его белой нижней рубашки.

Парень, за которым Гарри наблюдал, закончил раскладывать бумажки и направился в темную часть бара, скрытую деревянной балкой. Затолкав поглубже мысли о Драко, Гарри бросился следом. Парень достал палочку, проговорил заклинание, Гарри постарался запомнить какое. В стене появилась дверь. Парень зашел в освещенный масляными лампами коридора, Гарри — за ним.

Идти пришлось недалеко. Узкий проход опускался вниз, упирался в кирпичную стену. Парень снова поднял палочку, коснулся стены, и та, словно детский конструктор, собралась, выстроилась в гладкую арку. Гарри вместе с ним оказались в просторной комнате. Больше всего она напоминала подсобку в магазине или переговорную в районном отделении полиции.

Хотя нет, в переговорках и допросных не было такого количество странных предметов. Висящие на проводе уши. Одно даже шевельнулось. Пушистые живые клубки меха, яркие шапки, о чем-то тихо болтавшие. Гарри прижался к стене и с восторгом рассматривал диковинки, на секунду позабыв про слежку.

— Ронни, малыш, ну как сегодня? — спросил крепкий и тоже рыжий парень. Другой, который сидел рядом с ним, кивнул головой.

— Да, разбирают рекламу? — оба были похожи, словно два яйца.

Бородатый кивнул.

«Рон», — сказал про себя Гарри. Так его звали близнецы.

— Не так плохо, как на прошлой неделе, Фред, — ответил он. — А что у нас?

— У нас мутные дела. Наш агент Крошка доложил, что планируется замена чиновников на всех уровнях власти в Лондоне магглов.

— Ого, какие слова умные, — засмеялся другой близнец. У него не хватало уха. Гарри вспомнил про то, что лежало в морозилке. Что если этот самый Джордж попытался защитить магглов в больнице. Именно там Гарри подобрал странное ухо.

— Война объявлена, ребятки, — Гарри обернулся на голос и заметил на лавке темноволосого мужчину. В его бороде проглядывала седина, татуировки закрывали предплечья. Гарри бы сказал, что мужчина сидел в тюрьме. — Значит, предпринимаем ответные шаги… как планировали.

— Сириус! Нам нужна шикарная диверсия! — воскликнул Фред.

— Используешь хлопушки Уизли? Или пукающие грибки? — скривился Сириус.

— Не гони! — возмутился Джордж. — У нас есть финансы, Билл обеспечил, и еще Драконы.

— У нас проблемы с пропагандой, все боятся еще больше, чем раньше. Недавно нам сообщили, что Волдеморт уничтожил одного из своих. Дементоры все чаще появляются на улицах. Да, на Диагон-аллее! Убивают магглов. Нам нужны козыри, ребятки.

Позади стена снова собралась в арку, и вошла рыжая женщина с собранными в хвост волосами.

— Привет, братишки, привет, Сириус.

Они закивали в ответ — привет, Джинни.

— Отдел тайн защищают как никогда, я попыталась применить оборотное…

— Снова? — закатил глаза Рон. — Да это чушь все! Вот бы папа с мамой здесь были.

— Кстати, про Молли и Артура. Еще одна наша цель — Азкабан.

— На словах все отлично, но пока мы выглядим как горстка детишек, играющих в войнушку. Невилл должен был раздобыть хоть что-то про детство Волдеморта. Мы бы могли узнать, где ОНИ спрятаны. Но где его носит? Никто не знает, — Джинни откинула с лица длинную рыжую прядь, перевела дух и закончила, — нам нужен Поттер.

Сириус рассмеялся.

— Отлично, милая, только где ты его возьмешь? В последний раз мы облажались.

— Что-то накопала Крошка. Посмотрим, может, нам наконец повезет…

Они еще поговорили о нем, о великом герое Поттере. Потом договорились встретиться завтра на площади Гриммо. Сириус превратился в огромного черного пса, и Рон выпустил его через арку. Гарри вышел следом.

Никем не замеченный, он добрался до перекрестка, на котором его оставил Добби, и направился дальше. Темный и узкий Лютный переулок вывел его на широкую и ярко освещенную улицу. Туда-сюда сновали волшебники в капюшонах и мантиях. Мимо прошли трое в форме, черно-красных плащах. Они переговаривались и оглядывались. Один заметил какого-то старика в старомодной коричневой шляпе, сбил ее с головы и приложил того заклятьем. Старик упал, а тот, что его проклял, рассмеялся и бросил сверху вниз:

— Магглолюб?

— Нет! Нет! Что вы сэр!

Патрульный плюнул на него и все трое направились дальше.

Гарри остановился. Он ничего не мог сделать, не мог помочь старику. А над ним в тяжелом небе двигались чудовищные полотна, на которых он, словно живой, скалился в красно-черном обрамлении. ЧУдовище.

Огромные буквы зажигались и гасли в небе.

Благодарность к освободителям от бремени магглов, совместные жертвы по борьбе с геноцидом волшебников.

Гарри пошел дальше. Он добрался до развилки улицы, остановился у высокого мраморного здания. Банк Гринготс.

«Азкабан. Банк. Затем Министерство. И Хогвартс», — Гарри стиснул палочку. Ему хотелось скинуть мантию прямо сейчас. Заорать на всю улицу, что он вернулся. Что он готов сражаться.

Но Гарри позвал Добби, и они с тихим хлопком вернулись в гостиную Снейпа.

— Расскажите про войну, профессор, — попросил Гарри. Он снял мантию, спрятал ее в карман и сел в кресло напротив портрета. Он больше не злился. Понял, что надо делать, как и когда.

— Поттер, что вы хотите знать? — протянул Снейп. Его черные бездонные глаза стали еще чернее.

— Как Волдеморт захватил магический мир, как вы погибли, кто такой Дамблдор и кто его убил.

Гарри должен был узнать все от и до. Как Волдеморт исчез — он уже понял, теперь хотел понять, как вернулся к жизни. Кое-что Снейп рассказывал и раньше, но уходил с портрета, как только беседа начинала походить на допрос.

Или обижался и язвил.

Или просто язвил.

Но Гарри радовался, когда удавалось разговорить его.

Вот и сейчас профессор произнес целую речь.

Он рассказал, что Волдеморт использовал философский камень, чтобы вернуться. Дамблдор ожидал, но не подготовился должным образом. Снейп был его агентом, сначала спящим, потом действующим, работал под прикрытием. Именно он убил Дамблдора, когда тот попросил. Сам же погиб от руки Волдеморта. Но сначала палочку Снейпа отнял Люциус, отец Драко.

— Мой друг… бывший, полагаю… — процедил профессор в конце и добавил. — Многие из первого ордена Феникса убиты, многие сидят. Те, что остались, малочисленны и прячутся.

— Видел их. Скорее напоминают студенческий кружок по интересам, чем организованное сопротивление или террористическую ячейку, — выслушав, кивнул Гарри.

— Все дело в отсутствие руководства, Поттер. Дамблдор направлял их, после его смерти оставались еще Муди и Кингсли, но и они погибли.

— Кризис власти… знаете, профессор, — Гарри поднялся с кресла, прошел туда-сюда по комнате и с раздражением похлопал по карманам — сигареты остались в спальне. — Я знаю, что нужно делать. Но мне понадобится ваша помощь.

Профессор кивнул.

— Что ж, я помогу вам.

Гарри кивнул.

— Спасибо.

— У меня есть информация, которая вам пригодится, Поттер. Но если позволите, я поделюсь ею, когда сочту нужным. Вы еще не готовы.

Слова профессора Гарри не понравились, но спорить он не стал, сделал вид, что согласен. Во время разговора он следил за выражением лица на портрете, пытался подметить что-то, что выдало бы ложь или слабость.

Лицо Снейпа оставалось непроницаемым. Многие игроки в покер удавились бы за такие способности. Многим подозреваемым во время допроса захотелось бы хоть толику такой невозмутимости.

«Двойным агентом он был отменным», — сказал себе Гарри. Он признал, что ни сам, ни Гермиона, ни тем более Томас, которого они планировали ввести в курс дела, не готовы пока противостоять армии Волдеморта. Не могут они пока сразиться даже с Тайлером.

«Томас…» — Гарри распахнул створку шкафа, в спальне схватил телефон.

— Томас…

— Да, шеф...

— Приезжай ко мне. Срочно.

На секунду в трубке стало тихо, потом Томас ответил:

— Слушаюсь, — и отсоединился.

Гарри сел на кровать, вытащил из тумбочки изрядно измятую пачку, закурил и набрал Гермионе.

— Прости, что поздно… Надо срочно увидеться.

Гермиона вздохнула:

— Жди.

Гарри стряхнул пепел в чашку с остатками кофе. Кофейный рисунок показывал ему черный замок. Серый комок пепла упал сверху, как темное солнце.

Гарри докурил и достал блокнот. На чистой странице он поставил цифру один. Дописал — Дин Томас, палочка. Наружное наблюдение. Тайлер.

Поставил цифру два. Записал — Гермиона Гренджер, книги. Как читать мысли? Оборотное зелье подробнее. Как закрыть свой разум?

Затем написал собственное имя и — сразу оглушить. Отобрать палочку. Найти настоящего Тайлера.

Он покрутил блокнот в руках, поднялся, поставил чайник. Сейчас ему казалось чистой удачей, что пожиратель, который носил личность Тайлера, не обратил внимания на того, кто вел дела о странных убийствах. Не покопался в них, не нашел его фамилию. Сделай он так, и дальше все пошло бы иначе.

Но он не сделал. Почему? Скорее всего потому, что вообще не знал, как ведутся дела. Тайлер либо рассказал ему не все, либо не так. Гарри не сомневался, что даже под пытками большой босс не раскололся бы.

И еще ПростоСупер не дал хода заявлению о сожженном лице. А если бы дал, оно оказалось бы на столе Тайлера, и фамилия Гарри снова всплыла бы.

Просто повезло. Оставалось время выступить первым, пока Волдеморт не знает о возвращении “великого” Поттера.

Чайник засвистел, Гарри выключил его и налил себе кипятка.

В следующий раз он придет на собрание Ордена Феникса не с пустыми руками. Он доставит им пожирателя, вернет ухо и заявит о себе.

За окном уже совсем стемнело. Гарри дернул жалюзи, они закрылись до половины. Улица, на которой он прожил едва ли месяц, засветилась фонарями. Гарри вспомнил свой кабинет в управлении, вспомнил ПростоСупера, коллег, технаря по кличке Борода. Его мир, его работа, все, что он любил, прощалось с ним, и он должен был отпустить и уйти.

Зазвонил домофон. Гарри пошел открывать. Первым приехал Томас, сразу за ним подкатила Гермиона.

Томас растерялся, спросил:

— Что случилось, шеф? Со странными делами что-то?

— И да и нет. Ты за рулем?

Томас покачал головой — мол, взял такси.

Тогда Гарри взглянул на Гермиону.

— Слушайте, давайте выпьем… Потом я вам все объясню.

Томас ухмыльнулся, но от виски не отказался. Они сели в гостиной. Дин и Гермиона в кресла, Гарри — на стол. Выпили. Потом выпили еще.

— Томас… — Гарри откашлялся. — Прошу тебя, сделай, что я скажу. Главное — ни о чем не спрашивай. Просто сделай.

Томас кивнул.

Гарри вытащил палочку из кармана и протянул ему.

— Возьми.

Палочка лежала в ладони, послушная, теплая, своя. Она подчинялась только Гарри, но когда Томас коснулся дерева, несколько искр упали на ковер. Томас отпрянул, изумленный.

— Босс, что за хрень такая?

— Поздравляю, ты — волшебник! Как и мы с Гермионой. Если коротко: есть магический мир. Все мы должны были учиться там в школе Хогвардс, но не получили приглашения и остались здесь, — объяснил Гарри. Томас поднял брови.

— Что?

Гарри вздохнул, хотел еще раз повторить, но Гермиона перебила его.

— Мы не сумасшедшие, честно! Давай мы просто покажем тебе. Ты сам поймешь!

Томас медленно кивнул.

— Идет.

Втроем направились в спальню. Гарри открыл шкаф, первой прошла Гермиона, за ней — Томас, следом он сам. Волнение утихло, вернулась уверенность. Мы делаем необходимое дело. Необходимое для целого мира. Двух миров. Оно стоит того.

В гостиной было тихо. Профессор на картине спал. Гермиона зажгла лампу над камином взмахом палочки. Томас следил за ней во все глаза.

— Серьезно? Вы фокусники, что ли?

— Нет, мы волшебники, как и ты. Добби.

С хлопком посреди гостиной появился эльф. Томас отпрянул.

— Спокойно. Это Добби. Добби, это мой друг — Дин Томас. Принеси ему палочку.

— Добби любит друзей Гарри Поттера! — заверещал эльф и исчез.

Вернулся он через несколько секунд с огромным ворохом палочек.

Спустя час в своей спальне Гарри показал Дину и Гермионе листовки, которые захватил из волшебного Лондона.

— Ты ходил один! — возмутилась Гермиона.

— Да. Моя работа — вести дело. Твоя — изучать данные. Успеем еще появиться там вместе. Пока читай, ищи информацию. Мне надо точно знать, как работает оборотное зелье. Нужна сыворотка правды или что-то подобное. — он повернулся к Томасу. — Мы с тобой займемся наружным наблюдением. Составим точный распорядок дня лже-Тайлера. Куда, как и когда он ходит и ходит ли. Что делает дома. Какие окна занавешивает. Все, до минуты. Каждый шаг, каждую странность. На работе постарайся разузнать, что происходит со Странными делами. Если лже-Тайлер захочет ознакомиться с ними ближе, дай мне знать. Присоединишься ко мне вечером. Еще надо отследить, пользуется ли он выходом через задний двор.

Томас кивнул.

— Да, шеф. А что дальше? Мы убьем его?

Гарри даже разозлился немного.

— Конечно, нет! Он нужен нам и сопротивлению. Обезвредим его, передадим кому следует, вернем прежнего Тайлера, кстати, Гермиона, попрактикуйся в Обливиэйт. Передадим пожирателя сопротивлению. Не наше дело, что с ним случится потом, но мы, Томас, защищаем закон, даже если он — магический. Всем все ясно?

Гермиона и Томас в один голос крикнули:

— Да, шеф!

Гарри рассмеялся так, что чуть очки не уронил.

— Хорошо. Тогда… может, пиццу закажем?

Все согласились.

За ужином Гермиона изучала буклеты, которые Гарри дал ей.

— Господи, кто только придумал эту жуткую рожу, — вздохнула она, наконец отложив их. — Но должна признать, самая абсурдная реклама — самая действенная. Тебе трудно будет повернуть пропаганду в свою сторону.

— Трудно… Но возможно. Потому что в магическом мире многие ждут Поттера, верят в него, как в легенду, как в Иисуса! Если они увидят меня настоящего, увеличенного в сотню раз. Если я буду повсюду и скажу им, что они спасены, мне поверят. Гораздо проще верить красивому, чем уродливому.

Гермиона вздохнула. Принялась заплетать косу, потом бросила, растрепала волосы пальцами.

— Шеф… — подал голос Дин.

— Просто Гарри. Нам с тобой, наверное, уже не придется вернуться в управление… Если, конечно, ты захочешь уйти с нами.

Томас улыбнулся.

— Еще бы.

Они посидели немного, проговорили детали плана, доели пиццу. Ближе к полуночи Гермиона и Томас разъехались по домам, а Гарри остался один.

Последние дни он все время что-то делал, и времени думать о Драко не было. А сейчас в пустой квартире отделаться от мыслей стало невозможно. Гарри принял душ, лег, но спать не мог. В конце концов взял телефон и набрал смс: «Как ты?»

Он отключил звук и вибрацию на телефоне Драко, и тот, конечно, сразу превратил трубку в футляр для летучего пороха.

Но все равно писать было страшно. Гарри прижал мобильный к груди и закрыл глаза. Горьковатый запах окутал его. Показалось, что подушка пахнет волосами Малфоя, что все белье пропиталось его запахом. Невероятным, легким, возбуждающим.

Гарри опустил руку и провел ладонью по члену.

Он представил себе, как Драко целует его пальцы.

***

Футляр для летучего пороха завибрировал в кармане, Драко сжал его влажной ладонью. Сейчас бы встать, уйти в спальню, достать футляр и прочитать, что написал Гарри.

— ... в переводе означает Розовый куст. Слышал об этом?

Голос Винды Розье разбудил его, Драко обернулся и уставился на нее.

— Прости, что?

Винда нахмурилась, и ее лицо стало как две капли воды похоже на бабкино. Та была в девичестве Розье.

— Тебе не интересно?

Драко дернул плечом.

— Очень. Продолжай.

Он закинул ногу на ногу и уставился на окутанные туманом зеленые холмы. Они простирались далеко за пределы замка Килки, поднимались и опускались, словно застывшие волны, убегали к неспокойному морю.

Ночь поднималась из-под земли, заполняя собой трещины и долины, только серое небо оставалось светлым. Холодный ветер пробирался под мантию, задувал в рукава и за шиворот, трепал волосы, выстуживал все изнутри.

Винда молчала. Драко снова взглянул на нее. Кажется, ей было не холодно, наоборот, она расстегнула мантию так, что видна была приподнятая грудь, мягкая и белая. Черные длинные волосы обрамляли крупное лицо, разметались и спутались. Тяжелый подбородок достался Винде от матери, а тонкие брови и синие глаза — от отца.

— Ну, еще посидим или пойдем в дом? Я замерз, — не выдержал Драко и поднялся. Винда ухмыльнулась.

— Быстро ты. Хотя мать говорила мне, что англичане неженки, — она хохотнула, окинула его цепким тяжелым взглядом и протянула руку, чтобы Драко помог ей подняться. — Ты счастливчик.

Он удивленно поднял брови.

— В чем именно?

— Ты живешь в самом центре бури. Понимаешь? Здесь, в Ирландии, мы ничего не знаем, ничего не видим. Был бы жив отец, но мать держит меня подальше от Лондона.

Винда взяла его под руку, пальцы сомкнулись на предплечье, словно капкан. Винда и Драко пошли по усыпанной щебнем тропинке к замку, который великаном смотрел на них сверху.

— Тебе нужно побывать в Малфой Менор, — пробормотал Драко, пытаясь свободной рукой удержать полы плаща. Война, снова война. Бестолковая старая дева Винда понятия не имела, о чем говорила. В эпицентре бури — какая чушь. Драко мечтал остаться один. — У нас прекрасный белый дом, чудесный сад, павлины. Видела павлинов?

Винда пожала плечами.

— На картинках. Павлины — это пустые красивости. Зато у нас много роз. Каких только нет! Дабл дилай, дамасская, столиста, Грэм Томас, полиантовая, душистая, белая…

— Хватит! — виски сдавило, Драко с трудом поймал себя на том, что повысил голос. Отец говорил — он легко выходит из себя, а Малфой должен держать себя в руках.

Ты старше. Ты выдержишь.

Драко рассмеялся.

— Хватит! Хотел бы я увидеть их, но сейчас, кажется, еще рано для роз?

Винда сильнее сжала его руку, но тут же ослабила хватку.

— Мы можем назначить дату нашей свадьбы на июль. Самый красивый месяц в нашем замке, — улыбнулась она.

— Свадьбу? — Драко надеялся, что смущение получается не слишком наигранным. Ветер рвал капюшон с головы, трепал волосы, пробирал до костей. Обрушивал весенние запахи земли, молодой травы, сырого камня. — Правда, свадьбу. Тебе сказала мать?

Винда кивнула.

— Сказала, что все решено, — она повернулась к Драко и заглянула ему в глаза. — Когда ты попросишь моей руки, я отвечу да.

Драко кивнул. Они смотрели друг на друга несколько секунд, а затем Винда развернулась и зашагала к замку. Драко пошел за ней. Наверное, она надеялась, что он ее поцелует. Зря надеялась. 

В голубой гостиной мать и тетка Винды играли в карты. Винда спросила, когда они собираются ужинать, а Драко извинился, сообщил, что должен привести себя в порядок перед едой и сбежал к себе.

Он почти слышал, как обе женщины переглядываются и говорят друг другу — эти Малфои такие неженки.

Все равно.

Ему выделили спальню в самом конце длинного коридора на третьем этаже, увенчанного стрельчатым узким окном. В самой спальне тоже было два узких окна, из которых можно было увидеть море.

Темные шелковые обои с золотой вышивкой, темно-синие шторы, белье и балдахин. Даже свечи и лампы не могли осветить мрачную комнату. Небольшое зеркало у туалетного столика каждый раз, как видело Драко, сообщало, что он невероятно мужественный и приятный молодой человек. Сегодня Драко наконец наложил на него Силенцио. Он сел на кровать, наложил на дверь Коллопортус, вокруг кровати — заклятие непроницаемости и обратил футляр для пороха в телефон. На экране высветилось одно сообщение.

Драко разблокировал экран, как сказал ему Гарри. Проверил заряд — оставалось совсем немного, но Драко заколдовал батарейку так, чтобы она не разрядилась, чтобы все время оставалось еще чуть-чуть заряда.

Драко прочитал сообщение. «Как ты?»

Глупый вопрос. Чего Гарри ждал? Что Драко в двух словах объяснит, как ему плохо, как одиноко и холодно в огромном промозглом замке в окружении престарелых дам и своей так называемой невесты? Как беспросветно и бессмысленно?

Он бы все отдал, чтобы хотя бы голос его услышать. Увидеть его.

Драко нажал — ответить — и попытался набрать — плохо. Телефон тут же подсунул ему нужное слово. Драко начал набирать следующее слово. Поискал, как отделить первое от второго или поставить большую букву. Не смог. Решил, что Гарри поймет.

Получилось — плохой полицейский. Драко все стер. Начал заново.

Плохо.как.ты?

Нажал — отправить. Превратил телефон в футляр, спрятал в карман, снял с двери Коллопортус.

Упал поверх покрывала прямо в плаще. Достаточно было закрыть глаза, чтобы увидеть лицо Гарри. Лучистую улыбку, спокойные ясные глаза, волосы и губы. Щетину, которая вечно натирала Драко щеки. Совершенство. Драко до сих пор не мог поверить, что Поттер ему не приснился .

— Мерлин… — пробормотал Драко, провел рукой по животу, сунул в складки плаща и сжал себя через мантию. На миг он захотел, чтобы чувства исчезли, чтобы ему стерли память, чтобы он никогда не находил Гарри Поттера. Слишком страшно, слишком большой риск. И что в итоге? Никакого хеппи-энда.

Но стоило ему только представить, что ничего не было, как липкий ледяной ужас прокатился от макушки до кончиков пальцев.

Драко выпутался из плаща, швырнул его в огромное кресло, лег на живот и сунул руку в штаны. 

К ужину он появился причесанный, наряженный в бархатную мантию, как на бал. До возвращения оставалось десять гребаных дней, и Драко собирался их пережить. 

Он проверял телефон раз в три дня. Гарри отвечал длинными сообщениями, рассказывал, что он в порядке, что новых убийств не было, что его отправили в отпуск. И он не ходит в шкаф. И скучает.

По Драко.

Драко пытался ему верить. Но иногда до одури хотелось проверить, действительно ли Гарри сдержал обещание не пользоваться исчезательным шкафом. Действительно ли он скучает.

После бесконечного вечера танцев в белой гостиной Драко приснился сон, что к Гарри вернулся бывший приятель-маггл. Во сне Драко пришел и увидел их вдвоем. Он проснулся в холодном поту посреди ночи, едва не плюнул на все и не аппарировал к Гарри в квартиру.

Потом не писал ему несколько дней.

После долгих прогулок под пронизывающим ветром, когда Винда забиралась на серые острые камни, а Драко подавал ей руку, он всегда уходил к себе. Выпивал полстакана виски, садился в кресло и проверял телефон.

Гарри писал — почему молчишь? Все в порядке? Сто сообщений.

Однажды вечером он рискнул. Кинул пороха в камин, сунул голову в огонь и назвал адрес Астории.

Она что-то писала за столом, когда голова Драко появилась в ее камине.

Астория вздрогнула и рассмеялась.

— Напугал!

Драко извинился.

— Как твоя невеста? Трудно тебе приходится?

— Да, я уже не знаю, как мне от нее спрятаться! Эта Винда, просто какая-то дикая деревенщина. Только и разговоров, что про розы, — Драко помолчал и добавил язвительно. — Она считает, что мне очень повезло. Что я делаю историю. Ты в центре бури, Драко! — передразнил он.

Астория фыркнула.

— Мерлин… Вот как… Наверное, она не знает, что тому, кто находится в центре бури, никогда уже не выбраться, правда, Драко? Ну… я вовсе не имела ввиду, что ты не спасешься. Скорее, что завидовать тут нечему.

Он кивнул.

— Хорошо, а то я уже подумал, что ты меня похоронила.

Астория поднялась со стула.

— Не говори глупостей. Я считаю, что ты еще не увяз так глубоко.

— Ты говоришь, как будто тебе лет сто, Астория. Хватит умничать.

Астория сложила пергамент и убрала в стол.

— А ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, — ответила она.

Они помолчали. В тишине Астория развернулась и опустилась на колени у камина.

— Я скучаю, — прошептал Драко.

— По нему? — спросила она тихо, чтобы только он один мог понять.

— Да. Не могу больше.

— Потерпи, — Астория протянула руку и коснулась его щеки. — Осталось немного.

Драко кивнул и прервал связь. И сразу написал Гарри, что скучает. 

До помолвки оставалось два дня.

Драко проснулся с мыслью, что скоро бал, а потом ему надо будет сделать Винде предложение. Она, конечно, согласится. Он не продумал еще, что будет говорить и делать. Поднялся с кровати, достал футляр с кольцом, полюбовался на старые бриллианты, надел колечко на палец.

— Согласен ли ты быть моим мужем? Да, Гарри, — он ухмыльнулся и вернул кольцо обратно. 

За завтраком Драко сидели рядом с Виндой. Она предлагала ему то одно, то другое. Но есть не хотелось.

— Ничего, — сказала ее мать, — он просто нервничает. Послезавтра очень важный день.

Драко поспешно кивнул. Да, нервничает. Потому что послезавтра он изнасилует себя на глазах у всех.

Они как раз допили кофе, когда руку обожгло болью. Драко задрал рукав — метка загорелась и запульсировала. Винда, ее мать и тетка наблюдали за ним с жадным любопытством.

— Должен идти, — бросил Драко, выскакивая из-за стола. 

Он кинул порох в камин. Вспыхнуло зеленое пламя и приняло его в себя, отправляя в Хогвартс.

Драко вышел в круглой комнате у лестницы и сразу заметил отца. Тот тоже высматривал Драко, а как увидел — подошел к нему.

— Как идут дела? — пробормотал одними губами, чтобы слышал только Драко, а не Гойл, который топтался рядом и делал вид, что не подслушивает.

— Все прекрасно, отец, — так же шепотом отозвался Драко. — Послезавтра объявим о помолвке.

Люциус кивнул и с улыбкой обратился к Гойлу старшему: — Как дела, Гойл? Не скучаешь без важного дела? Вы же временно не заняты в подготовке…

Драко ухмыльнулся. Отец воспрял духом, это хорошо.

Один за другим пожиратели поднялись по лестнице и расселись за столом. Последним появился Нотт. Темный Лорд поприветствовал его кивком. Нотт сейчас был в особом фаворе.

— Дело двигается, мой повелитель, — провозгласил тот, и его щеки залил румянец. Драко почувствовал, что спина взмокла от пота.

— Что ж, расскажи всем, чего удалось добиться, — позволил Лорд. Нотт вышел в центр комнаты, загородил портрет Дамблдора. Драко показалось, что директор ему подмигнул.

Драко подался чуть вправо, Дамблдор на портрете тоже.

— ... выяснил, что есть база преступлений и правонарушений. Мы можем найти грязнокровок по базе, сделать определенную выборку. Также, мой повелитель, я планирую вернуться к рассмотрению дел об убийствах грязнокровок. Ими активно занимались, хочу понять, кто, и много ли он узнал.

— Прекрасно, Нотт.

Отец ткнул Драко локтем в ребро. Драко выпрямился. До него дошли слова Нотта.

Собирается найти грязнокровок по базе и выяснить, кто занимается делом об убийствах.

Гарри занимался им, руководил расследованием или еще что, Драко помнил точно.

Лицо, спина, руки — все тело сковало льдом. Нагайна тут же подняла голову и посмотрела Драко в глаза. Могла ли она видеть его мысли? От ужаса сдавило виски и завтрак подкатил к горлу. Драко сглотнул.

“Главное — не проблеваться”

Когда Лорд отпустил их, он вывалился в круглую комнату, весь потный. Вытер лицо платком, едва соображая, что делает.

Они не должны найти Гарри.

Отец что-то говорил ему, но Драко не слушал.

— Малфой Менор, — пробормотал он и шагнул в огонь. Отец отправился следом, но Драко не думал о нем, не думал ни о чем, кроме Гарри. Не обращая внимания на маму, которая ждала в гостиной, он бросился в сад.

Он сделал глупость. Но даже не думал о ней. Побежал по живому лабиринту, доставая на ходу футляр для летучего пороха. Коснулся его палочкой.

Футляр скукожился и превратился в телефон. Небольшой аппарат чуть не выпал из влажной ладони. Драко плюхнулся на землю и набрал номер.

— Драко?

Слышно было плохо, в ухе трещало и щелкало. И все же с ним разговаривал Гарри. Драко закричал, поднеся телефон к губам.

— Ты в опасности!

**Глава 9. Время действовать**

Гарри планировал разобраться с пожирателем через несколько дней, надеялся набрать больше информации, подучить заклинания. Довести до автоматизма Экспелеармус — самое подходящее заклинание для копа! — Ступефай, Петрификус Тоталус.

У него в запасе было еще несколько полезных, вроде Редукто, Бомбарда, Акцио, Протего, Силенцио. Но все же первые три казались самыми важными.

Но звонок от Драко не оставил выбора.

Гарри успокоил его. Пообещал уехать, как только сможет. Сказал, что только дождется его и подумает, куда спрятаться.

Закончив разговор, Гарри отправил сообщения Гермионе и Дину— срочно у меня. Подготовьтесь. Время было рабочее, но нужно было приехать как можно быстрее, иначе потеряют день.

Томас и Гермиона поняли, что означают его слова. Томас заехал за Гермионой на служебной тачке. Потом они вместе добрались до Гарри.

— Тянуть нельзя, иначе Нотт выйдет на меня, на вас и на всех тех, кого мы пытаемся спасти от Пожирателей смерти, — объяснил Гарри. Взглянул на взволнованное, порозовевшее лицо Гермионы, на серьезное — Дина Томаса.

— Дин, во сколько он приходит домой?

— В восемь. Каждый день. Живет недалеко от Скотленд-Ярда. Машиной не пользуется, всегда ходит пешком.

— Логично. Он ведь не умеет водить, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. Схватил со стола телефон и начал ходить по гостиной. Телефон крутил в пальцах, пока Гермиона не вскочила и не отняла его.

— Хватит!

Гарри остановился.

— Ладно, ладно. Так мне лучше думается. Итак, он пешком добирается до дома Тайлера…

— Почтовый ящик не смотрит, сразу открывает дверь.

— Дальше?

— Дальше зажигает свет в холле, потом в гостиной, потом наверху. Все.

— Мы не можем знать, ночует ли он в доме Тайлера или возвращается через камин в свой мир. И проверять у нас нет времени. Поэтому надо подкараулить его по дороге домой. Гермиона, ты проверила, как я просил, защищен ли дом?

— Да, защищен. Туда нельзя аппарировать, плюс вокруг — сигнальные чары. Чтобы никто не мог попасть в дом без приглашения, — отчиталась Гермиона.

— Понятно. Значит, он должен пригласить вас зайти. Я буду под мантией-невидимкой и обездвижу его, как только мы окажемся в холле. Ясно?

— Да, шеф! — отчеканил Дин, потом помолчал и сказал: — У меня есть идея. Что если нам заговорить про странные дела? Если он сам хотел их поднять и изучить, ему будет интересно расспросить нас подробнее, правильно?

— Да, Дин, — Гарри показал ему большой палец. Оставил Гермиону и Дина в гостиной, вышел за мантией.

В семь вечера они были на месте. Выпили кофе, послушали музыку. Сыпал мелкий весенний дождь, одуряюще пахло сырой землей и озоном. В дождевом глянце очертания рыжих кирпичных домов, каждый камень мостовой, светофоры, разметка на дороге казались необыкновенно яркими, как будто в фильтре инстаграма.

Гарри полез в карман за сигаретой.

— Вы бросили курить, сэр, — напомнил Дин.

Гарри со вздохом опустил руку.

— Да, да, точно. Сколько осталось?

— Уже без пятнадцати…

Гарри поправил очки.

— Идет! — воскликнул Дин.

— Выходим… — Гарри накинул капюшон мантии на голову. — Он не применит к вам магию посреди улицы.

— Точно? — спросила Гермиона.

— Надеюсь. Удачи.

Он хлопнул Дина по плечу, приобнял Гермиону. Они улыбнулись ему, правда, улыбки получились довольно слабые. Все трое вышли из машины, Гарри — за Гермионой, чтобы не открывать дверцу со своей стороны.

Пожиратель брел по улице им навстречу. Выглядел один в один как Тайлер. Скрытый мантией, Гарри рассматривал его и все никак не мог поверить, что возможно вот так примерить на себя чужую телесную оболочку. Как это вообще получается? Их в средней школе такому не учили.

Волшебство по-прежнему поражало его, наверное, учись он ребенком в школе Хогвартс, быстрее перестал бы удивляться.

Дин и Гермиона, оба с сумками и папками под мышкой, бросились лже-Тайлеру наперерез.

— Господин Тайлер, сэр! — заговорил Дин. — Я детектив-сержант Дин Томас, — он протянул руку, лже-Тайлер после секундного колебания пожал ее.

— Гермиона Грейнджер, старший эксперт-криминалист, — Гермиона тоже протянула руку, и тот пожал и ее.

— Добрый день, — кивнул поспешно, — в чем дело? Рабочий день давно закончен.

Он пошел по тротуару к своему дому, двухэтажному, выкрашенному белой краской. Наверное, так нравилось покойной жене настоящего Тайлера. Тайлера, который еще жив и будет жив, если они не ошибутся. Гарри спешил следом, обходил лужи, чтобы ничем себя не выдать.

— Извините, но мы должны были обратиться прямо к вам, так как наше непосредственное руководство не способно отвечать за собственные действия, — горячо заявил Дин. Они уже были у самой двери.

— Мы хотели обсудить Странные убийства, господин Тайлер, — произнесла Гермиона. — Открылись новые обстоятельства, что позволит вам снова вернуть дела в производство убойного и особо опасного, сэр.

Тайлер остановился.

— Что?

Дин показал ему папки.

— Лучше, если инициатива о возвращении дел в производство будет исходить от вас…

Тайлер уставился на Дина, потом на Гермиону, потом кивнул.

— Согласен, — распахнул перед ними дверь. — Проходите.

Дин и Гермиона прошли первыми, Гарри с трудом проскочил сразу за Дином. Лже-Тайлер последним оказался в прихожей и запер дверь. — Идемте в гостиную, — позвал он, вешая плащ на вешалку. Дин и Гермиона ждали, пока он проведет их, и когда лже-Тайлер повернулся к Гарри спиной, тот выхватил палочку.

— Петрификус Тоталус!

Лже-Тайлер свалился лицом в ковер.

Гарри не спешил снимать мантию. Он обошел обездвиженное тело и наставил на него палочку:

— Экспелеармус!

Палочка Нотта вылетела из-за пазухи и оказалась у Гарри в руке. Он отдал ее Гермионе.

— Левикорпус, — произнес Гарри. Тело поднялось в воздух и полетело по коридору к гостиной.

— Подготовь Веритосерум.

Они договорились, что не будут пытать Нотта. Несколько капель зелья — и тот расскажет все сам.

Дин помог Гарри устроить его в гостиной на ковре, затем сковал руки наручниками. Старое доброе средство, ему они оба доверяли больше, чем волшебным веревкам. Ноги как следует обмотали скотчем.

— Мне кажется, нам лучше применить колдовство, — начала Гермиона, но Гарри не дал ей закончить.

— Хорошо, заколдуй его, но наручники и скотч точно не помешают.

Гермиона согласилась. Произнесла заклинание, и из кончика ее палочки появились длинные веревки и связали Нотту руки и ноги.

— Приступим, — Гарри снял мантию, сунул ее в карман куртки и натянул балаклаву. Он попросил Гермиону наложить на комнату защитное заклинание, которое не даст звуку пройти вовне и посмотрел на Нотта сверху вниз. Тот вращал глазами, в углах перекошенных губ блестели пузырьки слюны. Чужое лицо сползало с него, пузырилось, лопалось, проступало другое, молодое, бледное, радужка стала карей, волосы из темных с проседью стали русыми. Нотт оказался не старше него и Драко. Хорошо, что он, как и Тайлер, был худым и невысоким. А то возникли бы проблемы с наручниками и скотчем.

— Финита Инкантатем, — произнес Дин и наставил на Нотта пистолет. Гарри ждал, что Нотт начнет орать. Но тот захлопнул рот и просто пялился на них. На Дина, Гермиону, снова на Гарри.

— Дин…

Дин присел на колено и уже начал доставать пузырек, как Нотт вдруг забился в веревках, так что едва не выбил его из рук. Гарри оттеснил Дина в сторону и встал коленом на грудь Нотту.

— Не дергайся, — произнес тихо. Палочку наставил Нотту между глаз. — Открой рот.

Нотт стиснул зубы. Гарри сильнее надавил ему на грудь и рявкнул:

— Открой рот! Быстро! Открывай!

Сердце сильно колотилось в груди, но в голове было ясно, как обычно, когда Гарри работал. Лицо Нотта приблизилось и словно укрупнилось, каждая пора, каждая капля пота, Гарри видел, слышал, чувствовал все необыкновенно остро.

Нотт захрипел, застонал и на мгновение разжал зубы. Губы округлились буквой О, тогда Гарри сдавил его челюсти, а Дин влил Веритосерум прямо в глотку, чтобы не выплюнул.

— Готово, шеф! — он закрыл оставшееся зелье и спрятал в карман. Только тогда Гарри смог вздохнуть полной грудью, убрать колено с грудной клетки Нотта и сесть.

— Отлично. Молодец, — он снова направил палочку на лже-Тайлера. Таким, как он, Гарри привык смотреть в глаза. — Где шеф-суперинтендант Тайлер?

Нотт зажмурился, попытался удержать рот закрытым, но у него ничего не вышло. Казалось, что язык против его воли начал шевелиться и выдавать слова и предложения одно за другим.

— Он в доме, в подвале, там полки со старыми коробками. На самом деле они просто видение, он за ними.

— Хорошо. Дин…

Дин кивнул, вскочил на ноги и убежал из комнаты. Гарри с Гермионой остались.

— Когда Волдеморт ждет от тебя отчета?

Нотт скривился, покраснел, но снова ответил:

— Я отчитываюсь каждые два дня.

— Ясно. Значит, сегодня отчета не будет?

Нотт помотал головой.

— Гермиона, останешься здесь. Займешься Тайлером… Только то, что касается волшебства, помнишь? Сделай так, чтобы у него не возникло вопросов. А потом уложи его спать. Проспит до утра, а завтра все изменится. Нотт, ты отправишься с нами. Петрификус Тоталус!

Нотт снова замер, тело окостенело, только глаза двигались — он пытался понять, куда его везут.

Гарри взвалил ношу на плечо, Дин помогал ему, открывал двери. Они вышли из дома, пересекли улицу.

Дин открыл багажник и уложил туда обездвиженного Нотта.

— Давай, — приказал Гарри, когда они сели в машину. Дин завел мотор и стартанул так, что взвизгнули покрышки.

В боковых стеклах сверкало яркое весеннее солнце. День удлинился, про недавний случайный снег никто уже и не помнил. Гарри смотрел на влажную дорогу, на умытые улицы и поймал себя на мысли: как же стремительно прошло время. Казалось, за месяц он прожил жизнь.

Дома Гарри с Дином отнесли Нотта в спальню, а оттуда — через шкаф в гостиную Снейпа.

— Смело, Поттер… глупо, безрассудно, но смело, — заметил тот, глядя на них с портрета.

Гарри кивнул.

— Дин, ты остаешься с ним, — он указал на обездвиженное тело на полу.

Дин кивнул. Плюхнулся на диван и вытащил из-под себя книжку по чарам.

— Есть, шеф.

— Заодно позанимаешься.

Дин улыбнулся.

— Удачи, Гарри.

Гарри показал ему большой палец и надел мантию-невидимку.

— Добби,— позвал он, и эльф появился. Удивительно, как каждый раз тот слышал призыв? Все-таки эльфы удивительные существа. Гарри не знал никого сильнее него, и при том Добби носил наволочку и служил Малфоям.

— Гарри Поттер сэр! Добби счастлив, что может помочь! — пропищал Добби. Его уши затрепетали, голубые глаза сияли.

— Привет, Добби, — Гарри протянул ему руку, тот сжал ее маленькими тонкими пальцами.

Хлоп.

И вот Гарри уже стоит в Лютном переулке. Косые медовые полосы солнца еще лежали на верхушках низких темных домов, узкая улица уже погрузилась во мрак.

— Гарри Поттеру надо только позвать, — напомнил Добби, выпустил его руку и в миг растворился в воздухе.

Гарри остался один. Огляделся и прислушался. Сверху по лестница шли двое. Гарри отступил к стене. Один говорил другому, что в баре У. сегодня было не сесть, пришлось метку показать, чтобы стол освободили. Второй заржал. Они прошли дальше, а Гарри побежал по лестнице вверх.

В баре и правда было не протолкнуться. Столы заняты, у стойки ни одного свободного стула. Гарри проскользнул между столиками, прошел под деревянными низкими перекрытиями, достал из кармана рекламку.

Затем коснулся палочкой двери и произнес заклинание, которое говорил Рон.

Дверь не появилась.

Гарри уже решил дожидаться, пока кто-нибудь из Ордена Феникса не появится. Но тут стена исчезла. Гарри шмыгнул в коридор, прошел по нему, снова коснулся стены.

Она сложилась, как конструктор.

Гарри вошел в комнату и сдернул мантию. Он все еще был в балаклаве, и все присутствующие разом направили на него палочки.

Гарри поднял руки, все еще сжимая мантию в кулаке.

— Эй, я по рекламе пришел, — возмутился он.

— Чего?— Рон прищурился, оглядел его с ног до головы, заметил листовку. — Ясно. Опусти руки. Покажи предплечья. Хорошо.

Гарри опустил и быстро сунул мантию в карман, и Рон запечатал дверь.

Женщина с рыжими, вьющимися волосами шагнула к нему и поводила палочкой над его руками. Кивнула.

— Что в карман сунул, доставай.

— Да там моя мантия, — ответил Гарри, но доставать не спешил.

— Ты пришел сюда в этой одежде? — спросил Фред.

— Да...

Рон хмыкнул.

— Невозможно.

— У меня есть мантия-невидимка.

— Не может быть. Их не существует.

Теперь Гарри усмехнулся под балаклавой.

— Как и магии, и волшебников, и волшебных палочек…

Никто не рассмеялся.

— Сними маску, — приказал Сириус. Он все еще наставлял на него палочку. Гарри наконец-то сдернул черный чулок.

Поправил очки.

Так видно стало гораздо лучше. В комнате за столом сегодня, как и в баре, не было свободных мест.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Сириус. — Мне кажется, или я тебя где-то видел… Ты так похож на одного моего… друга.

Гарри открыл рот, чтобы назвать себя.

— Гарри Поттер, — опередила его темноволосая девушка. Она улыбнулась и вышла вперед. — Тот самый. Настоящий.

***

Драко закончил разговор и снова превратил телефон в футляр для пороха. Поднялся с земли.

Сердце колотилось как бешеное, голова отяжелела и гудела.

Надо выпить.

Драко поднял палочку.

— Акцио!

Через несколько минут, которые он провел, всматриваясь в серое небо, его метла показалась из-за кустов и остановилась рядом.

Никто не мог отследить, куда он летит. Драко перекинул ногу через древко и взмыл в воздух. Когда-то он мечтал играть в квиддич. Идиот.

Ветер трепал волосы, колол лицо, но лететь все равно было прекрасно. Хотелось, чтобы полет длился вечно. Хотелось лететь все дальше и выше.

Малфой Менор остался далеко позади. Внизу проносились поля, похожие на шахматную доску, тонкий росчерк реки, озеро и небольшой лесок, а за ним — сад и дом, наполовину скрытый высоченными платанами.

Поместье Гринграсс.

Драко спустился на усыпанный щебнем двор, подхватил метлу и поднялся на крыльцо парадного входа.

Мужа Астории в это время дома не было, дверь ему открыла она сама.

— Видела тебя в окно, — сказала с улыбкой и заперла засов.

Драко прошел к лестнице. Сил не осталось даже поздороваться. Ему надо было ей все вывалить, до последнего слова, облегчить душу. Он больше не мог скрывать правду. Астория пошла следом, ни о чем не спросила. Только в комнате налила ему виски. Драко осушил весь стакан. Упал на софу, но тут же сел.

— Привет, — Астория остановилась у стола, бутылка огневиски в ее руке вспыхнула янтарным светом.

Солнце выглянуло, заметил Драко, а вслух сказал:

— Я не знаю что делать. Он не уедет, точно. Он не такой человек, чтобы сбежать. И я видел у него на столе бумаги — он работал с теми делами…

— Стой-стой! Я пока ничего не понимаю, — остановила Астория. — Расскажи по порядку.

Драко встал, запечатал дверь и наложил защитное заклинание. Чтобы никто кроме Астории не услышал их разговора.

— Сегодня была сходка у Него! И Нотт рассказал, что собирается поднять дела об убийствах магглов, а мой любовник там тоже какой-то начальник, и он точно по этим делам работал.

— Откуда знаешь? — Астория присела на краешек стола, бутылку поставила и скрестила руки на груди.

— Просто заметил кое-какие документы у него на столе, какая разница? — щеки загорелись, а за ними и все лицо как будто теплой водой наполнили. — Проблема в том, что они не должны увидеть его фамилию в базах и документах!

— Да почему? — рассмеялась Астория. Драко вскочил, прошагал к столику и выпил еще прямо из бутылки. Горло резануло, горячая жидкость рухнула в желудок. Страх отступил, вместо него появилась ярость.

— Почему, почему! Потому! — закричал он. Астория налила еще огневиски в бокал.

— Не кричи, я и так слышу, — она пожала плечами. — Да он просто обычный… кто он там? Маггл, грязнокровка, полукровка. Какая разница! Он ровным счетом никому не нужен.

— Ты не понимаешь… — Драко уставился в прозрачную жидкость на дне стакана.

Астория вздохнула. Подошла, положила руку ему на плечо.

— Не понимаю чего? Если волнуешься, убеди его остаться. Ну или найди ему палочку и научи Экспелеармусу. Всего-то! А вот еще вариант — найди себе другого!

— Нет! — Драко отступил и стряхнул ее руку. — Никакого другого. Он должен убраться из страны, поменять фамилию, внешность! Что угодно, чтобы они не нашли… — Драко выпил, принялся ходить по будуару. — Если они только увидят! Если Он узнает!

— Мерлин! Драко, ты чокнулся! Да какое ему дело до какого-то маггла! — Астория уже не улыбалась, Драко взбесил ее раздраженный тон.

— Полукровки! Я же сто раз повторил!

— Ну полукровки! Что это меняет? Успокойся! Купи ему билет в Африку, оглуши и отправь на корабле. Он ведь не умеет колдовать и ничего тебе не сделает.

Драко остановился и уставился на нее.

— Астория, они найдут его даже в Африке, — проговорил медленно. Ужас снова подкатил, обдал холодом с головы до ног.

Астория не отвела взгляда.

— Нет, не найдут. Лорда, насколько я поняла из твоих историй, сейчас больше волнует Англия.

Драко сглотнул.

— Больше всего Лорда волнует он, мой полукровка, потому что, — комок в горле мешал говорить, но Драко снова сглотнул и продолжил, — потому что его зовут Гарри Поттер.

Астория подняла брови и вдруг расхохоталась.

— Мерлин! Серьезно? А может сразу Салазар Слизерин? Или… или… милый, ты все себе придумал…

Драко отмер.

— Нет, — голос сел. — Не придумал.

Астория спрыгнула со стола, подошла к нему и взяла за руку.

— Не может быть.

— Может. Ты видела его фото. Только я убрал с него шрам. И что теперь делать, я не знаю. Боюсь, он не согласится уехать. Останется и будет защищать магглов. Он же полицейский.

— Хороший?

Драко кивнул.

— Да, иначе не стал бы старшим инспектором.

— И ты не достал ему палочку?

— Нет. Ему вообще лучше забыть про волшебный мир и скрыться. Здесь ему опасно.

Астория смотрела ему в лицо, молчала, словно ждала, что он скажет еще.

— Астория, я должен стереть тебе память?

Она покачала головой.

— Ты знаешь, что я никогда не сделаю ничего тебе во вред. Но тебе не кажется, что лучше было бы помочь ему освоить магию? Ведь он мог бы спасти нас всех!

Драко вырвал руку.

— Он погибнет. Не могу допустить, чтобы он умер! Никогда! Мерлин! А мне надо возвращаться к этой дуре Розье и делать ей предложение! Мне надо быть с ним!

— Стоп. Успокойся. Ты закрыл камин у него и у Снейпа, прежде чем уехать?

Драко закатил глаза.

— Конечно!

— Предупредил Поттера?

— Да! Он сказал, что уедет, как только сможет, а пока он в отпуске, и я успею его предупредить если что.

— Все верно!

Астория снова сжала его руку.

— Драко, послушай, возвращайся к Розье, делай предложение. Если они найдут Поттера, ты узнаешь и поможешь ему спрятаться. А пока не привлекай внимание.

Драко смотрел ей в глаза и понимал — Астория права. Он медленно кивнул, высвободил руку.

Пошел к двери, но обернулся.

— Если ты проговоришься, мы все покойники.

— Никогда! — ответила она. Драко поверил.

Он прихватил метлу, которую оставил в холле, бросил в большой, жарко растопленный камин щепотку пороха и сказал:

— Поместье Розье.

Через минуту безумного вращения Драко вышел в гостиной Винды и ее матери. Винда сидела за низким столиком и, когда увидела Драко, бросила газету, которую читала.

— Ты представляешь! — воскликнула она. — Ходят слухи, что убийцы волшебников готовят новый удар! Посмотри, говорят Поттер прислал им шифровку, — она расхохоталась, затем поднялась и подошла к нему. — Какой же бред пишут в газетах! Поттер давно мертв, иначе вы бы его нашли, — она обняла Драко за шею. Повеяло пудрой, розовой водой со сладковатым запахом старья. Она была моложе, но как и все их поместье, пахла старостью.

Винда приподнялась и коснулась его губ. Драко не ответил.

— Завтра бал, — пробормотал он, отстраняясь. — Тогда мы сможем поцеловать друг друга как следует.

— Да, ты прав, — отозвалась Винда. Драко почудился злой блеск в ее глазах, но ему было все равно. Он поднялся к себе, выпил еще и упал на кровать. Завтра ему предстоял долгий тяжелый день. 

Отец, мать, мадам Розье и еще несколько семей, самых родовитых из близкого круга, прибыли на бал.

Драко под музыку маленького оркестра фей из родного города Розье взял Винду за руку и при всех спросил, согласна ли она стать его женой. Винда согласилась. Драко надел ей древнее кольцо своей прабабушки и поцеловал руку.

И утром после бала вернулся на работу. Вещи в Малфой Менор перенес Добби.

Драко едва вошел в кабинет, открыл камин в Паучьем тупике.

**Глава 10. Правильный выбор**

Гарри оглядел людей в комнате. Близнецы, Рон, человек с татуированными пальцами, еще девушка, которая назвала его имя. У одного из близнецов не было уха.

Гарри взглянул на татуированного, затем снова посмотрел на девушку. Она могла узнать, как его зовут, только от Драко.

— Старший инспектор Поттер. Теперь ваша очередь.

Татуированный встал.

— Гарри! Да ты вылитый Джеймс! Как похож!

Гарри по-прежнему смотрел на девушку.

— Агент Крошка, — представилась та и улыбнулась. Гарри перевел взгляд на татуированного. Тот уже выбрался из-за стола.

— Сириус Блэк, твой крестный! Сразу понял, кто ты, как увидел мантию! — мужчина раскинул руки, подошел и хотел обнять Гарри. Но тот отступил на шаг.

— Потом.

Все по очереди назвали свои имена. Рон, Фред, Джордж, Джинни. Последняя зарделась и смущенно улыбнулась, представляясь.

— Здесь весь орден? — спросил Гарри. Он смотрел на Крошку и обращался к ней. — Кто у вас главный?

— Мистер Жаба. Он назовется сам, если захочет, — Крошка ухмыльнулась алыми накрашенными губами.

Гарри кивнул.

— Отлично. Хочу с ним поговорить и со всеми вами, но не здесь. И еще. Мы… я не один, у меня есть команда, еще двое… магов. Мы захватили Пожирателя смерти.

— Нотта? — уточнил Фред. Широкая улыбка расцвела на веснушчатом лице.

— Да. Нам надо передать его вам, и я бы на вашем месте подумал, кого отправить на его место. Завтра он должен отправить отчет Волдеморту.

Близнецы переглянулись. Сириус стукнул по столу ладонью.

— Точно… обсудим сегодня на совете.

Гарри перевел на него взгляд. Крестный?

«У меня есть крестный. Я похож на отца».

Гарри отвернулся.

— Как нам передать преступника? Предлагаю выбрать нейтральное место, куда эльф мог бы доставить мою группу и задержанного.

— Эльф? — удивился Сириус.

— Эльф. А что насчет ваших эльфов? Они могут помочь переместить Нотта в ваш штаб… на площадь Гриммо.

— Да, но эльфов то у нас нет, только упырь на чердаке, — Рон хмыкнул, Гарри ухмыльнулся в ответ.

— Упырь? Они существуют?

Рон кивнул.

— Ты удивишься.

Гарри снова чуть улыбнулся. Рон, кажется, был его ровесником, с ним бы Гарри выпил пару бутылок пива. Потом.

— Итак, эльфов нет… так что со штабом?

— Правильно. Штаб у меня дома, на Гриммо — а ты наверное в мантии нас подслушивал, да? Совсем как Джеймс, — рассмеялся Сириус, — и эльф там есть… древний, как Мерлин… он нам не пригодится.

Гарри оглядел Сириуса. Легкомысленный человек на первый взгляд. Если бы Гарри его допрашивал, сыграл бы на желании поступить необдуманно, но отважно. На желании показать, что он-то понимает. На самом деле Сириус явно не в курсе, что может его древний эльф.

— Хорошо. Но сначала мы встретим моих друзей. Есть тут поблизости тихое место?

— Да, есть одно. Прямо за баром, надо раз свернуть, и будет двор такой, как колодец. Туда приводите Нотта, — ответил Фред.

— Отлично, — Гарри достал телефон. Все в комнате уставились на него. Джордж даже палочку наставил.

— Дин, ты как? Гермиона вернулась? Хорошо. Позовите Добби. Да… мы с ним договорились… пусть он перенесет вас в двор колодец за баром У., Лютный переулок.

Дин как обычно отчеканил — да, шэф, — и отключился.

Гарри спрятал телефон.

— Идем.

— Я иду, — вызвался Сириус.

— Еще пойдет Крошка, — сказал Гарри.

— Потом все остальные. Будем аппарировать по одному из разных мест. Встречаемся на Гриммо, — Джордж оглядел всех в комнате и подмигнул Гарри. А тот вытащил из кармана пакет с ухом и положил на стол.

Они вышли из бара, сначала Гарри в мантии-невидимке, черный пес и Крошка в плаще. Пес отбежал чуть вперед, пока они пробирались между столиками. Двери бара выпустили их в темный вонючий Лютный переулок. Гарри поравнялся с Крошкой и шепнул ей на ухо.

— Как Драко?

— Хорошо… не волнуйся, он мой друг. Сам сказал имя.

Крошка улыбнулась мягкой нежной улыбкой, словно вспомнила Драко. Гарри почти поверил ей.

— Пока допустим… — пробормотал он и пошел догонять пса.

Во двор-колодец они пришли первыми. И через пару секунд перед ними появились Добби, Гермиона и Дин. Они вцепились в тоненькие руки эльфа, таращили глаза и едва могли говорить. Но Нотта Дин не уронил.

— Добби рад помочь Гарри Поттеру, — пропищал эльф. — Гарри Поттер может позвать Добби, когда нужно. А сейчас Добби должен спешить.

Гарри улыбнулся ему под удивленным взглядом Сириуса.

— Спасибо тебе. Мы позовем, уж будь уверен.

Добби отвесил поклон и исчез.

Рон забрал Нотта у Дина.

— Аппарируем вместе, — сказал он и взял Гермиону за руку. Та взглянула на него с изумлением, но спорить не стала.

В тот же миг они растворились в воздухе.

Сириус взял за руки Дина и Гарри.

— Теперь мы.

Он крепко сжал пальцы и через секунду безумного вращения все трое оказались на площади Гриммо. Мощеная булыжником улица погрузилась во мрак. Гарри увидел освещенные фонарем дома. В таком жил и он сам.

Сириус подошел ближе, и два дома раздвинулись перед ним. Показался третий, трехэтажный старый дом. Камни потемнели от времени, дверь отворилась со скрипом. Гарри и Дин вошли следом за Сириусом в темный холл.

— Грязнокровки! Проклятие рода! — донеслось из коридора.

— Ничего… она всегда так… это портрет моей бабки, — объяснил Сириус и бросился успокаивать портрет. Гарри и Дин пошли дальше, на голоса, которые с трудом расслышали за воплями старой хозяйки.

— Это миссис Блэк опять разоралась, — Рон вышел к ним. Позади шла Гермиона.

— Гарри, все собрались. Идите на кухню, — позвала она.

Как только Гарри вошел, все, кто сидел за длинным деревянным столом, поднялись и начали ему аплодировать.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал он. — Садитесь. Не надо. Кто тут мистер Жаба?

— Я, — молодой человек, который стоял во главе стола, поднял руку. Он подошел к Гарри, крепко сжал и потряс его пятерню. — Невилл Лонгботтом. Нотта мы пристроили, спасибо тебе за него. Видишь ли, пока нас слишком мало, но с тобой все будет иначе.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Надеюсь. Невилл, первым делом найдите замену Нотту. Завтра он должен отправить отчет Волдеморту.

— Мы уже нашли, спасибо!

Невилл выпустил его руку и рассмеялся.

— Ты наверное не представляешь, что ты значишь для каждого из нас. Надежду.

Он усадил Гарри рядом с собой.

— Теперь мы можем связаться с Хагридом, — объявил всем за столом. — Он передаст Гарри информацию от директора.

— Когда? — спросил Гарри у Невилла.

— Он будет здесь завтра, — ответил тот.

— Отлично. Потому что я уже кое-что придумал. Вот мой план…

Гарри начал говорить, и все за столом слушали в полном молчании.

Когда он вернулся к себе, начало светать. В окна пробивалось розовое солнце, улицы сверкали, через приоткрытое окно спальню наполнил влажный весенний воздух. Розовые полосы света лежали на застеленной кровати и на полу.

Гарри лег поверх одеяла, написал Гермионе и Дину, чтобы готовились отправиться в магический мир надолго или даже насовсем.

Потом написал шефу, что надо встретиться. Срочно. Как только он сможет вырваться с работы.

Отложил телефон и закрыл глаза. Гарри увидел Драко таким, каким тот был в последнюю встречу. Его запах, вкус его кожи. Внутри стало так пусто, словно легкие схлопнулись и Гарри больше не мог дышать. Гарри прижал ладони к груди. За ночь произошло столько важного, он узнал так много, но сейчас он мог думать только о Драко.

«Когда же мы увидимся?»

Гарри сжал палочку в кармане куртки.

Он устал, вторую ночь почти не спал, нужно было отдохнуть. Но у него никак не получалось расслабиться. Болела голова. Но таблетку он выпить не мог. А без лекарств уснуть выходило с трудом. Гарри поднялся, разделся, принял душ. Быстро ласкал себя, представлял, как Драко целовал в ванной его пальцы.

Потом наконец лег.

Сон накатил неожиданно, окутал и утянул его в странный мир, где люди летали на метлах, эльфы были ушастыми и пучеглазыми, а Англией правил многолапый паук.

Паук превратился в зеленый луч света. Кричала женщина, плакал ребенок, огромная змея разговаривала с Гарри.

Сссс.. ними что-то не так. Они что-то ссскрывают. Ты чувссствуешь?

Да.

Его охватила ярость и страх.

Он чувствовал угрозу. Он чувствовал, что кто-то заглядывает в его мысли.

Гарри проснулся, как и уснул — резко. Вытер лицо ладонью, нащупал очки. Голова по-прежнему болела, шрам покалывало.

Гарри приподнялся и нащупал телефон. Шеф ответил, что они могут встретиться в баре у офиса, где всегда. В два. Гермиона написала, что все хорошо и что она показывает Рону лабораторию. Это против правил, но тот рассказал, что его отец будет в восторге, когда Рон расскажет, что умеют магглы.

Дин написал, что спит.

Четвертая смска пришла от Драко.

«Сегодня в 8», — написал тот. Гарри едва не подскочил на кровати. Боль, тоска испарились без следа.

Дожить бы еще до вечера.

Он посмотрел на часы. Час дня. Времени только добраться до центра.

Гарри вскочил с кровати и бросился умываться.

Вернулся он немного пьяный. Они с шефом выпили по три пинты пива. Тот все никак не мог поверить, что Гарри уходит.

— Ты же только получил должность! — восклицал он. — У тебя такие перспективы!

— Да бросьте вы. Одной проблемой меньше будет.

— Детективное агентство, говоришь? Ерунда.

Гарри только пожал плечами.

— Извини. Мне правда жаль. Но так надо. И будь осторожен.

— Ну надо же! Ирландия! — сокрушался шеф.

Они распрощались, обнялись, и Гарри вызвал такси. Наблюдал в окно, как все дальше и дальше уплывает сверкающий в лучах солнца офис Скотленд-Ярда. Его мечта, все, чего он хотел с шестнадцати лет, — оказаться здесь.

И вот теперь ему придется уйти. Наверное, навсегда.

Машина свернула, и Скотленд-Ярд исчез из виду. Словно и не было.

Возле дома Гарри расплатился с таксистом. Постоял у подъезда, покурил. Переезжать он привык, но новая квартира подарила ему удивительный мир, открыла ему тайну его рождения. И здесь он впервые был с Драко. Он вспомнил, как хорошо им было в ту ночь. Впервые настолько идеально. Словно Драко мог читать его мысли.

На самом деле тот просто следил за ним, и это не только злило, но и немного возбуждало.

Гарри затушил сигарету. Надо будет взять с собой пачку. Кто знает, может, захочется выкурить как-нибудь.

Вошел в подъезд и поднялся к соседу. Тот как всегда торчал дома.

— Что стряслось, Поттер? — начал он. Гарри вошел и прикрыл за собой дверь.

— Теперь тебе не придется следить за мной, — сказал с улыбкой.

— Да? Куда это ты собрался? — сосед провел его в гостиную, достал початую бутылку виски.

— Теперь мне придется защищать волшебную Англию, — ответил Гарри. Взял у него бокал и отпил немного.

Сосед тоже выпил. Солнце заливало гостиную, ложилось на старые газеты, на пыльные чашки на камине. Пыль кружилась в лучах, и казалось, что всюду оседает волшебная пыльца.

— Удачи, Поттер. Дамблдор был бы рад.

— Надеюсь. Я им нужен.

Сосед улыбнулся, во рту сверкнул золотой зуб.

— Давай, смотри, не пропали там. Освободи Хогвартс.

Гарри кивнул. Они допили виски из бокалов, посидели еще в полной тишине. Гарри взглянул на часы.

— Мне пора, — сказал он. Сосед кивнул.

— Счастливо.

Гарри пожал ему руку и отправился к себе.

У него оставалось всего полчаса. И он совершенно не знал, куда себя деть. Пошел в ванную, побрился. Из зеркала на него смотрела бледная физиономия в очках и со шрамом на лбу. Теперь его не нужно будет прятать. Гарри смотрел на себя и вдруг его осенило. Изображения на баннерах и плакатах должны поменяться. Нужно выяснить, как их заменить.

Гарри улыбнулся себе. Что ж, он ничего не понимал в рекламе, но чувствовал, что сработает.

В спальне хлопнула дверь шкафа.

— Гарри!

Быстрые шаги.

Гарри развернулся, и Драко обнял его.

— Я соскучился, — пробормотал Гарри, касаясь губами его холодного уха.

— И я, — ответил тот. На душе стало так легко и так тепло, словно только сейчас Гарри на самом деле вернулся домой. Он отстранился и поцеловал Драко в губы, сначала легко, а потом все глубже. Жар окутал голову, налился в паху. Через секунду Гарри уже не мог думать ни о чем, кроме языка, рук и бедер.

Драко навалился на него, прижал к раковине, а Гарри задрал его мантию, гладил и сжимал ягодицы, ласкал между ними, кусал и посасывал губы.

— Пошли в кровать, — прошептал Гарри. Драко еще раз чмокнул его в губы.

В спальне Гарри разделся и упал на кровать, смотрел, как Драко стаскивает мантию и скидывает рубашку. Рассматривал его совершенно голого, пока Драко не сел сверху. Гарри положил руку ему на затылок, стиснул в кулаке мягкие волосы и потянул ниже. Драко нагнулся и прижался губами к его соску.

Гарри закрыл глаза. В голове было пусто, только жар и мучительная пульсация заполнили все тело. Он понял, что дальше не выдержит, что ему нужно кончить, нужно войти в Драко, быть в нем, убедиться, что тот ему не снится. Что он действительно здесь.

Гарри уложил Драко на спину. Тот шире развел колени и обнял его.

Потом они лежали в душной тишине, свет фонаря освещал комнату, падал Драко на лицо. В желтом свете его губы казались глянцевыми, а глаза темными.

— Когда уедешь? — спросил Драко.

— Завтра, — соврал Гарри. Он никуда не собирался уезжать, но точно знал, что Драко говорить правду нельзя. Ни в коем случае. Слишком опасно. Волдеморт мог прочитать его мысли, Драко мог выдать себя.

Гарри решил, что скажет ему потом. Когда все выяснит и когда его план созреет до конца. При условии, что Драко поверил.

— Хочу тебе кое что показать, — пробормотал тот на ухо. Теплые губы коснулись кожи, по шее побежали мурашки. Снова захотелось привлечь его к себе, уложить на себя.

— Что?

— Оденемся и пойдем в Паучий тупик, — ответил Драко.

Гарри кивнул. Вряд ли там было что-то, чего Гарри не нашел, но кто знает.

Они поднялись, оделись, и Драко прошел в шкаф, а Гарри следом за ним.

В гостиной было темно. Драко достал палочку.

— Люмус!

Вспыхнули свечи и масляная лампа у кресла. Снейп на портрете открыл глаза, но промолчал. Драко подвел Гарри к входу в подвал. Открыл крышку.

— Сюда.

На конце палочки зажегся огонек, осветил узкую лестницу. По ней Гарри уже спускался. Внизу стоял омут памяти, и Гарри так и не смог его расколдовать.

Они сошли вниз, туда, где тусклым зеленым светом мерцала плоская каменная чаша.

— Подойди, — позвал Драко. Он направил палочку на стену позади омута, и Вместо черной каменной стены Гарри увидел полки, а на них множество бутылочек с серебристыми нитями. Драко призвал одну из них и вылил серебристое в омут. Поверхность дрогнула, серебристая нить вплелась в водоворот.

— Наклонись и загляни.

Драко улыбнулся ему, взял за руку. Ладонь была влажной и горячей, Гарри посильней сжал его пальцы.

Они вместе наклонились и опустили головы в воду. Или то, что просто казалось водой.

Воспоминания.

Гарри стоял рядом с Драко и смотрел, как недалеко от них маленький мальчик играл с девочкой. Они создавали из воздуха цветы, тихо о чем-то переговаривались. Девочка поправляла огненно рыжие волосы, ее яркие зеленые глаза улыбались.

«Глаза совсем как у меня», — подумал Гарри.

— Это твоя мама, Лили. Хотел показать тебе ее до того, как ты уедешь.

Гарри взглянул на Драко и снова на девочку.

— А он?..

— Профессор Снейп.

Потом воспоминания сменились. Перед ними появилась рыжая девушка. С ней разговаривал парень в очках и с растрепанными черными вихрами.

— Твой отец. Вы похожи, а глаза как у матери, — прошептал Драко. Гарри не мог ответить ему, горло перехватило.

Родители болтали и смеялись, а Гарри хотел насмотреться на них, сфотографировать на память. Оставить воспоминание себе.

Картинка поменялась. Теперь Гарри видел профессора Снейпа и бородатого старика в длинной мантии. Снейп плакал и умолял его спасти Лили.

Драко сжал руку Гарри и выдернул его из омута.

— Подожди! Зачем? — возмутился Гарри. Голос хрипел. Драко обнял его.

— Дальше не интересно, — пробормотал он. — Пойдем.

Гарри только кивнул, прокашлялся и, когда Драко повел его по лестнице вверх, потер глаза. Он все еще видел лицо своей мамы, видел, как она улыбается. Ему хотелось чтобы она улыбнулась ему, чтобы обняла.

Боль накрыла его так, что он едва мог дышать. В гостиной он схватил Драко за руку и прижал к себе. Начал целовать в губы, в глаза, волосы. Чтобы хоть немного унять боль, немного согреться. Драко обнял его в ответ, гладил по голове, расчесывал пальцами волосы.

И вдруг все исчезло, голова словно взорвалась, шрам резануло так, что подогнулись колени. Гарри услышал вопль ярости, увидел змею. Он кричал на нее, ей. Он, Гарри, говорил с ней: «Проклятые Малфои! Двуличные твари!»

Змея открыла пасть и проглотила его.

***

Сначала поцелуи Гарри были нежными, потом горячими, яростными. Почти злыми. Вдруг Гарри вскрикнул и начал падать. Драко пытался удержать его, но тот оттолкнул руки, схватился за голову и сел на ковер.

— Гарри, Гарри, — только и мог бормотать Драко. Он упал на колени рядом с Гарри, обнял его. Метка обожгла руку. Только не сейчас!

Драко и сам точно не помнил, что произошло потом. От страха и боли у него ненадолго поехала крыша.

В камине вспыхнуло пламя. Из пламени вышел отец.

— Оставь его, потом объясню. Ему скоро станет лучше, — бросил он, поднимая Драко на ноги. — Нас вызывает Лорд.

— Папа, не говори ему! — кажется, закричал Драко. Он снова превратился в маленького мальчика, который просит защиты у отца. — Не говори про Поттера!

Люциус кивнул.

— Здесь есть виски? — спросил он, оглядывая комнату.

— Да… бутылка под сидением кресла, — пробормотал Драко, послушный и совершенно ненормальный.

— Мантия при тебе? — спросил отец.

Драко, удивленный и испуганный, помотал головой.

— Где она?

Люциус вытащил бутылку и уставился на Драко. Тот и сам толком не помнил.

— Не знаю. В кресле. Или под досками в полу.

— Ладно, потом. Пей.

Драко опешил. Лорд вызывал их, а отец просит его выпить? Зачем?

— Быстро пей и слушай. Каким-то образом Лорд увидел тебя здесь. Где ты — он не понял. Но собирается выяснить. Выпил?

Драко послушно отхлебнул из бутылки.

— Не понимаю, как ему это удалось, возможно, он видел тебя его глазами.

Гарри все еще лежал на полу. Белое лицо, глаза закрыты и шрам на лбу.

— Поттер, — прошептал Драко. Тело онемело. Он не знал, сможет ли сдвинуться с места. Голова гудела, как колокол, и в ней не нашлось ни одной умной мысли.

Отец еще раз оглядел Гарри. Затем обратился к Драко.

— Вытащи все воспоминания, какие сможешь. Сейчас же.

Драко поднес палочку к виску. Он уже проделывал такое много раз и сейчас, одну за другой, вытянул серебристые нити из памяти. Они задрожали и растаяли в воздухе.

— Скажешь, что перебрал и думал о Лорде и о войне, сидел дома с бутылкой и представлял его, вот он тебя и увидел. Закрой мысли. Не трясись. Лорд велел привести тебя, он очень зол. Так что держись. Ты сильный окклюмент.

Люциус хлопнул его по плечу.

— Пойдем… хорошо, что ты не успел закрыть камин.

Они вместе вошли в пламя, Драко успел увидеть, что Гарри сел и потер шрам ладонью.

Пламя поглотило их. Замелькали камины, а потом оба они вышли в круглой комнате Хогвартса.

Поднялись по винтовой лестнице в кабинет директора. Кажется, Лорд сидел за длинным столом. Нагайна лежала рядом с ним. Его рука на ее огромной голове.

— Докладывай, — проговорил он. Холодный голос пробирал до костей. Драко задрожал. — Где ты был, и как вышло, что я увидел тебя? — Лорд посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Лорд, простите, — отец преклонил колени и дернул его, чтобы тоже опустился. Драко пошатнулся, виски ударило в голову. Отец снова дернул, и Драко упал на колени.

— Я много выпил, — выдавил из себя Драко. — думал о вас, о нашей победе. Хотел увидеть вас, надеялся на хорошие новости…

Лорд ухмыльнулся. От его улыбки у Драко скрутило живот.

Он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но лЛорд произнес — Легилименс!

И Драко словно ослеп. Перед ним закрутились его воспоминания. О том, как он пил, о том, как работал. И он напряг все силы, чтобы спрятать воспоминания о маггловском мире, темном тупике и о Гарри.

Потом зрение вернулось, Драко снова увидел Лорда. Тот все еще наставлял на него палочку.

— Круцио!

Драко свалился на пол. Невыразимая боль разорвала мышцы, дробила кости. Драко закричал и, кажется, обмочился. Но ему было все равно. Лишь бы боль прекратилась.

— Финита!

Драко обмяк на полу. Он до сих пор не верил, что жив. Может, он стал привидением и просто видит себя со стороны?

— Следи за ним, Люциус, или в следующий раз я скажу — Авада Кедавра.

Отец склонился еще ниже.

Драко видел, как он побледнел, как дрожали его руки.

— Убирайтесь.

Люциус помог Драко подняться и потащил его к двери. Спуститься по лестнице было слишком трудно, ноги размякли, влажная рубашка облепила бедра.

Отец молчал. Они не сказали друг другу ни слова, пока не оказались в гостиной Малфой Менор.

— Мерлин, Драко! — к ним бросилась Нарцисса, но Люциус остановил ее.

— Не сейчас. Нам надо поговорить. Наедине.

Драко не мог выговорить ни слова. Отец помог ему подняться в комнату, помог переодеться. Мучаясь от стыда и слабости, Драко позволил ему снять мокрую рубашку и надеть свежую.

— Ложись и слушай, — проговорил отец. Наложил на комнату защитные заклинания, убрал палочку и присел на край кровати.

— Значит, ты нашел его?

Драко промычал «да».

— И что он? У него есть палочка? Ты научил его колдовать?

Драко помотал головой.

— Он обещал, что уедет завтра и спрячется, — пробормотал он. Теперь, когда отец знал почти все, Драко не был уверен, чью сторону тот примет.

— Ты ему веришь? — Люциус потер лоб. — Тогда слушай. Есть пророчество, и Лорд его знает. Когда тебе было десять, в начале третьей войны, мы выкрали его из отдела тайн. Авроры пытались нас остановить, и я разбил пророчество. Поэтому тоже слышал, о чем оно, — Люциус откашлялся. — Поттер избранный. Только он способен уничтожить… Лорда.

Драко молчал. Слова отца звучали словно издали.

— Ни один из них не может жить, пока жив другой. Вот так. Поттер не может сбежать и бросить наш мир.

Ни один не может жить…

Драко сел в кровати.

— С какой стати он должен жертвовать собой? А если его убьют? — пробормотал он. Голос сел и не слушался.

— Драко, так надо. Или он, или никто. Тебе нравится наша жизнь?

— Нет, но… Мерлин, папа, мы же взрослые люди и понимаем, что никто никому не обязан…

Взгляд Люциуса стал жестким. Драко почувствовал себя маленьким мальчиком, который получил плохую оценку.

— Он обязан! — отчеканил Люциус. — И я ему помогу. Устрой нам встречу.

— Нет! — Драко вдруг почувствовал силы говорить. Он должен был защитить Гарри. — Хочу, чтобы он спрятался!

Люциус посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Боюсь, ты ничего не решаешь. Если ты не договоришься, я сам договорюсь. Твои чувства к нему мне понятны, но если ему есть дело до тебя, он не сможет спокойно спать. Когда целый мир готовится к войне. Чистота крови важна. Но Лорда она давно не заботит, да и все в мире относительно. Устрой мне встречу в доме Северуса. Я кое-что отдам Поттеру.

Драко вздохнул. Каждый вздох давался с трудом.

— Подумаю, — выдавил он. Лег, подложил ладонь под голову и закрыл глаза.

Ему надо было смириться с тем, что Гарри вернется в волшебный мир. 

**Глава 11. Дневник**

Боль утихла, и Гарри поднялся на колени, а затем встал на ноги. Он был один в комнате, Драко исчез. Гарри не помнил, куда, и с ужасом представил себе, что тот сейчас у Лорда. Гарри сунул руку в карман, но палочка осталась в спальне. От слабости подташнивало и шатало, он схватился за ручку кресла.

— Драко? — позвал Гарри.

— Думаю, Люциус забрал его, — ухмыльнулся Снейпа. Гарри вздрогнул и обернулся.

— Какой, к черту, Люциус?! — крикнул он. Снейп скривил губы.

— Ничего не знаю про черта, Поттер, а Люциус — отец Драко.

— Он был здесь? Что произошло?

— Сядь и слушай внимательно, — сказал Снейп. Ухмылка исчезла с лица. — Узнай у Грейнджер, что такое окклюменция. Пусть объяснит, она вроде бы не тупа.

Гарри упал в кресло, шрам немного покалывало, но от боли не осталось и следа. От видения тоже.

— Что ты видел, когда упал?

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Сначала вы, — он сделал жест рукой, словно пропускает Снейпа вперед. — Что я делал или говорил, когда отключился?

Снейп несколько секунд молчал, затем проговорил:

— Ты говорил на парселтанге, змеином языке. Кроме тебя на нем разговаривал только Волдеморт, в чьих жилах текла кровь Салазара Слизерина.

— Я видел змею и говорил с ней в видении. Но я понимал, что говорю, то есть, я же не знаю никакого парселтанга… Я был не я, а… как будто он.

Снейп кивнул.

— Мне показалось, что между вами может быть связь, через шрам, — он коснулся лба пальцами. — Уважаемого Директора никогда нет рядом, когда он нужен… спроси Грейнджер про окклюменцию.

— Спасибо, профессор, я и сам способен разобраться, — Гарри поднялся. — Теперь мне остается только ждать? Если я видел то, что видел он, то…

— Возможно. Нельзя знать наверняка. У нас не было времени разобраться…

— У нас?

Снейп на портрете отошел в сторону, и Гарри увидел худощавого белобородого старика в очках-половинках. Тот улыбнулся ему, и теплый взгляд ярких голубых глаз скользнул по лицу Гарри.

— Гарри, как же ты вырос! — засмеялся старик, покачал головой, погладил бороду. — Помню тебя годовалым младенцем…

— Вы — директор Дамблдор, — сказал Гарри. Кто еще это мог быть? Он не сомневался ни на миг.

— Именно. Хочется спросить о многом! С чего же начать? Ты сделал карьеру, как я понял?

Гарри поправил очки.

— Да. В некотором роде… ответьте мне, что с Драко. Он жив? Он дома? Или у Лорда?

— Сложно сказать, — отозвался директор. — Подождем и увидим. Но я отлично знаю Люциуса — он всегда выкручивается. И еще… — он улыбнулся, голубые глаза сверкнули. — Волдеморт сам пока ни в чем не разобрался. У тебя есть шанс опередить его на несколько шагов, Гарри.

Подождем. Ждать было невыносимо. Гарри хотел уже вернуться за палочкой, развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Драко жив. Я был в кабинете директора, в Хогвартсе, на своем портрете и видел. Он вернется сюда, как только сможет, а пока проведи время с пользой.

Гарри повернулся и поймал улыбку Дамблдора. Легкую, тонкую. Он остановился.

— Среди флакончиков с воспоминаниями есть важные для тебя. Воспоминания одной эльфийки, профессора Слизнорта, мои, Северуса. Просмотри их, когда принесешь палочку. И еще, — Дамблдор указал на Снейпа, — Северус кое-что спрятал в твоей квартире. Узнаешь очень скоро… ну, удачи тебе, Гарри Поттер.

Он помахал рукой и ушел с портрета.

Гарри не пытался остановить его, шагнул к шкафу и через миг оказался в своей спальне. Ему в первую очередь нужна была палочка. С ней и с мантией невидимкой он вернулся в гостиную Снейпа, спустился вниз.

Повторить заклинания оказалось легко. Стены превратились в полки, уставленные бутылочками с серебристыми нитями внутри. Гарри взял одну, осмотрел со всех сторон. Стенки оказались чистыми, а вот на донышке обнаружилась надпись: «Слизнорт».

Гарри вылил воспоминание в омут и сунул голову в серебристый водоворот.

Он не знал, сколько времени провел, просматривая воспоминания одно за другим. Некоторые бутылочки пришлось уничтожить, Гарри выпустил из них серебристые нити и смотрел как они тают. Потом продолжал просматривать остальные, выныривал из омута и снова опускал в него голову. Столько лет потеряно. Он столько мог сделать, но не сделал. Стольких мог спасти! Если бы только знал. Гарри убрал очередную бутылочку на полку, когда услышал шум наверху. Кто-то появился в гостиной.

Гарри накинул мантию, поднялся наверх, к люку, и прижался ухом к крышке. Он услышал шаги, дверца шкафа скрипнула и закрылась.

Гарри приоткрыл люк, высунулся. Палочку все время держал наготове. В гостиной никого не было. Гарри осторожно вылез.

Кроме Драко никто не знал про квартиру. С другой стороны, тот мог расколоться, ведь разбалтывал же он секреты Крошке.

Может, в квартире Гарри сейчас Волдеморт?

Гарри прошел в шкаф, завернул палочку в мантию и выглянул в спальню. Драко сидел на кровати и вскинулся, когда он появился.

— Ты в порядке? — Гарри сел рядом, обнял, прижал покрепче. Склянки с воспоминаниями не давали ему думать о Драко, но сейчас он понял, как сильно боялся за него.

Драко вцепился в его руки, уткнулся носом в шею и не отвечал. В конце концов Гарри попытался отстраниться и расспросить, что с ним было. Но тот не отпустил.

— Слушай… Гарри… отец хочет с тобой встретиться, — глухо пробормотал Драко. Губы щекотали кожу. — Он не выдал тебя Лорду.

— Так скажи что я уезжаю… — пробормотал в ответ Гарри.

Драко прижался губами к его уху, потом поцеловал шею, подбородок.

— Нет, не уезжаешь. Он считает, что ты не уехал бы, даже если бы мог. У него кое-что есть, он может помочь.

Гарри смотрел ему в глаза и пытался решить, верить или нет. Драко не стал бы подставлять его по доброй воле, но если ему пригрозили, то сдал бы. С другой стороны, зачем весь этот карнавал. Волдеморт мог бы уже сидеть в комнате рядом с ним вместо Драко, если бы Люциус сдал их. Это первым делом навредило бы его сыну. Драко уже был бы покойником.

— Ладно. Если он хочет, мы встретимся. Сегодня днем сможет? В гостиной Снейпа? Нам надо поспать, — он кинул взгляд на часы. Шесть утра.

Драко кивнул.

—Назови время, и я сообщу папе.

Они договорились. Драко ушел рассказать отцу. Вернулся через пятнадцать минут. Гарри все время поглядывал на часы, пока его не было.

Через поломанные жалюзи серый неясный утренний свет заполнил комнату. Час, когда еще непонятно, будет солнечно или пойдет дождь.

Драко разделся и лег под одеяло, к Гарри. Еще несколько минут назад Гарри умирал от усталости, но теперь понимал, что не заснет.

Драко лег на спину и потянул его к себе. Гарри подчинился, а в голове мелькнуло: может, это их последний раз. Очень скоро Гарри сделает то, что должен. Выживет ли второй раз — никто не знает.

Только спустя полчаса они уснули. Чтобы проснуться по звонку будильника.

— Пора, — Гарри потрепал Драко по спутанным волосам, погладил по плечу. Тот сел, потер лицо ладонями. Гарри одевался и все поглядывал на Драко, словно пытался сфотографировать и сохранить навсегда в памяти его лицо, его движения. 

Они оказались в гостиной в Паучьем тупике раньше Люциуса.

Когда тот появился из камина, Гарри вскинул палочку.

— Экспелеармус.

Палочка Люциуса оказалась в руках у Гарри. Он поймал изумленный взгляд Драко. Тот не видел, как Гарри достал свою из мантии-невидимки, когда проходил через шкаф.

И даже не догадывался, что она у него есть.

— Я говорил Драко, что вы так просто не отступитесь, Поттер, — усмехнулся Люциус.

Гарри положил его палочку в карман, а свою поднял выше.

— Руки за голову. Где?

— Во внутреннем кармане мантии.

Люциус поднял руки. Гарри обыскал его, обхлопал хорошенько, затем вытащил тонкую тетрадь в черной обложке.

Отошел на безопасное расстояние.

— Гарри! Отец не собирается нападать! Ты палочку у него забрал, — возмутился Драко. Гарри не смотрел на него.

— Пожалуйста, Драко, уходи. Нам надо поговорить наедине.

— С какой стати!

Но Гарри повторил:

— Пожалуйста.

Драко процедил:

— Да, сэр инспектор, — и пошел к камину.

— Отец, закрою его через полчаса.

Люциус кивнул, и Драко исчез в пламени.

— Можно опустить руки, Поттер? Что у вас за манеры…

— Что вы мне принесли? — спросил Гарри, не опуская палочку.

— Расскажу, когда сяду. Вы меня обыскали! К чему паранойя?

— Паранойя не помешает. Садитесь.

Гарри опустил палочку. Люциус опустил руки и упал в кресло с таким видом, словно ему испортили светский раут с Королевой.

— Вы не любите ходить вокруг да около, Поттер? Что ж, — он погладил пальцами ручку кресла, — буду краток. Я видел пророчество. Вы должны убить Лорда, или он вас. Так предначертано.

— Ясно. Теперь про тетрадку. Зачем она мне?

Он показал черную тетрадь, которую все еще держал в руке. Люциус ухмыльнулся.

— Поттер… Не верится, что мы вот так беседуем… представьте только, какой переполох начнется в магическом сообществе, когда все узнают, что вы живы.

— Чудесно. Вы собирались быть кратким, Люциус

— Да-да… — он закатил глаза. — Слушайте внимательно… Постарайтесь запомнить.

— Прошу вас, Люциус!

— Почти тридцать лет назад Лорд дал мне эту вещь на хранение. Это дневник. За прошедшие годы я выяснил, что подобные предметы он отдал не только мне, но и более, скажем так, верным своим подданным. Я думаю, что дневник — вместилище частички его души. Хоркрукс.

Гарри кивнул.

— Знаю о них. Чем его можно уничтожить?

— Сильным магическим артефактом, мощным заклинанием вроде Адского пламени… Подумайте, Поттер. И портрет может подсказать.

Снейп на портрете нахмурился.

— Прости, Северус, я не мог иначе, ты знаешь.

Гарри краем глаза отметил, что тот кивнул.

— Ты меня обезоружил, но не убил. Спасибо за это. Хоть ты и не поймешь причин моей благодарности. Надеюсь, Поттер поймет, если не идиот, конечно.

Люциус поднял брови, но спрашивать не стал, снова обратился к Гарри.

— Я на вашей стороне. В моих интересах, в интересах моей семьи, надеюсь, что вы уничтожите его.

— А я надеюсь, что вы мне поможете. Скроете информацию обо мне, пока я сам не решу, что надо выступить открыто. И еще, — Гарри помолчал несколько секунд, и наконец проговорил, — позаботитесь о Драко, когда я… уйду.

Он рассказал Люциусу, что собирается сделать. Драко ни в коем случае не должен был узнать раньше времени.

Потом Люциус ушел, а Гарри остался с дневником и с сомнениями, что Люциус не предаст.

Им нужно продержаться всего несколько дней.

Гарри посмотрел на дневник.

— Уничтожьте его, Поттер.

Снейп скрестил руки на груди, черные глаза мерцали.

— Как? — страницы дневника были пусты, стоял только год и имя владельца.

— В твоей квартире я спрятал меч Гриффиндора. Он в старой шляпе, а она — под половицами в гостиной. Только настоящий гриффиндорец вытащит меч из шляпы, но думаю вы, Поттер, самый что ни на есть…

— Жаль, что не был в Хогвартсе, — отозвался Гарри и закрыл дневник. У него было много дел, много планов, его ждал Орден Феникса и неведомый Хагрид собирался вернуться завтра.

Он вернулся в спальню своей квартиры. Присел на кровать. Подушка все еще была примята там, где Драко лежал на ней. И она наверняка пахла его волосами. Гарри взглянул за окно. Там у подъезда, привязанный к заборчику, стоял его любимый мотоцикл. Гарри всегда мечтал о таком и вот наконец-то купил.

Может, он уже никогда не увидит и не почувствует того, что любит, может, он уходит на смерть ради мира, о котором слишком мало знает. Здесь прошла его жизнь, здесь он защищал людей и радовался, когда получалось.

Почему же именно теперь, когда он наконец-то получил все, чего хотел, ему приходится со всем распрощаться.

— Вечно у меня так, — сказал Гарри вслух. Поднялся и пошел искать место, где Снейп спрятал шляпу.

***

Драко сидел за рабочим столом, смотрел на красные точки каминов и не видел их. Поттер! Какого Мерлина! Выходит, отец был прав, тот обманывал его, иначе как объяснить идеальный Экспелиармус? Палочку? Он готовился, тренировался, а Драко говорил, что собирается уехать. Да гребаного Мерлина он собирался!

Поттер собирается умереть.

Драко стиснул перо. Лучше злость, чем страх. Он вернулся, как возвращается болезнь и боль. Драко разжал ладонь. На ней появилась красная точка, там, где в кожу вошел кончик пера. Красная точка, как закрытый камин.

Драко откинулся в кресле. Надо выпить. Он открыл ящик стола, достал фляжку и сделал глоток. Лучше не стало.

Тогда он написал Астории письмо, только одно слово: «Встретимся?». И отправил своего филина с поручением добиться ответа чего бы ему это не стоило.

Филин улетел, а Драко снова схватился за флягу.

Астория отлично знала, где и когда Драко будет ждать. А если бы филина перехватили, то подумали бы, что у них связь. Что никого бы не удивило, ведь они дружили с седьмого класса, Астория была младше него на пару лет.

Драко с трудом дождался условленного времени, спустился на лифте в холл — кое-кому кивнул, с кем-то перекинулся парой фраз.

И через камин отправился прямиком на Диагон-аллею. Оглядевшись, он накинул капюшон плаща и свернул с людной улицы в темный переулок. По лестнице, потом направо, снова вниз. И снова он в баре братьев У.

Астория ждала его за их любимым столиком. Они меняли столы, но к нему всегда возвращались.

— Привет! — пробормотал Драко, садясь напротив. Астория как всегда улыбнулась из-под капюшона.

— Спасибо, что никому ничего не рассказала, — продолжил он.

— Не за что.

— Представляешь, отец поймал нас. Обо всем догадался. Отдал ему кое-что важное. Оказалось, что Он и не думал бежать, что у него даже есть палочка!

Драко снова почувствовал злость.

— Он меня обманывал!

— Чтобы защитить, — шепнула Астория.

— Не ему решать, надо ли меня защищать или нет, — Драко понимал, почему Поттер ничего не сказал ему, но от понимания легче не становилось. — Я не девица, чтобы меня спасать, и не ребенок, чтобы прятать от меня правду.

— А ведешь себя как ребенок… знаешь, похоже ты и твой отец сделали выбор.

— Само собой… Поттер — наш единственный шанс…

Они замолчали. Впервые они говорили так откровенно обо всем, что творилось в их мире, впервые Драко произнес вслух правду — он хочет, чтобы Лорда убили. Вот только он не хотел, чтобы его убил Поттер. Потому что всегда могло случиться и наоборот.

— Да… — одними губами произнесла Астория. — Единственный шанс не только для нас, для всего мира.

Драко взял ее за руки и сжал их. Ему вдруг стало так больно, рот наполнился горечью, горло перехватило.

— А если его убьют…

Астория в ответ сжала его пальцы.

— Не убьют. Он ведь инспектор полиции Лондона!

Драко улыбнулся ей, но получилось у него с трудом.

— Все равно поступил он дерьмово. Может, еще можно заставить его уехать? Сбежать…

Астория покачала головой.

— Неа… да ты и сам знаешь… я тоже кое-что хотела тебе сказать. Мы не сможем видеться какое-то время.

— Почему? — еще новость.

— Да так, ерунда. Дела семейные.

Драко кивнул. Но отчего-то ему казалось, что занятость Астории и магические дела Поттера связаны. 

**Глава 12. Да здравствует Гарри Поттер!**

В длинной, как гроб, кухне горели лампы и свечи. Гарри оглядел тех, кто собрался за деревянным столом. Его взгляд остановился на высоченном бородатом человеке. Тот уселся на хлипкий стул и, нет-нет, да и поглядывал на Гарри с удивлением и обожанием.

— Помню тебя вооот таким, — он развел ладони, и выходило, что Гарри тогда был чуть больше батона, — спал, и волосенки такие, и шрам на лбу…

Гарри ждал.

Он уже рассказал Гермионе и Дину про дневник, про меч и что тетрадка истекала кровью, когда он проткнул обложку.

Потом всем Орденом они обсуждали нападение на Азкабан, тренировали Патронус, рассылали сообщения другим членам Ордена. Гермиона сначала предложила телефоны для связи, но решили, что сотовая связь может подвести, и тогда она рассказала, что нашла в книге сложное заклинание. С его помощью можно было несколько предметов соединить по примеру метки пожирателей.

Рон пришел в восторг от ее идеи, минут пять распинался, как всем повезло, что Гермиона на нашей стороне. Гермиона краснела и смущенно поглядывала на Гарри. Тот только пожал плечами.

— Грри повезло найти такую женщину, — добавил он кисло.

— Я не по этой части, — ответил Гарри. Рон сначала не понял, но когда Гермиона уточнила, что они лучшие друзья и не более, так очевидно развеселился, что Гарри стало тошно.

Он не имел права завидовать и все же, когда смотрел на них, вспоминал Драко. Вспоминал он его, и когда ложился в кровать, в которой они занимались любовью, и когда брал в руки мобилу и гуглил, и когда входил в шкаф и выходил в гостиной.

Гарри не видел Драко около недели. Времени на проработку плана осталось мало.

И вот сегодня нужно было обсудить детали. Фред и Джордж прикалывались над Роном.

— Смотри, Гермиона, не упусти счастья, выгодный жених пропадает.

Рон отвечал:

— Вы до ста лет надо мной прикалываться будете?

Близнецы отвечали:

— Да!

Гарри взглянул на них и произнес:

— Тихо всем!

Дин сразу замолчал, привычка слушаться шефа сработала.

Все за столом уставились на Гарри.

— Послезавтра мы поможем бежать из Азкабана нашим союзникам, — сказал он хмуро.

— Это вы опасное дело задумали, — покачал косматой головой великан Хагрид.

— Вы обеспечите нам транспорт, как договорились, тестралов и метлы, — Гарри не представлял, как можно летать на лошадях и метлах, но поверил на слово Рону. Тот утверждал, что летать на метле обалденно.

— Я должен отдать тебе кой-чего, — начал Хагрид. Гарри остановил его взмахом руки.

— Это относится к третьей части нашего плана. По первой — все готово? Нужно, чтобы изображения поменялись на всех плакатах и баннерах одновременно.

Фред кивнул.

— Все будет, шеф, — подтвердил он, передразнивая Дина.

— Мы поменяем изображение и одновременно нападем на тюрьму, — добавил Невилл.

— Так что с третьей частью плана? — подала голос Крошка. Гарри взглянул на нее и вспомнил, что хотел поговорить с ней. Только она могла ему помочь.

— Третья часть. Я отправлюсь на поиски хоркруксов. Хагрид, отдашь мне, что должен.

Сириус приподнялся из-за стола.

— У меня тоже есть для тебя подарочек от Альбуса.

— Хорошо. Итак, мы с Гермионой отправимся вдвоем…

— Я тоже с вами. Вам точно понадобится опытный маг, много повидавший, сражавшийся…

— Да в войну тебе было десять лет! — возразил Джордж. Рон бросил на него гневный взгляд.

— Рон прав, — Гермиона смотрела серьезно. — Мы не так много знаем. Он поможет нам…

— Я тоже пойду! — проговорил Дин. Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, ты вернешься к жене и дочке. Это приказ!

— Но шеф!..

— Никаких «но шеф»! — рявкнул Гарри. — У тебя есть ребенок! Ты обязан защищать дочь! Это твой долг.

— Здесь ты не мой шеф…

— Еще как твой!

Дин нахмурился, но спорить не стал.

— Хорошо, значит решено.

Ему задавали вопросы, он отвечал. Все вместе они обсуждали каждый шаг своей вылазки. В конце, когда начали расходиться, Сириус отдал Гарри мешочек, в котором лежал камень, Хагрид — бутылочку с воспоминаниями, искореженный медальон с запиской внутри и зажигалку. Она могла забирать и возвращать на место огоньки свечей. Рон долго гасил и зажигал свет в комнате. Гарри отдал зажигалку ему во временное хранение.

В комнате осталась одна Крошка.

— Хотел кое о чем с тобой поговорить, — Гарри указал взглядом на стул. — Присядь. Только ты можешь мне помочь.

Крошка послушно присела за стол.

— Просьба касается нашего общего друга? — спросила с улыбкой.

— Да. Я позову его поговорить и попрощаться перед нашей вылазкой. Попрошу принести фото и телефон.

Гарри объяснил ей, что надо сделать.

— Разумно, — согласилась Крошка. — Если только меня не вызовет Лорд, — и ухмыльнулась. — Не очень-то приятно быть в теле Нотта.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

В день вылазки в Азкабан Гарри с утра еще раз осмотрел квартиру. Пыльный свет струился между полосами жалюзи. Вся комната заполнилась им, словно погрузилась в сверкающий туман.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Прощайте, — сказал он и открыл дверцу шкафа. Он собрался еще вчера. Взял немного, думал, брать ли телефон, но оставил. Отдал ключи и деньги соседу, чтобы платил и проверял. Вдруг квартира понадобится.

Секунда в пыльном шкафу, и Гарри вышел в гостиной.

Оставалось пять минут.

Гарри проверил в кармане мантию-нивидимку, подошел к портрету. Снейп нахмурился, а за его плечом из-за рамы появился Дамблдор.

— Удачи, Гарри! — улыбка сверкнула в глазах и в белой бороде. — Жаль, не узнал тебя ближе.

— Мне тоже, — ответил Гарри.

— Возможно, еще встретимся, — продолжал Дамблдор. — И я расскажу тебе много интересного. Про Феникса, про Василиска, Гиппогрифов и Запретный лес. И про Хогвартс, конечно. Уверен, ты заглянешь в Хогвартс. Тебе там понравится.

Гарри кивнул.

— Точно загляну. До свидания, Дамблдор, Снейп.

Он отвернулся от портретов, когда услышал хлопок. Показался Добби и с ним Драко.

Гарри шагнул к ним.

Драко смотрел в упор. В его взгляде было столько злобы, что Гарри испугался, что тот не простит его и придется уйти, так и не сказав главного.

— Драко, — Гарри сделал еще шаг, потом взглянул на Добби.

— Передай хозяину, — сказал он и швырнул ему скорченную тетрадку. — И попроси узнать, у кого остальные, он поймет.

Добби прижал к груди дневник, пискнул «спасибо» и исчез.

— Ты просишь отца рисковать жизнью, — процедил Малфой. Он отвернулся и рассматривал колдографию на камине. — Как нехорошо!

— Прости, пожалуйста, — Гарри решился, подошел к нему и развернул к себе. Злой взгляд скользнул по лицу. Но холодная маска дрогнула, ухмылка исчезла.

— Ты врал! — выпалил Драко ему в лицо. — То, что ты задумал, полная Мерлинова херня!

Его щеки порозовели, глаза горели. Гарри притянул его к себе. Чуть развернул, так чтобы двери в столовую были за его спиной.

— Я боюсь за тебя, поэтому молчал. Чем меньше ты знаешь, тем лучше, — он коснулся ладонями его лица. — У меня мало времени, просто знаешь….

Гарри замолчал. Драко смотрел на него.

— Что? Что еще, Поттер?

Гарри взглянул на двери столовой, потом Драко в глаза.

— Я тебя люблю.

***

— Я тебя люблю.

Драко сглотнул.

— И я тебя, — выговорил он как в тумане. Вся злость испарилась. Смотрел и никак не мог попрощаться, поцеловал в губы, погладил по щекам.

Гарри взял его за запястья и отодвинул.

— Я постараюсь вернуться, — сказал он, — прости меня, если сможешь.

Гарри улыбнулся, достал из кармана то самое ухо. Она засветилось в его руке, и Гарри исчез.

«Портключ», — подумал Драко, а потом свет погас. 

Он стоял на Диагон-аллее. Небо затянуло тяжелыми свинцовыми тучами. Над его головой колыхались от ветра огромные портреты Поттера. Драко скривился — они отчего-то всегда его раздражали. Очень уж безобразная рожа.

Он уже хотел накинуть капюшон и уйти, но вдруг гигантские полотна над его головой дрогнули, и картинка на них изменилась.

На фоне черного неба с десятков алых с золотом полотен сверху вниз на Диагон-аллею, весь магический Лондон и даже мир смотрел молодой мужчина в очках и шрамом на лбу.

Над черными густыми волосами сияли буквы: «Гарри Поттер вернулся!»

Драко задрал голову и застыл. Как и многие в этот миг на Диагон-аллее.

Он должен был испугаться, но вместо ужаса Драко ликовал. Неужели это и есть настоящий Поттер, герой его детства? Драко всегда знал — тот просто не может быть отвратительным уродом.

И оказался прав.

«Красавец», — думал Драко.

Сколько он так стоял, он и сам не знал. Слышал, как рядом кричали. Мальчишка воскликнул: «Азкабан пал! Победа!». В руках он держал тонкие газетные листы.

Драко накинул капюшон и пошел прочь. На ходу выхватил газету. Придира? Что еще за Придира? Пророк никогда бы не написал про падение Азкабана. Выходит, это правда? Или выдумка? На фото с первой страницы прекрасные серебристые создания разгоняли дементоров у далеких башен тюрьмы.

Драко пожалел, что не может рассмотреть ближе. Он представил себе нового красивого Поттера на метле, в небе. Мантия развевается, волосы треплет ветер.

Драко смял и выкинул газету. Прошел несколько шагов и снова обернулся. Люди все еще стояли и смотрели.

Вверх по улице уже слышались оклики патрулей, заклинания Круцио.

Драко отвернулся и зашагал по улице. Он сам не знал, что у него за дело. Наверное, пора было возвращаться на работу.

Драко прибавил шагу. Он хотел снова посмотреть на портреты Поттера. Внутри заныло, заболело. Драко не понимал, откуда взялась пустота в животе и где-то под ребрами. Словно там образовалась дыра и теперь она болела и ныла.

Может, он забыл пообедать?

Драко отмахнулся от странных мыслей.

Как жаль, что шкаф у профессора в гостиной сломан. Все же хоть какая-то, но отдушина.

Метка на предплечье обожгла такой болью, что Драко вскрикнул и остановился. Спина похолодела, холодный пот облепил лицо. Драко достал палочку.

«Аппарейт. Хогвартс», — подумал он.


End file.
